Ventione Venatus
by Dosu2Dinner
Summary: If being enrolled involuntarily into a sharptooth pack in the Mysterious Beyond was bad enough, Chomper soon realises there is far more great threat upon the horizon. Even worse is the turmoil that will soon reach the Great Valley. As two terrifying forces begin the collide in terrifying warfare, our prehistoric friends find themselves in the middle...
1. Prologue

**So, yeah, here's the prologue of my LBT fic. The prologue contains only OCs but canon characters will arrive soon. This fanfic can also be seen, in a more complete version on the Gang of Five forum. For copyright reasons, no link will be given, but searching the keywords of both GoF and the name of this fic, hopefully you should find what you're looking for!  
**

* * *

**Prologue**

There is no greater myth than the stillness of the night.

Under the shimmering gaze of the Great Night Circle, the quiet atmosphere was split in two by the racket of a monumental battle.

As the loud bellows, roars and thuds could be heard issuing from deep within a small forest upon a hill, trees were sent toppling like twigs, and small animals flew or scurried away in fright. Among these in this hurried exodus was young Twoclaw (tyrannosaurid) Sharptooth, her iconic silhouette burned against the night sky.

The young predator paused in her escape, turning her gaze back towards the ferocious fight, her emerald green eyes glistening with wonder and fear. She couldn't stay long, however, which she knew – especially with the rockslide making its way down the hill…

She turned tail and continued to flee, but soon found herself getting gathered up by these the descending rocks, tumbling head-over-heels down the steep tor, before she was flung clean out of the way…

As the titanic battle continued, a young cyan bladeback was seen hurriedly skidding down the fallen rocks. He swept his amber eyes over the scene of post-disaster, until he saw a figure he recognised – a snow-white young female twoclaw, whose body was adorned with elegant black stripes, was laying several metres away.

He hurried over to her and nudged her roughly with his snout.

"C'mon, Saureen," he said. "We've gotta move!"

Saureen gave a soft moan as she feebly attempted to stagger to her feet.

"Seizon…" she murmured. "I don't think I can…" she swayed slightly on the spot.

Seizon grabbed her.

"You've got to," he said, shortly. "We can't stay here. We're heading west."

These words were a slight surprise to Saureen. She fixed Seizon with a penetrating emerald stare.

"Why west?"

Seizon narrowed his eyes.

"Because," he replied. "That's what I've been told. Now, we need to hurry, because-"

That was as far as he got, when a blizzard of gravel and stones hammered the ground in front of them. An animal had just landed on top of the rockslide. A massive, angry animal, which let out a gargantuan bellow…

Grabbing the younger sharptooth firmly by the arm, Seizon fled, and with the stomping that he heard in his wake, the creature was undoubtedly following. He continued to half-drag Saureen off into the night, until he noticed a massive fissure in the ground just ahead of him. Just what he needed…

Taking a calculated risk, he sprinted towards the edge of the fissure before leaping with all his strength.

Whilst suspended in mid-air, he flung Saureen's limp but conscious form away from him, hoping their momentum would take her to the other side. He was lucky – Saureen's zebra-patterned body hit the other side of the fissure and rolled away from the precipice. Now all he had to do was focus on getting himself there too…

It was fortunate for him that bladebacks were blessed with long arms. Clinging onto the edge of ground with his fore-claws he was able to haul himself up.

"Hey, Saureen," he said, nudging her again. "You OK?"

Saureen slowly raised her head off the ground. She gave an affirmative nod, but then her eyes widened as she looked past Seizon's shoulder.

On the other side of the fissure, the animal pursuing them stood still. Although the two young sharpteeth could only see the silhouette, they could tell exactly what it was. If the evil yellow glint of its eyes didn't confirm it, its tall frame and menacingly spiky body was enough…

"Did you ever believe the legends?" Saureen whispered. Seizon gave an uncomfortable twitch. No, he had never believed, not since he was a hatchling. Those sorts of scare stories, he thought, were sure to have been made up – but now, the physical evidence was right before his eyes.

"The longneck with a sting in its tail," Saureen murmured. "A huge flattooth with spikes covering every part of its body…"

"I know the story," Seizon interrupted. "And I can see this beast for myself…" He turned to his companion.

"Gawping at this thing is not going to do anything for us," he said. "We need to move."

"What about our families?" Saureen demanded.

Seizon hesitated. That was a tricky one…

"If I know your dad," he said, "Then it'll take more than a spiky longneck to finish him off. I'm sure he's just lying unconscious somewhere…"

Saureen twitched slightly and this tactless remark, but didn't breach the subject.

"OK," she continued. "And what about Xal?"

Seizon gave a short snicker.

"Oh, he'll be absolutely fine…don't worry."

The young bladeback began to walk away. Saureen followed him.

"What about our families?" Seizon remarked. "We've got each other, haven't we?"

"We're not related," Saureen said shortly. "We're different species…"

"So what?" Seizon replied, smiling at her a little. "We've lived together for as long as we can remember. You're like a little sister to me."

Saureen rolled her eyes, but smiled back.

"OK," she said. "Now let's just get moving."

And so the two of them began their perilous journey west…watched, as they did so, by the longneck stranded on the other side of the chasm. Although he couldn't understand the sharptooth language, he could see where they were headed, and he knew exactly what they'd find if they headed west…

The longneck turned away from the chasm and hurried off.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! New chapters will come quite quickly, as the next five are already written on their entirety. Again, see GoF. ;) Now, I know that I haven't been updating my other fics, but there have a been a lot of complications. If you've got any suggestions for them, I'd be glad to them. :) Anyway, please R&R and hope you all have a good rest of the day!**


	2. Hazy Mornings

**Here's the next chapter! The story starts to pick up here. Not much else to say, just hope you enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Chapter One: Hazy Mornings**

As the golden rays of the Bright Circle burned its way across the sky to the tune of the dawn chorus, it shone through the translucent wings of a resting skinny buzzer (dragonfly).

It shivered its wing-cases slightly, making the most of the dawn – light and warmth before the area was bustling full of activity.

Unfortunately for the buzzer, this moment had already arrived.

The insect was being carefully watched. A pair of sinister beady eyes was fanatically fixed upon its prey, the predator behind them preparing to pounce…

It seemed to happen in slow motion.

The buzzer saw its hunter leap from the undergrowth, its enormous jaws opened wide. In fright, the insect took off, just as the jaws closed around the branch it had been resting upon just seconds before.

As the skinny buzzer took to the wing, its predator made a noise of dissatisfaction.

"Euurrgh," Chomper groaned, spitting out the mouthful of plant matter he had gained through his hunting hazards. "Sometimes I think they rest on it just to annoy me…"

He fixed his gaze upon his prey again.

"Alright then," he growled. "Let's see you try that again!"

Chomper jumped up and snapped at the buzzer now hovering annoyingly above his head. It darted out of the way just in the nick of time, and Chomper snarled again in frustration.

He leapt up and snapped again, but by this time the insect had got the message. It zipped higher into the air, and quickly coasted away over the treetops.

Chomper sighed and slumped down onto the ground.

"Flying insects are much more trouble than they're worth," he muttered, absent-mindedly scratching his shoulder.

It was true. Skinny buzzers, stinging buzzers, the lot of them were very difficult to get hold of, and even when he did, Chomper found they didn't satisfy his hunger as much as they used to…

"Hey Chomper, what are you doing out here alone and all by yourself?"

Chomper looked up to see a familiar pink, feathery form approach him.

"Hi, Ruby," he replied. "I've been trying to catch breakfast. And my breakfast has been trying to avoid me all morning." Ruby grinned.

"I saw a hive of stinging buzzers on my way over here," she said. "Maybe you can…"

But Chomper wasn't listening. He had finally seen something to take the edge off his hunger.

A small green lizard, sitting atop a log. Motionless, unaware…

Making a split second decision, Chomper pounced.

The lizard made a frantic attempt to get away, but Chomper, now highly trained in this skill, simply slammed his foot on top of his prey. The lizard now immobilised, Chomper ducked down and quickly decapitated the animal with his jaws. He gulped down the head of the creature, before noticing Ruby's slightly nauseated expression.

"Umm…sorry…" Chomper muttered, grinning sheepishly. Though considering his teeth were stained with crimson flecks owing to the lizard's blood, this apology didn't seem particularly profound.

Nevertheless, Ruby smiled again.

"That's OK," she said. "It's not like I've never seen anything like it before. Just be careful who you eat in front of, OK?"

Chomper, returning the smile, nodded, and ducked his head down to continue to tear at the lizard carcass.

"Once you're done eating," Ruby continued, "Come to the grass slopes near the Thundering Falls. Littlefoot's preparing a game of Pointy Seed Bowling."

"OK!" Chomper complied happily. "Just tell Cera – I'm gonna win this time!"

* * *

The Bright Circle burned fiercely on Saureen's scales as she trudged through the thick vegetation, snapping at the swarming biters that kept irking her, without success. She was stiff, tired and just generally fed up. She gazed irritably at Seizon, who was walking in front of her. Apparently, he knew exactly where they were going, and it was 'flawless.' Well, of course it was. The instructions had been given to him by Xal…

Xal was Seizon's stepfather, and Seizon simply worshipped him. For some part, Saureen could see why – both of Seizon's parents had died when he was still quite young. His father had been the victim of a violent earthshake before Seizon had even hatched, and his mother had succumbed to a mysterious disease that nobody could identify a couple of years later.

Despite the fact that Xal was the only father figure Seizon had ever known, Saureen didn't see any reason why Seizon should act like a submissive servant before him. Seizon was an extremely head-strong independent individual – surely he could have made his own decisions about what they should have done following the attack? Instead, he had blindly followed Xal's instructions to head west on a wild fast-runner chase, which they were fighting through now.

With this conclusion firmly in her head, Saureen finally decided to voice her concerns.

"Seizon, this is ridiculous. We need to settle somewhere. My feet are killing me…"

Seizon didn't even turn around.

"We will do so soon enough," he replied.

Saureen rolled her eyes.

"In case you haven't noticed, rockhead, we've been wandering west for a whole Night Circle Cycle, and we haven't gotten ANYWHERE."

"What makes you so sure?" Seizon demanded, surprising Saureen by turning around to face her.

"Do actually know where we are?" he continued.

"No…"

"Exactly." Seizon turned back to the direction in which he was walking. "Now shut up. I think I've worked it out…yes!"

He turned, beaming, back to his weary companion.

"Come on!" he said, excitedly, pointing to a slowly ascending pile of brown rocks.

"Up that! You'll see where we are once we get to the top."

Saureen gave an overrated sigh, but followed nonetheless.

As they climbed up this rocky colossus, Saureen couldn't help by notice it had a distinctive shape. But of what?

The answer came to her when she reached an almost completely vertical column of boulders.

"This whole rock is shaped like a longneck…" she murmured.

"Yep!" Seizon replied. "Now, climb up its neck, and I'll show you exactly what I'm talking about!"

It was a tricky climb, but eventually, the two young sharpteeth managed to perch themselves on top of the head.

"This had better be good, Seizon," Saureen groaned, as he helped her up. "Or else I'll…"

She broke off when she surveyed the landscape below her. Carved between great mountainous walls was a lush green paradise of rolling hills and fresh water. Saureen had never seen anything so beautiful in her life.

"Where…?" she whispered hoarsely.

"The Great Valley," Seizon replied coolly.

Saureen looked at him.

"I thought that was only a legend," she said.

"Oh no," Seizon said. "It's real. Very real…and this colossus we're standing on is called Saurus Rock. Apparently, it's supposed to protect these inhabitants…"

He narrowed his eyes with disdain as herds of flatteeth came into view in the far distance.

"Well, what are we here for?" Saureen demanded. "Why did Xal send us here?"

"Maybe…" Seizon murmured, his eyes sweeping over the landscape. "Maybe…we're supposed to take it over?"

"Oh please!" Saureen was angry now. "We're just kids! A single longneck could squash us flat without blinking an eye. Let's just go – we'll get on with that pack we formed last night. Those guys won't want to be kept waiting anyway…"

"Wait." Seizon held up a claw to silence her. "Smell that…"

Winds from all over the valley were zeroing in on the two youngsters as they stood there, carrying with them the enticing aromas from all sorts of leaf-eating dinosaurs – longnecks, threehorns, flyers, hollow-horns, duckbills, clubtails…enough to make their mouths water.

But mixed in with all of these appetising whiffs was the unmistakable scent of a…

"Sharptooth?" Saureen was astonished. "Another sharptooth in the valley?"

"A twoclaw about our own age, I believe," Seizon added, taking a closer sniff.

He stopped and smiled.

"You see!" he grinned at Saureen. "Xal knew exactly what he was doing! Come on, let's go find this twoclaw!"

"What?"

"Well, you said yourself – a longneck could crush a kid like us easily. If the poor little fool came to the valley in the hope of getting a meal, he's not going to get much luck. He could get killed." The bladeback had a wry smile on his face.

"I know you wouldn't want _that _to happen!"

Saureen gave a grunt of annoyance before following him off of Saurus Rock.

* * *

"Well," Seizon muttered. "This is unexpected…"

They had quickly managed to locate the twoclaw. He was a small, indigo-coloured young fella, who, instead of chasing or being chased by flatteeth, was _playing _with them.

There he was, in the company of a longneck, a threehorn, a spiketail, a bigmouth, a flyer and a fast-runner, happily integrated and making the same exited grunting noises that they were.

Watching from behind a large cycad plantation, Saureen couldn't help but be drawn to this curious sight. Did this twoclaw know he was a sharptooth? Did his companions? It was certainly an interesting thing to think about…and interesting was certainly the word to describe this young sharptooth.

Seizon's snide voice cut across her thoughts.

"He looks like an undernourished hatchling. And I thought we were going to meet a proper twoclaw!"

"Seizon," Saureen frowned disapprovingly. "He's done plenty of things we have never even dreamed of. He lives with flatteeth. He can even speak flattooth…"

"Anyone can speak flattooth," Seizon retorted. "All you have to do is squeak and grunt…"

"Well, for all we know, they could be a lot more sophisticated than that," Saureen snapped back.

"Oh yeah?" Seizon growled. "We're talking about our food here – creatures that munch on plants. How can they be sophisticated?"

"Maybe we should ask him." Saureen spoke with a forced calm.

Seizon sighed.

"Alright – I can't think of any other reason for Xal sending us here…but we can't let the flatteeth see us. If we can get him on his own, and then question him about it, he could make a valuable part of our pack."

"Well, you seem to have changed your mind quickly," Saureen countered. "A moment ago, he was all; 'overgrown hatchling,' and now you want him as part of our hunting pack?"

"I expect that's what Xal wanted," Seizon replied, shrugging. "And we've got to do what he says."

"Why?" Saureen demanded.

Seizon rounded on her.

"Maybe just because you've got a nuclear family you think you can doss around with rules and boundaries," he snarled. "But Xal is all I have, and I have to show him that he means so much to me. If that means trekking west, then I'll do it. If it means picking up a total weirdo and putting him in our pack, then I'll do it. If it means trying to take down a whole herd of longnecks on my own, then I'll do it. He's all I have. And I want to make it clear he's worth every minute of it."

Saureen, though quite perplexed by this little outburst, gently touched him on the arm.

"You've got me," she said.

Seizon half-smiled and turned his attention back to the indigo sharptooth.

"Sure," he said. "Now let's see what this sap-sucker does next…"

* * *

"That takes it up to eight!" Cera crowed, prancing back to join the others. "Beat that if you can, Chomper!"

Chomper was set.

"Alright!" he declared. "I will!"

He placed the spherical rock in front of him and judged the distance between himself and the upright pointy seeds. He needed at least two to bring his score up to Cera's eight. Chomper was fairly confident he could top that.

Taking a run-up, he head-butted the rock towards the seeds. The rock simply sailed over them, tumbled down the hill, landed with a resounding splash into the fast water at the bottom of the mound and was swept away.

There was a brief pause, until finally Cera gave a snigger.

"I think that makes me a clear winner…"

"Sorry about that, guys," Chomper murmured. "I've never done that before…"

"Maybe you just getting stronger," Petrie remarked. "My mum always tell me that eating plenty of treestars make you BIIIIIIG and strong…"

"But Petrie," Ducky replied. "Chomper doesn't eat treestars…"

"Oh yeah…"

"Don't worry!" Chomper suddenly piped up. "I'll go and get it!"

"You sure?" Littlefoot asked. "We can always do something else if you want…"

"No way!" Chomper replied. "I'm not losing to Cera this time!"

And with that, he ran off.

Fortunately, the fast water had washed the rock onto the bank near the Thundering Falls. Chomper bent down to pick it up, when…

"Interesting little gang you have there," said a voice behind him.

As if having a voice suddenly crop up behind you wasn't enough, the voice had spoken…in sharptooth. Chomper hadn't heard anyone speak directly to him in his native language for ages.

He whirled round to see a cyan bladeback his own age standing there, smiling slightly. It was a polite smile, but there was no mistaking the malice in his amber eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Chomper demanded in sharptooth.

The bladeback's eyes widened.

"So you can speak?" he said. "Good! I though sticking around with that livestock would have numbed your brain a little…"

A little flame of anger erupted in the pit of Chomper's stomach.

"That 'livestock,' as you put it, are my friends," he growled.

"Oh really?" the bladeback replied coolly. "Well, I have an important job to do, and no pathetic scavenger is going to get in the way of that."

Before Chomper could open his mouth to retort, another young sharptooth (a twoclaw, like him) wandered into his line of vision from behind some ferns. Her striped scales were of such breath-taking beauty that Chomper forgot what he was doing for a moment.

"Seizon," the girl said. "You're always all talk and no action. We need to get moving. We'll be noticed soon."

"Hmm…yeah, you're right," the bladeback agreed, and without warning, he grabbed one of Chomper's upper arms, whilst the twoclaw grabbed the other.

Quickly moving into a sprint, they slammed Chomper headlong into a nearby tree. Dazed, he collapsed onto the ground, his vision swimming before him and stars dancing mockingly in front of his eyes.

"Dammit," he could hear the bladeback say. "Pesky twoclaw skulls are as hard as ever…we're going to need something else to get this guy out cold…aha!"

Chomper didn't like the sound of that. He made to stand up, but the hand pushed him down.

"Don't," he heard the female twoclaw whisper. "It'll be over very shortly…"

Through the hazy coloured blurs, Chomper could see the bladeback walking towards him, carrying a large spherical rock that looked strangely familiar…

Oh damn.

Chomper didn't remember anymore.

* * *

**And there you have it! I'll be trying to update chapters regularly, as quite a few are already written, but it depends how much time a day I get. Anyway, rate and review, I'd be happy for any constructive criticism etc. In the meantime, thanks for reading! **


	3. Struck Out

**Here's the next chapter. Here, the plot begins to complicate. Hope you enjoy...**

**Disclaimer - I do not own The Land Before Time, which is unfortunate...**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Struck Out**

Cera sighed and rolled over onto her back.

"Chomper has been ages!" she complained. "Where the hell has he even got to?"

"I'm not sure…" Ruby muttered. "He may have simply stopped to eat. He was having difficulty getting breakfast earlier."

"Breakfast, huh?" Cera gave a joking grin. "I hope he cleans up…"

Littlefoot turned to Ruby.

"How is his eating going? He told me the other day he's finding it hard to get as much food as he used to…"

"Oh no, he's fine," Ruby assured. "It's just he's getting slightly too big for insects now. He managed to kill a lizard earlier, though, so it's all good."

Cera rolled back over onto her front.

There was uneasy look on her face.

"Insects, then lizards…" she murmured. "What's the next stage?"

Predictably, everyone scowled at her.

"Cera, Chomper _isn't _like that!" Littlefoot snapped, his mood changing instantly.

Cera rolled her eyes.

"Yeah – I know that, and you know that…but unfortunately not everyone does. If they see him chasing lizards, they're gonna start thinking he'll be a saliva-dripping predator looking for dinosaur flesh before long…I mean, WE know that'll never happen, but when the grown-ups have got their mind made up about something…" she shuddered. "They won't be stopped by anything."

It took the other five a few moments to work out what she was saying.

Finally Petrie nodded.

"Yeah…" he murmured. "I mean, your dad be real mad if he…"

"Excuse me!" Cera interjected forcefully. "Who said anything about my dad?"

"Well…"

Cera rounded on Ducky.

"Did you hear me say anything about my dad?" she demanded.

"Umm…no, I didn't, nope, nope, nope…" Ducky replied meekly.

Cera turned her head to Spike.

"How 'bout you, Spike?"

Spike was shaking his head before she had even finished speaking. Cera then rounded on Littlefoot and Ruby.

"What about you two, huh? Did either of you hear me mention my dad?"

"Uh…no…"

"Well," Cera said briskly, turning around and beginning to walk away. "In that case, stop bringing him up and making fun of him all the time. You don't think I get a little tired of it sometimes? Tired of you constantly criticizing him, making a mockery – he's alright once you get to know him, you know, and I've met far worse people who'd be prepared to chase Chomper out of the valley without batting an eyelid, so will you guys JUST SHUT UP AND GIVE ME AND MY FAMILY A BREAK?"

She had gotten louder as this rant progressed, until she was positively screaming by the end of it. Then, she turned her back on then, sitting defiantly on the top of the hill, staring off into the horizon.

Her five friends all exchanged looks. Cera often got into moods like this, but outbursts such as the one that had just taken place were more of a rarity. If Cera was reacting like this to something rather commonplace, there was definitely something going on they didn't know about.

Eventually, Ducky gingerly stepped forward, and placed her hand in what she hoped was a reassuring manner on the young threehorn's back.

To her horror, Cera's cerulean blue eyes were swimming with tears, which were slowly dripping down onto the ground.

Immediately, the other four drew in close to them in a circle of comfort.

"Cera…" Ducky probed gently. "What is wrong?"

"It's…it's," Cera sobbed. "My dad and Tria. They've…they've been arguing."

"What about?" Littlefoot asked.

Cera gave a dismal snort.

"Anything they can think of, it seems. They used to do it quite a bit in a joking manner, you know? Ending with laughter…but not now. They're so cold toward each other and…"

A fresh wave of tears overwhelmed her.

"It's just…" Cera managed to say. "It's just…I really like Tria now. She's…she's just like…like my mom was."

Her five friends were visibly taken aback by this announcement. Cera had never mentioned her mother to any of them – it was an extremely sensitive subject to her.

"And…" said threehorn continued, ignoring her friends' reactions, "she's better for dad. He's not as grumpy, or as miserable as he was when she's around…if they split up, then…it'll just be like it was before and…I may never see Tria again…"

Having clearly finished her explanation, Cera collapsed into a lying position and remained there, crying silently.

Eventually, Littlefoot spoke up.

"Look, Cera…I'm not how to respond to all this, but we're your friends. Whatever happens, we're going to stand by you throughout."

Everyone else muttered their agreement, Spike non-verbally.

A small smile slowly crept its way onto Cera's face.

"Thanks…"

"And," Littlefoot continued. "I'm sure Chomper will too…wherever he is…"

* * *

Where Chomper was, even he was not sure.

He had woken up with little lights dancing drunkenly in the corners of his eyes, and his ears were ringing. He had no idea where he was, whether back in his sleeping spot, or on the verge of falling into a smoking mountain. Being knocked out wasn't so bad – it was the waking up afterwards that really got you down.

As his vision began to swim back into focus, the first thing he was able to make out was how dark it was. Was it night-time? Blinking furiously, he was able to finally see the two distinct figures in front of him - the bladeback and the twoclaw who had knocked him out.

"Where are we?" Chomper demanded, attempting to rise to his feet. The bladeback pushed him back down.

"Don't get up twig-arm – you're in no state for standing at the moment. Besides, what will you use to break your fall?" He smirked, and the twoclaw scowled.

"We're in the secret caverns," she replied. "Sorry for knocking you out like we did, but it was the only way we could get you on your own without attracting attention from the flatteeth."

Then, fixing a more friendly gesture on her face, she extended her claw.

"Uh…my name's Saureen, and this is Seizon. What's your name?"

"Chomper," Chomper replied.

Saureen 'awwwwed' in delight, but Seizon simply snorted.

"What?" Saureen demanded, whirling around to face her bladeback companion. "It's a cute name!"

"When you're a hatchling," Seizon countered. He turned to Chomper. "Please tell me that's just a nickname?"

Chomper shook his head.

"It was the name my friends gave me, and my parents just decided to keep it," he explained.

"Friends? You mean those flatteeth?" Seizon asked.

"Yeah."

"You live with them? What about your parents?"

"Well," Chomper explained. "Apparently, my egg was stolen by some egg-stealers, and my friends managed to get it back from them. They didn't know it was a Sharptooth egg, and so they made plans to raise me themselves. When I hatched, they were a bit scared at first, but they eventually accepted me."

Saureen smiled. "That's quite sweet…"

"Continue," Seizon said in monotone.

"OK, well, my parents eventually came looking for me and took me out of the valley and onto this island. One day, my friends came back, and my parents learned to trust them. They had to go away again soon afterwards, but then Redclaw…" Chomper now remembered the occasion with some sadness. "Redclaw attacked our island. I was able to get away, and I went to the Great Valley."

"We were separated from our families too," Saureen consoled. "We were attacked by a massive spiked longneck, and we were told to go here…"

Chomper's face brightened.

"Come and meet my friends then, they're great!"

"Actually," Seizon cut across forcefully. "We're not here to stay."

Chomper was now getting annoyed.

"Alright," he said, folding his arms. "Tell me what you're here for then, and what the hell you want with me!"

"Sure." Seizon began pacing back and forth.

"OK. I guess it starts with my stepdad, Xal. He's great. He's got big plans for us. For all of us."

"All of us?"

"All us sharpteeth," Sezion explained. "I mean, look at us! We're oppressed in this world. It's not like that livestock in the Great Valley, growing fat on all that vegetation. It's so easy for them – to eat, just gulp down the nearest green thing. For us? We dice with death everytime we try and eat. We have to give chase, risk getting crushed to death…it isn't right. Not to mention how we get plagued by immoral and malevolent individuals such as Redclaw and the spiked longneck. But Xal promises, with plans he has in place, one day us sharpteeth will live in paradise, with all the food we need, and no idiots oppressing us."

Something about that statement made Chomper shudder. Perhaps the mention of food…

"What are these plans of his?" Chomper asked.

"That's where you come, my friend," Seizon informed him. "Somehow, Xal found out about you, and so he sent us here to find you. Me and Saureen are forming this pack, and with you, the key to the Great Valley, within it, we can begin this dream of his!"

Seizon was getting extremely animated as he spoke – he obviously saw his stepdad as something of zeal.

"Well," Chomper said. "What if I don't want to join you?"

"That's tough luck," Seizon growled. "You're joining our pack whether you like it or not."

"Chomper," Saureen coaxed. "Think about it this way – insects aren't going to fill your stomach forever – you're going to need to get used to living outside the valley either way. Why not come with is? There's safety in numbers, you know."

Chomper considered. Xal sounded like a complete crackpot to him, but if he told Seizon that, he'd break his arms. Still, the idea of saving sharpteeth from the wrath of Redclaw was something that had always appealed to him, right? And this spiked longneck didn't sound like a pleasant piece of work either. Even though what Xal wanted to do seemed to be on the slightly extreme side, if Chomper were in the middle of it all, maybe he could manipulate the situation into something even better? It didn't look as though he had a lot of choice anyway…

"OK," he said. "Lead the way Seizon."

Smiling, Seizon walked off into the shadows, closely followed by Chomper and Saureen.

"I've left the others in our pack in a cave nearby," the bladeback explained. "I'll introduce you to them…"

Chomper was squinting as they exited the cave into the mysterious beyond. After the darkness of the caverns, the bright circle was blinding.

"Watch your step," Saureen advised.

The three young sharpteeth continued to make their way down the rocks. Unfortunately for them, their exodus didn't go unnoticed.

"Wow, Seizon."

A mocking voice cut its way through the still air. Seizon glared at its source and swore under his breath.

The voice continued.

"You've done it now…"

Chomper too looked at the source of the voice. To his horror, he saw, standing on a rocky ledge above them, two fast-biters.

One blue, one green…

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!  
Uh, yeah. Thanks for reading, and this time PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW! I CANNOT STRESS THIS ENOUGH! OK, personal promotion aside, I hope you're interested to see where this story goes. After the fifth chapter, there may be a slight lull in update regularity, as all these chapters currently being posted are already written, as are the next three. Anyway, again, please review, let me know what you think, and have a good day! **


	4. The Pack

**Hello, and here's the next chapter! Not much to say, just hope you enjoy...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Land Before Time. I doesn't seem anyone does anymore...  
**

* * *

**Chapter Three: The Pack**

Treestars…

Many of the elders of the Great Valley said that Spike had a one-track mind, and for evidence they pointed to how Spike would immediately wander over to the nearest plantation of treestars and scoff the lot in ten seconds flat.

But those who knew Spike better were fully aware that treestars were not the only things he thought about. He also thought about tree-sweets, tall grass, sweet bubbles, berries, the spices you could get from different flower petals…

OK, as well as food, he also thought very deeply about his friends. And so whilst he was making short work of a pile of treestars whilst his friends were who knew where, he thought very pensively about Cera's current situation.

Spike knew from experience that family didn't necessarily mean those biologically related to you. In his time, he had never known those individuals, but to say he had no family would be a lie greater than him having no appetite. He considered Ducky and her family as his own, and had always done. Although he was fully aware of their differences, he very easily saw past them. Was that because they were the only family he had ever known? He guessed so.

Either way, he knew full well of family-like relationships with those who weren't true family, and so he felt he could empathize fully with what Cera was feeling right now.

He took another bite out of the treestars. As he chewed them slowly, he wondered what would happen to Tria if she left Mr Threehorn. Would she never see Cera again? Well, Spike considered, that wouldn't make a lot of sense, considering it was Mr Threehorn she was angry with, not Cera.

So maybe things would work out for her after all? Would Cera still be able to see Tria?

Spike was interrupted in his thoughts by the approach of a huge longneck. As he gazed up at his colossus, he was dimly aware that this was not one that he regularly saw around the Valley. Then again, they were coming into the wandering times, so this must be a far-walker.

The longneck's bright yellow eyes flickered briefly to the young one beneath him. He gave a small nod of acknowledgement before tearing away at the leaves on a nearby tall tree without a word. It seemed that he was in deep thought as well, Spike reflected. But unfortunately, he himself wouldn't be getting any peace and quiet – longnecks were very noisy eaters.

Spike began to walk away, but as he did so, he couldn't help but look back at the wandering longneck. He knew it was wrong to judge, coming, but this longneck was…well, a bit weird. Not just his obscure, somewhat antisocial personality, but he looked weird as well…

After all, how many longnecks did you see around with spikes all over their bodies?

* * *

Chomper swallowed hard. All he could think about now was how much worse this situation had suddenly become. Screech and Thud seemed poised to tear him apart, and as if that weren't bad enough, Redclaw couldn't be far behind…

He glanced over at Seizon. Surely, someone who roughed the Mysterious Beyond like he did would be able to think of something? Seizon, like him, was standing stock-still, gazing intently at the two fast-biters. However, unlike Chomper, his expression was not fearful, merely annoyed.

"Dammit…" he muttered. "I should have known you two would show up eventually, ruining my day…can't you see I have something important to do?"

"You mean abducting this little biter and turning him into a killer?" Screech asked, a look of scepticism on his face. "Somehow, Seizon, that's not really a zeal I'd want to adhere to…the Great Valley will want their precious little pet project back soon…"

These insults bounced off Chomper, barely registering in his numb, frozen brain. He didn't want to get on the wrong side of these two, and part of him felt like he should yell out a warning to Seizon.

Thud stepped forward slightly.

"You're heading for trouble Seizon," he warned, and Chomper could have sworn he detected a change in tone. No longer was his voice cold and sneering. It sounded like he thought he was giving Seizon sound advice.

"Following Xal will lend you nothing but the consequences of your mistakes…"

Seizon let out a snarl of anger.

"And I suppose your boss Redclaw fed you all of that Spiketail dirt, did he?" His amber eyes darted around slightly. "Where is he anyway?"

"Redclaw got into an accident and fell into a coma at least a cold time ago," Thud replied levelly.

Well, that was news to Chomper. Did this mean an end to his tyrannical influence in the area?

"We take our commands from someone else now," Screech added. "Someone who knows full well that following Xal will lead to death as sure as jumping into a Smoking Mountain."

Chomper was about to ask who this person was, but before he could, Seizon let out a short bark of harsh laughter.

"I'm not surprised you need someone else to take orders from," he sneered. "You always were pathetic cowardly scavengers!"

This provocation had gotten to Screech. Letting out a sharp growl of fury, he began charging towards the young bladeback, despite Thud's yell of,

"Wait!"

Seizon began to charge too. Then, leaping straight into the air, he latched onto the side of Screech's body and sunk his teeth into the fast-biter's arm.

Screech howled in pain, and Seizon took the opportunity to swing himself inwards, kicking Screech in the gut with both legs.

The misplaced rocks on the Great Wall had already caused Screech to be off-balance, and Seizon's kick sent him tumbling head over heels. Seizon released his arm at just the right moment, and landed expertly on his feet.

As Screech fell, he dislodged some of the looser rocks, causing a mini-rockslide to carry him all the way to the bottom of the wall.

Thud stared intently at his fallen companion before glaring at Seizon.

"This isn't the end," he hissed. "Take heed my warning hatchling!"

And with that, he quickly leapt down the cliff-face, picked up Screech's unconscious form, and sprinted off without a backwards glance.

"Yeah, you better run!" Seizon hollered. He turned, grinning to Chomper.

"You see, my friend, that is the correct way to get rid of pests!"

This direct address seemed to snap Chomper out of his stunned miasma.

"They said they were taking orders from someone else," he said. "Don't you think it would have been worth finding out who it was?"

"Nah," Seizon replied, unconcernedly. "Whoever he is will soon know not to mess with Xal!"

"It could be a 'she'," Saureen said waspishly. "They can be powerful and influential too, y'know!"

Seizon merely shrugged.

"Whatever."

They soon made it down to the base of the Great Wall, and as they did so, Chomper looked back at the Valley. He had a horrible feeling of dread developing in the pit of his stomach. Would he ever see it again?

"Chomper, come on!" Saureen called back to him. Chomper sped up to catch up with her.

The three of them began to walk. Chomper wasn't entirely sure where, but Seizon seemed to be leading him somewhere. Saureen, on the other hand, hung back with him.

"You know Screech and Thud right?" she asked.

"Yeah," Chomper replied. "They're always with Redclaw. Why?"

"They used to live near us," Saureen told him. "In the Fanged Forest where Xal is in control of. And…they were nice."

Chomper was shocked. The idea of Screech and Thud being nice was such a ludicrous concept, it made his head spin just to try and imagine it. It would have been easier to imagine Grandma and Grandpa Longneck as hatchlings.

"To be fair," Saureen said. "We didn't see a lot of them. They were just around, you know? One day, they just weren't there anymore. When I heard they'd joined Redclaw, I just couldn't believe it…but, listen, don't tell Seizon, but my main worry is that Xal is the reason they left."

Choosing Redclaw over Xal? Chomper's blood ran cold. If that were true, Xal would be the last person on Earth he would want to meet…

"Saureen," he said seriously. "What is Xal even like?"

"He's…" the young twoclaw seemed at a loss for what to say. "Well, he's alright. He's quite kind to me and stuff…but…I don't think he's right in the head. Sometimes he just smiles to himself. There's nobody else around to make him laugh or anything, but he just smiles, like there's something he knows that we don't…"

"OK, we're here," Seizon called out, cutting Saureen short.

They had arrived at a small cave on a rocky outcrop overlooking a stream. Chomper shivered slightly. The place was too quiet, and the lack of any animal larger than a scorpion was simply unnerving.

Seizon entered the cave without delay, Chomper and Saureen following. After walking in the semi-darkness for a short while, Seizon said loudly.

"Alright guys, here's Chomper, our new addition to the pack!"

Chomper could see quickly to whom he was addressing – apparently snoozing in the corners of the cave were four young sharpteeth.

Two of them, evidently quilled fast-biters (Unquillosaurus) immediately got to their feet and strode over to Chomper, their eyes narrowed in curiosity.

The first, a vibrantly orange male began to sniff Chomper intently, as though trying to detect some trace of contamination.

"He absolutely reeks of leaf-eater," he commented to Seizon, his mouth watering slightly.

"Yes. He lives with them," Seizon replied impatiently. "He probably doesn't taste like them though."

The fast-biter turned back to Chomper.

"Pyron," he said shortly, sticking out his claw. "That's my sister, Nycha."

After Chomper and Pyron shook, the former turned his attention to Nycha, who had a very obvious lilac tinge to her skin, making it hard to believe she and Pyron came out of the same gene pool.

She was looking Chomper up and down, a look of dissatisfaction on her face.

"A bit scrawny isn't he?" she said, grabbing ahold of his arm without invitation and examining it.

"Certainly if it's just his arm you're looking at," Seizon joked. Saureen shot him a look of disdain.

Nycha shrugged and walked back to the spot she had been dozing in a few moments before.

"Scrawniness doesn't really matter to me," said the third young Sharptooth, a burly female Slashclaw (Giganotosaurus) with dark, ruby-red scales and jewel-bright blue eyes. She strode over to Chomper and gazed at him intently, her eyes shining with delight.

"Hey, you can call me Lini," she said, smiling brightly.

"Charmed…" Chomper muttered in reply. He didn't know if it was her height, but he found her penetrating scrutinization of him quite unnerving.

"Never mind scrawny, he's great!" Lini declared allowed, grabbing Chomper by the shoulders and whirling him around to face the fourth young Sharptooth. "What do you think, Al?"

Al, a Crunchbiter (Herrerasaurus) with a dull gold and black striped body-pattern, raised his head slightly and merely shrugged.

"Alright, that's enough handling our guest," Seizon said abruptly, and Lini released him.

Seizon, Chomper noticed, seemed to have asserted his authority over this group a long time ago. He spoke a stood with a confidence unrivalled by anyone Chomper had ever seen.

"Right," Seizon continued. "Now that the hard water is broken, it's time we got ourselves some dinner!"

Chomper swallowed hard. Somehow, he didn't think dinner meant insects and lizards…

* * *

The Bright Circle was beginning its descent beyond the Horizon, bleaching the sky with a glorious golden-orange aura. And as the residents of the Great Valley were settling down for the night, a frantic cry rose up in the still air.

"Chomper!"

Littlefoot had been calling for his friend for hours, as had Ruby, Cera, Ducky, Petrie and Spike (though in his case non-verbally). No such luck. It seemed as though Chomper had vanished into thin air.

Littlefoot gave a great sigh and was about to flop to the ground, exhausted, when he noticed that Chomper wasn't the only one missing.

"Hey, where's Cera?" he asked Petrie.

"She over there," he told him, pointing.

Cera was indeed, sitting a distance away from, atop a small rock, deep in her own thought and gazing into the sky. Sure this could mean nothing good, Littlefoot gingerly approached her.

"You alright?" he asked.

Cera didn't answer immediately, but continued to gaze at the dusk.

Eventually, she spoke without turning around.

"I went to see Tria," she said, sounding as though she had a bad head-cold. "To ask her if she had seen Chomper. Whilst this conversation was going on, my dad arrived, and then…"

A fresh wave of tears took her over.

"I can't even remember what the argument was about," she sobbed. "But it was something so trivial that…"

Littlefoot tried to offer words of comfort, until he realised he was at a total loss for what to say.

About an hour later, under the Night Circle and stars, Littlefoot was walking slowly towards his sleeping spot, his head low. Today had begun in such a wonderful and happy way, and now Chomper was missing and Cera was inconsolable. He raised his head to look into the sky. As he did this, he noticed one of the stars shining brighter than the rest of them…

"How could it have come to this?" he whispered.

The star twinkled at him, and as it did so, a light breeze began to whisper in the trees, dislodging a fairly large treestar and sending it floating down to come at a rest right at Littlefoot's feet. There was a small pool of water in the centre of it. It was probably due to some light sky water that had fallen earlier, but as he stared at his glum reflection, he again noticed the light of the bright star, shining just above him.

Maybe, he thought, that these two disastrous events were working together to result in a better solution? It was far-fetched thinking, but somehow, it felt right…

Littlefoot was cut across in his thoughts by the approach of heavy footsteps. Looking behind him, he caught the sight of a bizarre looking longneck, with spikes all the way down his neck, back and tail. Not wanting to be caught in this far-walker's path, Littlefoot was about to slip off quietly to bed, when the longneck spoke.

"Hey, kid."

Littlefoot paused, confused. He had never seen this longneck before in his life, so why was he addressing him as though they were old friends?

"Umm…hello," he said in reply.

The longneck bent his neck low so that it was almost level with Littlefoot.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" he asked.

"I…I was just about to," Littlefoot assured him. "But, I had a busy day…"

The longneck smiled.

"You too, huh?" He raised his neck again. "My name's Kai. What's yours?"

"Littlefoot," Littlefoot replied, and he could have sworn he saw a flash of what might have been triumph in the Kai's yellow eyes.

"I see," he said. "I arrived here today. I travel a lot, and it feels good to settle down. How about you? What's made your day so busy?"

Littlefoot lowered his head.

"My friend's gone missing," he sighed. "And I've looked for him everywhere…"

"Oh really?" Kai said, sounding interested. "I may have to look out for him. What species is he?"

Littlefoot's heart skipped a beat. Kai may not be too chuffed to discover that a Sharptooth lived the in the Great Valley…

"He's a Sprinter," he said quickly, imagining Hyp's species and their resemblance to Chomper's. "Uhh…he's quite small, indigo-coloured and his name's Chomper."

"Got it," Kai replied, smiling once more. "You know, I'm glad I ran into you. Been looking for a fellow longneck all day. Well, I suppose I'll be seeing more of you on my stay here Littlefoot. Goodnight."

And with that, he walked away.

Littlefoot found himself gazing after him for quite a while. He seemed friendly enough, but there seemed to be something off about him. Littlefoot didn't quite know what. It may have been the way he said something…

"_Been looking for a fellow longneck all day…"_

Why did that statement bother him?

He looked back down at the treestar in front of him.

"I don't understand, mother…" he muttered, before picking up the leaf and placing it on his back. He then gazed back into the sky, his eyes fixed on the star shining brighter than the rest.

"But I still trust you…" he said, before walking off to bed.

* * *

**I can't believe its taken me this long to include Littlefoot's mother! Well, no matter. Rate and review, and give me your thoughts on all of these OCs. More about them will come to light later on.**


	5. How to get things done

**And here it is, the semi-thrilling continuation in the Venatione Venatus saga whether or not you like it is up to you - BUT PLEASE RATE A REVIEW! Ahem, without further ado...  
**

* * *

**Chapter Four: How to get things done**

Seizon stepped out of the cave and gazed up at the darkened sky, adorned with stars twinkling innocently down at his snout. He sniffed the air enthusiastically.

It was nigh time to hunt.

With this merry thought in mind, the rest of his pack filed out of the cave. Saureen, his, as always, right-hand woman first, followed by Lini and then Nycha. Pyron and Al sauntered out more slowly, with Chomper bringing up the rear. He stumbled slightly as he crept out the cave. Seizon felt like cringing.

"Alright, listen up everyone," Seizon called, and they all immediately stood to attention.

"I know this is the first time we've made a proper kill in weeks. But still, perhaps our rustiness on this skill will be a better pace for our rookie." He spared Chomper a bemused look, which he didn't return.

"Question, if I may, Seizon…" Pyron queried, raising his arm. "Why are we hunting in the dead of night? We won't be able to see a thing."

"And nor will they," Seizon replied. "Anyway, skilled hunters like us don't need night-vision. We have our sense of smell. Something that they barely have…"

Chomper could sense impending doom befalling upon his person. This was it, end of the line. Tonight he would be forced to kill a fellow dinosaur, one who's language and emotions he understood perfectly. After he had done that, he told himself, he could never return to the Great Valley.

Seizon began to pace in front of the group, and Chomper could tell the young bladeback was deliberately avoiding his gaze. Maybe he was concerned about what he may see in it? Saureen gently placed her claw on Chomper's skinny arm, but he shrugged her off. He wasn't going to be mollycoddled.

Not yet.

"This is how it will work," Seizon continued. "The usual way – some of us will chase the animal into the rest of us, so we've got it trapped and exhausted. Then we'll move in…" He pounded his fist into his palm.

"…for the kill."

Feeling slightly nauseous, Chomper spoke up.

"So, err…who's going in which group then?"

"Well, the one's giving the chase will be the one's quicker on their feet," Seizon replied, still not looking directly at him.

"Pyron and Nycha, that'll be you two. And Al too. And Saureen…" he turned to look at her.

"I'd like you to be with them as well. Lini and Chomper, you'll be with me, making the kill."

Chomper's insides disappeared. His whole body became rigid.

"N-no," he managed to stutter. "You don't want me in that group Seizon…I'm more the athletic type, I'll be better in the chase group…"

"You have immensely powerful jaws," Seizon said, now staring directly at him. His expression however, was unreadable. "They'll come in handy."

As though to emphasized the point, Lini grabbed Chomper playfully on the arm.

"Come on, Chomper," she coaxed, her eyes shining. "Taking down a leaf-eater is great fun!"

Chomper wasn't convinced. His insides had returned, only they felt like they had been filled with rocks in their absence.

"Right…" he mumbled.

Nycha stepped forward.

"Seizon, let him and me swap places. He's too puny to be on the killing team. He could be better in my place, and me better in his."

Chomper didn't care that she had called him puny. If he were able to get out this one…?

"No, Nycha," Seizon said firmly.

Oh.

"Why not?" Nycha asked intently, staring at Seizon with shining eyes to rival Lini's.

"Because I said so," Seizon replied calmly.

Nycha looked distraught, but relented anyway.

"There's still one more issue," Saureen stated. "What prey are we even chasing?"

Seizon smiled.

"Sniff around," he said. "I'm sure you'll find something suitable."

* * *

As it turned out, there was only one suitable prey (in Seizon's eyes anyway) in the area. Pyron had managed to follow the trail of a lone Spikethumb (Iguanodon) that was grazing dolefully in an abandoned dark canyon.

"Looks like we struck lucky," Seizon grinned. "OK, Chomper, Lini, come with me over to this small cavern." He gestured to a conveniently placed gap in the canyon wall.

"Saureen and the rest of ya, make sure you chase him over here."

Saureen and the others all gave affirmative nods before sprinting, hunched over to avoid being spotted by the herbivore to a place in which hemming it into the hole in the wall would be easy.

"It's all very simple, my friend," Seizon demonstrated, drawing a diagram in the earth just outside the mouth of the hole.

"Survival instincts dictate that whatever presents the most immediate danger is something worth running in the opposite direction to, even though you have no idea what might be waiting for you there…"

Seizon gave Chomper a trademark grin, displaying his shining white sharp teeth.

Chomper didn't respond. He simply stared perplexedly into space, hardly believing what was happening. This morning, he had woken up without a care in the world, in the impeccable shelter of the Great Valley. Now, he was crouching at the mouth of a cave with fellow sharpteeth, both of whom were considerably stronger than him, waiting to take down a fellow dinosaur…

That went without mentioning whatever was up with Xal, Screech and Thud, and this mysterious spiked longneck. If the worst came to worst, their actions would result in war, spread across the entire dinosaur world…

"Hey."

Chomper jumped at the sound of the whispered voice. Lini had just tapped him on the shoulder, more gently than Chomper thought was capable for her.

"You OK?" she whispered.

Chomper wasn't entirely sure how to respond. He opened his mouth, scrabbled around at a few words that were staggering around in his head before realising that they wouldn't construct a particularly relevant sentence, and closed his mouth again.

Lini gave him a warm, comforting smile, which was strange, as Chomper had never associated those sort of smiles with her either.

"It'll be OK," she assured him, tapping him kindly on the shoulder. "I know this whole experience is a bit intense for you, growing up the way you have. But it'll improve. We'll all support you through this, don't worry!"

And then, far beyond what Chomper was expecting, Lini leaned forward and hugged him tightly, her chin resting on top of his head.

It wasn't as if Chomper had never been hugged before, but there were a lot more awkward physics when being hugged by a leaf-eater. Chomper had no memory of being wrapped in a peer's embrace like this, as though by an older sister. It felt wonderful, and yet at the same time, Chomper felt a horrible yearning from the experience…

As Lini released him, Chomper heard a loud roar in the distance, in a voice he recognised as Pyron's. The hunt had begun.

Chomper could distinctly see the sillouhette of the spikethumb galloping towards them, emitting loud bellows of fear…

Seizon made the first move. Springing out from the hole, he clapsed his jaws around the neck of the unsuspecting victim, who desperately tried to swing him off. Lini soon joined in, biting with her powerful jaws on the animals flank, causing it to stagger and fall over. Saureen, Pyron, Nycha and Al all leapt on too, biting and clawing and the screaming, trashing creature…

Chomper was frozen in his spot, watching the massacre wide-eyed and fearful. There was nothing he could do as Seizon snapped the animal's neck quickly and announced,

"It's going to be a hell of job getting it back to our cave. Chomper, give us a hand."

Chomper knew it would do no good for him to resist. Still numb with shock, he slowly clambered out of the hole in the canyon wall and walked towards the corpse.

"Atta boy!" Seizon praised, thumping him on the back. Chomper still didn't respond. Silently, he helped the pack carry the massive body all the way back to their cave. Chomper hung back at the entrance. He felt that the sight of them all eating from the dead leaf-eater might just make him throw up.

He wasn't waiting outside long before Seizon came out to join him.

"I didn't expect you to participate in the killing the first time," Seizon informed him. "In fact, I would have been astounded if you did. You've done nothing to be ashamed of." He smiled to himself.

"In time, it'll get better…"

"Are these supposed to be words of comfort?" Chomper demanded.

Seizon scowled.

"Look, I'm doing my best for you here, mate," he snapped. "But if you can't see that then it's your own problem." With that, he strode back into the cave, without another word.

Chomper remained outside, gathering his thoughts as a chilly wind whipped around him and dark, spidery sky puffies blocked the stars from view. Hardly a night you'd want to be caught out in in the mysterious beyond…he still couldn't believe this was happening. He wondered what Littlefoot and the others were doing now…did they even care he was gone? It was no mystery, he felt, that they still held some amount of mistrust and fear about him. It was only natural. He had no business, as a Sharptooth, interfering with the peaceful flow of their lives – maybe it was time he moved on…

"Chomper?"

An uncertain voice had caught him unawares. Chomper turned to see the young Sharptooth cautiously emerge from the cave. This time it wasn't Seizon, but Saureen. Feeling he could realistically get on with her better, Chomper tried to force his face into a weak smile.

"Yes?"

"Are you…umm…going to eat?" Saureen asked tentatively. The smile slid from Chomper's face faster than a rockslide and he turned away from her.

"No…" he murmured. "I can't eat a fellow dinosaur…just imagining eating one of my friends…what happened to him was brutal and barbaric…"

Saureen approached him as his voice faltered. Gingerly, she placed a hand upon his shoulder, and slowly caressed it, creating a sense of comfort that Chomper needed all too well.

"Well, starving yourself isn't going to bring him back," Saureen reasoned. "Come on Chomper, you've got to eat! Your friends wouldn't want you to starve yourself either, even for the sake of another leaf-eater…"

Chomper paused. How could she know that? For all she knew, they could secretly despise him…then again, she had watched him at play with them…and an outsider can often see the non-biased truth before them…and…her words were strangely soothing. They sounded like you could trust them…

Slowly, Chomper went with her back to the cave.

* * *

Dawn.

Littlefoot yawned, his eyes bleary. He had managed to convince his grandparents to let him set out early, although now his groggy demeanour was telling him it wasn't such a good idea. Still, he had to know…

Around him, his five other friends were also sitting and waiting, in a circle amongst the tall grass. None of them said a word. Well, not until Spike helped himself to a mouthful of said grass, that is.

"Spike!" Ducky protested accusingly. "How can you be eating at a time like this?"

"He's just trying to continue as normal…" Cera replied. And, Littlefoot noticed, that was exactly what she was trying to do. Although quieter than normal, Cera was certainly not the emotional wreck they had been introduced to yesterday. This heartened Littlefoot greatly – Cera, he could see, was having a worse time of it than any of them, so if she could take a stiff-upper lip approach to this, so could the rest of them!

As if responding to his change of heart, a group of flyers, including Petrie's mother, all swooped down from the sky into their midst.

"Well?" Ruby asked nervously.

Mama Flyer shook her head sadly.

"There's no sign of him. We've searched every area of the valley and much of the immediate mysterious beyond. Nothing…"

Ruby swallowed hard.

"But at the same time," Mama Flyer continued. "That probably means he's not dead from some weird accident or something, otherwise we would have found his body…"

"Kidnap…?" Littlefoot suggested uncertainly.

Mama Flyer shrugged.

"I guess we can't rule out that possibility," she replied, as her companions took flight. "I can't see why anyone would kidnap Chomper, much less within our own valley, and then take him out, but don't lose faith. Remember, the fact that we've found no body makes it very unlikely he's dead."

She also took off. As she hovered a few feet above them, she turned to look at her son.

"Petrie, are you coming?" she asked.

"Err, no…me stay here," he replied.

"Sure."

After she had left, the six young dinosaurs all exchanged looks.

"Well," Cera sighed. "That doesn't leave us any the wiser…"

"No…" Littlefoot admitted. "I still can't work out-"

"Work out what?" a voice behind them interjected.

Littlefoot turned to see Kai, the spiked wandering longneck from last night stride towards them.

"Oh, hello Kai," Littlefoot greeted him offhandedly.

"Hey kid," Kai smiled down at him, and Littlefoot couldn't help but notice how he virtually ignored his companions.

"I've just spoke to your grandparents," he said warmly. "They seem proud of you…"

"Umm…well, they would be…" Littlefoot replied, still quite confused. He could tell his friends were wondering what on earth this longneck wanted…

"Anyway, work out what?" Kai repeated, his voice becoming business-like. He stripped the nearby branch of a tree of leaves as he said this.

"I can't work out where my friend is," Littlefoot replied.

"Yeah," Ruby added, speaking to Kai for the first time. "And we-"

"Well, I'm afraid I couldn't find him, son," Kai said, gazing down at Littlefoot, his voice heavy with sadness. But now Littlefoot was quite annoyed. It wasn't often that he felt such irritation for an adult – only Petrie's uncle Pterano had given this impression to him. But this time he knew why – Kai had completely ignored Ruby, not to mention interrupted her!

"Well," Littlefoot continued, a bite of coldness in his voice. "Neither have a group of flyers who volunteered to look for him, and they say-"

But Littlefoot broke off, as, to his surprise, Kai chuckled.

"Think they could do a better job than us though?" he asked, amused.

Littlefoot didn't quite know how to respond to this, so he just let the awkward silence hang in the air.

Eventually, Kai cleared his throat.

"Umm…anyway, I'll see you around," he muttered, wandering off.

"What a weirdo…" Cera muttered in an awed voice. "Where on earth did you find that guy?"

"He was just a far-walker that I met last night," Littlefoot replied. "He doesn't travel with a herd apparentley…" he shook his head.

"But never mind him. We still have a problem here – Chomper…"

"Well," Ruby said slowly. "I was thinking we could go and ask Mr Thicknose if he has any idea what this is all about…"

* * *

Mr Thicknose didn't seem in the least surprise to see them.

"I had a feeling you'd come along eventually…" he murmured.

"Yeah…" Littlefoot replied. "I was just wondering…do you have any idea what happened to Chomper?"

Thicknose shook his head.

"No…but I have come up with a theory. It may be completely off, but if you came to hear my opinions…"

"Oh yes, yes, yes – we have!" Ducky insisted.

"Very well then," Thicknose said briskly, and he began to pace back and forth.

"I suppose," he said. "To start at the very beginning, you have to understand what it's like for those who live outside the Great Valley. Particularly sharpteeth – I mean, they have to struggle every time they want to eat. It is surely a difficult life, and therefore, sometimes, community cohesion is required."

"Community cohesion?" Cera repeated.

"Exactly. That basically means a lot of dinosaurs, often from different species, in the same sort of area coming together to work together, generally in harmony." He smiled slightly. "One example, of course, would be our valley. It is one of the best places for community cohesion I've ever seen. But here we live in peace. We do not tend to be hostile to outsiders. That's very different with Sharptooth communities. They will essentially, from what I've heard, form gangs or sects, and they will almost always be in a state of warfare with another sect. And when you've got those sort of problems, every individual you can lay your hands on counts."

Thicknose took a deep breath.

"Imagine Chomper's parents were to begin their own sect to combat Redclaw's, for example. They would most definitely want their son to be part of it, and so they would then get hold of him by any means possible."

He smiled at them.

"I may be wrong, but I think that is what happened. So, in that case, he is, most likely, absolutely fine."

These words did provide comfort to Littlefoot, but he was still quite concerned. If Chomper's parents had taken him, surely they would have let Chomper explain to the rest of them where he was going? And in any case, did him being with his parents make him any safer? He could tell they were extremely protective and caring for him, but being out in the mysterious beyond undoubtedly constantly put him at risk from Redclaw's wrath. As far as he was concerned, they had to find him.

"I can't stand around any longer," Littlefoot declared.

"Maybe you sit down?" Petrie suggested.

"No, Petrie. I mean…I can't just stay here whilst Chomper's doing who knows what…I've…I've gotta go and find him."

As he turned to go, he expected some form of resistance from his friends, most likely from Cera. But it seemed that Cera felt she wanted to stay as far from home as possible, and so, she trotted along beside him, nodding.

"Yeah. I know what you mean. Let's go and find him."

"I'm coming too," Ruby added. Spike made a decisive noise and also went to follow Littlefoot. Convinced that Spike's opinion was legible, Ducky and Petrie also declared their intentions to come along.

"Great," Littlefoot said. "Then let's go."

However, just as they reached the passage leading to the mysterious beyond in the Great Wall, a voice behind them said,

"Children!"

They all recognised that voice. But as they turned to face Kai, Littlefoot couldn't help but notice…he had addressed them _all_…

"Yes?" he asked tentatively.

Kai shook his head sadly.

"I can't believe you're all planning to go into the mysterious beyond alone," he said sagely. "It's dangerous out there – it's what I came here to escape!"

Littlefoot just hung his head awkwardly, but Cera spoke up.

"We're going out there to help our friend. Perhaps you could wait until you knew the full story before you reprimanded us?"

Kai fixed her with a steely glare, which soon shut her up. Eventually, however, his face relaxed.

"Fair enough," he said. "However – I shall be accompanying you."

His words were greeted with silence. He took no notice of this, and just ploughed forward.

Littlefoot exchanged a look with his friends and they mutually decided it was best not to comment.

* * *

**Well, perhaps they decided not to, but PLEASE REVIEW! I'm going to shut up about that now...so, what do you think? This chapter title really reflects the entire situation as a whole - things are getting done in this chapter. Littlefoot and the others heading off to find Chomper with a strange companion who we now know is linked to Xal somehow...and Chomper's hunting with his new pack! What do you think of these sharpteeth characters, and which one's your favourite? Let me know about all of this, and as always, thanks for reading.**


	6. Mesmirising Memoirs

**And, very soon after the last one, here is the next chapter of VV, and its a long one! This could as be referred to as the flashback chapter, as there are soooo many flashbacks that help explain the background of this story further. Flashbacks are indicated in italics. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Mesmerising Memoirs**

Nobody could suspect what sort of plot was forming upon such a peaceful hill that the Fanged Forest rested upon.

As the sunlight winked its way through the lightly rustling leaves, a certain individual yawned and rose to his feet.

Well, it had been a month. Xal had always suspected Seizon could look after himself, but he was now slightly concerned that this may not be the case. Well, either that, or he couldn't rely on his comrades…

In an attempt to distract himself from the issue, he strolled over to where a large tiger-striped two-claw Sharptooth was lying, twitching slightly as the light of the Bright Circle caressed him.

"Well, Ferox?" Xal asked smoothly. "How are you feeling?"

"Not so bad," Ferox grunted, shifting slightly. "That damn longneck really did mess me up though…any word from Saureen and the others?"

Xal shook his head.

"I'm afraid not," he replied, his eyes glassy, apparently deep in thought.

Ferox opened one eye and gazed at the bladeback reproachfully.

"Listen, Xal," he said. "I've been following you unwaveringly here – I expected you to look after my daughter just as a small favour in return. But if you can't even manage that, I may have to-"

"Don't be foolish, Ferox," Xal interrupted coolly. "You know you're in no fit state to travel anywhere at the moment. In any case, I fairly sure that the only issue here is that the one whom I ordered to tail them is incompetent. They are most likely not in any danger at the moment. Seizon will protect her – I know he's capable of that."

"But if…"

"If," Xal cut across him again, this time in a sharper tone, which shut him up. "If that murderous flathead has caught up with them, we would know about it, because then he'd come back for us. He was obviously entrusted to do this job alone."

Ferox didn't raise any further objections. In any case, Xal was now distracted by a growing shape in the sky…

"Hang on…" he muttered, his eyes widening. "I think this is it…"

Ferox also looked up. The shape was now coming into focus, and when it landed on a branch of a nearby tree, it became obvious that it was a sharpbeak, who instantly saluted Xal.

"Ah, Ichy," Xal greeted him in return. "I was beginning to think you weren't coming…"

"Well, it's been a tough flight," Ichy protested. "Anyway, I'm pleased to report that Seizon and Saureen have successfully infiltrated the Great Valley and retrieved The Ambassador."

This was a code-word, but it obviously delighted Xal to no end.

"Excellent!" he said. "And they've put together a successful pack?"

"Yep," Ichy replied. "The Ambassador is a bit reluctant to engage in hunting activities, but that's only to be expected."

"Quite," Xal agreed, nodding. "And I'm sure Seizon will be able to lick him into shape…well, thank you for the news Ichy, now if you would kindly go back out there, and this time, make them aware of you, and tell exactly what I have planned."

"Sure thing," Ichy replied. "I'm so exhausted! I need to take a break and have a bite to eat before I go. I've only been able to eat a few lousy insects on my way here."

A look of annoyance crossed Xal's face.

"I don't like idleness, Ichy," he informed him. "Remember, I want from each according to their ability."

"And you promised TO each according to their need," Ichy countered. "I ask only for a small meal."

Xal sighed, and gestured to the hollowhorn that he killed earlier.

"Be my guest," he said.

Ichy quickly ate his fill before promising to do what Xal asked him and taking off again.

"You seem to be relying very heavily on Seizon," Ferox noted, speaking for the first time since Ichy arrived.

"I have great faith in him," Xal replied simply.

"He is only a kid though," Ferox persisted. "And you know – you're the only thing close to a father he actually has. Surely you need to take that responsibility into account."

Xal glared at him.

"I do," he insisted. "But sometimes, risks need to be taken for the greater good. Now, if, by some unlikely chance, he dies during this whole operation, he will be remembered in the new world as a great martyr."

He strode away before Ferox could challenge his logic further. Xal realised that he was sounding quite cold, but if only they had a clue what exactly he was working towards…this was Eykion's dream more than anything, and after everything that had happened, he couldn't betray his memory…

* * *

_The sky water was cascading upon the waiting sharpteeth in a torrent. Many of the harder-lined ones were simply standing there as it dripped off their muzzles, although a young bladeback whom we know as Xal was visibly shivering from a combination of cold, nerves and excitement._

_He turned to look at the most powerful Sharptooth of the group, the great Eykion, who was standing, staring fixedly at the mountain walls of the Great Valley. If one Sharptooth had backbone, it was definitely Eykion – it was even visible through his skin. At least, that's what Xal had always assumed the raised part of skin on his back was…_

"_Eykion…" Xal whispered. "Will we be killing Ulciscor tonight?"_

_Eykion nodded slowly._

"_If all goes to plan, then yes." He smiled slightly. "Then the Great Valley will be ours, and we can finally gain our freedoms. It'll be a paradise for sharpteeth – all tensions between our kinds will be over."_

_He gazed down at Xal._

"_You're eager I see?" he commented._

_Xal nodded._

"_This moment will make history!" he declared. "And so…it is an honour to be part of this history!"_

_Eykion nodded._

"_Nevertheless, it is important to remember that glory is not the reason for this…" he gazed, once again, up at the Great Valley. "This is for what is right and what is just. And if you have the ability to do so, you must act upon it for the greater good!"_

_These words echoed in the distant thunder as though from a God. Xal didn't think he had ever heard such wisdom preached. His eyes were wide with wonder as Eykion strode over to a Sharptooth flyer who had landed nearby._

"_Eykion," he said, saluting. "The time is right. We can infiltrate through the Southern cave into the caverns. Once we break through from there all of the prisoners shall be able to escape. Attempts to regain order from Ulciscor's forces will be stunted by our attack then."_

"_Excellent!" Eykion nodded heartily and turned to face his army._

"_Alright, listen up," he said. "This is one of the most pivotal turning points in history. I trust that every single one of you knows of the plan? The cave we shall enter through is the one bearing to the South. Now, for this operation, extreme care and courage is required…"_

_Xal held himself proudly._

"_If any of you feel you are not up to this challenge, you may leave now," Eykion continued._

_Not a single Sharptooth moved. And quite right too, Xal thought indignantly. If anyone had turned their cowardly tail on the great Eykion and his cause at this point, he would have hunted them down and make them pay for their treachery._

_Eykion, moving silently but swiftly, led them all to a cave to the South of the Great Valley. It wasn't quite as big as they'd hoped for._

"_Eykion!" Xal said breathlessly. "If I may…"_

"_Well, if you can fit…" Eykion replied simply. "But be careful, and make sure a pathway is cleared for the rest of us!"_

_Xal pressed forward – it would only take on to infiltrate! However, his infiltration didn't last long, as Eykion held him back._

"_What-"_

_His answer came to him when a terrifying crumbling of rocks signalled the approach of Ulciscor's foot-soldiers from atop the Great Wall. And looking up now, Xal could see their ugly forms silhouetted in the night sky. Longnecks, but somewhat shorter and stockier than most of their kind – most terrifying of all though was their tails – they ended with a powerful bony club…_

_With a deafening bellow, the longnecks began their charge down the mountainside, which Eykion quickly moved to retaliate against. His sharpteeth were ordered in mobilisation and they too charged. It was a great clash of teeth and bodies with grunts, growls, snarls, roars and bellows cutting through the night air as a great battle began._

_Xal, determined to redeem himself for, in his opinion, having failed his leader, charged straight up the mountainside in an attempt to get into the Valley that way. However, he was intercepted on the way there as one of the stocky longnecks rammed into him. Xal slid a few feet backwards before surging forward again, jaws opened wide. He bit the longneck on the shoulder, causing the creature to howl in pain before swinging its powerful tail around so the club struck Xal in the side._

_Cut and winded, Xal staggered backwards before skidding back down the mountainside, his attacker in pursuit. Not to be outdone, Xal next leapt onto the longneck's back, taking a huge bite out of it, and causing the leaf-eater to rear up, twisting his neck from side-to-side. Its tiny, hard head bludgeoned into Xal's shoulder, the momentum of which knocked them both over, once again sliding down the Wall. In an attempt to untangle himself from this herbivore, Xal kicked out whilst trying to get to his feet, flinging the animal's long neck into a pile of nearby rocks. There was a sickening crack as its neck broke, and Xal, wounded and bleeding, got unsteadily to his feet._

_A complete melee was going on around him. As Sharptooth and leaf eater alike fell around him, the mountainside was becoming a blood bath. Xal's primary concern however, was Eykion…_

_Charging back up the mountainside, Xal saw him: he was silhouetted against the Night Circle-light, atop the Great Wall itself, locked in combat with a tall, powerful, iron-grey longneck._

_Ulciscor himself._

_Without even thinking, Xal gave a mighty roar and charged. He would defend Eykion to the death if he had to…_

_Ulciscor turned his head slightly to see the bladeback snarling at him and gave his tail a light but effective flick. Xal was struck hard in the face and almost fell back down the mountain again. Seeing his attack hadn't worked Ulciscor made to attack him again, but just then Eykion leapt clean over the longneck, right in front of Xal in an effort to protect him. His jaws fastened around the powerful, whip-like tail, and Ulciscor bellowed in fury, attempting to shake him off. A short wrestle between these two might leaders resulted in Eykion being flung over the edge of the wall…_

"_Eykion!" Xal yelled in panic. Eykion had not fallen on the Eastern side of the wall, with a mountain slope and where all the sharpteeth and longnecks were battling. He had slipped over the other side, which was much more of a sheer drop. He was clinging to edge with his claws, but let's be honest – most sharpteeth don't have overly big arms._

_Ulciscor attempted to fling Xal over the edge to, but spurred by anger, Xal bit him on the flank, and during the wrestle, Xal heard Eykion speak._

"_Xal…give the order to retreat. I've got things under control here."_

_Retreat? Xal couldn't believe his ears._

"_Go! Now!" Eykion ordered more sharply. "Don't worry…most rock faces have a weak spot…"_

_Just as Xal realised what he meant, Ulciscor flung him off, sending him back down the mountain-slope, further away from Eykion. He gave the retreat order, just as he'd been commanded, and taking advantage of the weak point in the wall, Eykion caused a massive rockslide, collapsing the entire thing…  
_

* * *

It had been a self-sacrifice, Xal reflected. The cascading rocks had crushed Eykion to death, and most unfortunately, hadn't done the same for Ulciscor. However, many of his soldiers had also fallen under the rocks, and he was forced to flee from the Valley. With their numbers dwindled, the sharpteeth had known they couldn't take the Valley. But now, Xal decided, NOW…was the time to begin the operation again.

* * *

Chomper lay awake quite silently on the stone floor of the cave. Dawn was normally a lethargic moment for him, in which he'd lie in a doze as the warm rays caressed his scales until Ruby got him up. Now however, he didn't feel lethargic at all – these sleeping arrangements were NOT to his satisfaction.

It wasn't the cave that was bothering him – Chomper was used to sleeping in a cave. Rather than discomforting him, they normally made him feel quite safe and protected. No – what was bothering him was the fact that sleeping around him were a pack of sharpteeth who he had seen kill a leaf-eater yesterday, one whose bones still littered the floor.

Chomper closed his eyes and rolled over in an attempt to get some more sleep, but this was made impossible when a loud snore emitted from the one who was sleeping beside him. He opened his eyes and gazed, slightly annoyed, at Lini, who had insisted on sleeping next to him. He had accepted – but that was before he realised she snored even louder than Spike. Sighing and abandoning all hope of anymore sleep, Chomper sat up and rubbed his eyes.

On his other side, Saureen was sleeping peacefully, her low, rhythmic breathing a much more peaceful sound that Lini's snores – Chomper felt quite calmer watching her sleep – her positing whilst sleeping was very similar to his own – on her side, with her tail tucked up to her stomach. Seeing her elegant form like this, it was easy to forget that she too had been involved in the death of the leaf-eater.

Glancing over his shoulder, Chomper saw Al sleeping a slight distance away from them, his own tail curled around him, making practically no noise at all – no snoring or even heavy breathing…Chomper couldn't even been sure if he were alive were it not for the rhythmic rise and fall of his torso.

Seizon sounded quite relaxed in his sleep – he kept on making little sighs of ecstasy and gasps of pride…it seemed he was just as full of himself when asleep as when awake. Nycha was lying next to him – in fact, almost on top of him. Wow, she was eager…

So…where was Pyron?

This puzzled Chomper. In order to put his mind at ease, he got to his feet and crept quietly out of the cave.

Pyron was outside, carrying a few pointy seeds, for a reason that wasn't overly clear to Chomper yet. When Pyron saw him however, he smiled and waved.

"Morning!" he called.

"Uhh…morning," Chomper replied.

"What are you doing up so early?" Pyron continued.

"I could ask you the same thing…" Chomper countered.

Pyron laughed.

"Just thought I'd have a game before everyone else got up," he explained, gesturing to the pointy seeds he had now placed in a row. He then walked towards a spherical rock…

"Pointy seed bowling?" Chomper asked, unable to stop himself.

"Yeah!"

Chomper's face brightened.

"I love that game!" he said earnestly.

"Well, come down!" Pyron said warmly. "I've always wanted a bit of a rival…"

Chomper laughed in spite of himself.

"You've met your match now!" he joked.

It was actually rather fun, playing with Pyron. Despite his obvious skill at killing fellow dinosaurs, Chomper could hardly believe it. He talked and joked, just like any friend Chomper had had.

Eventually, Pyron won, though narrowly.

"Good game!" he commented, thumping him on the back. "You're not as weedy as you look…"

Chomper rolled his eyes.

"Thanks…" he muttered.

Pyron laughed again. His laugh was very striking to Littlefoot's, as it happened, which gave Chomper a twinge of homesickness in his gut.

"So…" Pyron said, gazing around slightly awkwardly. "What do you think?"

Chomper didn't pretend to misunderstand.

"It's horrible," he said at once. "I can't hunt – I'm not born for it…"

"Born for it?" Pyron repeated sceptically. "Do you actually believe in fate and destiny?"

Chomper shrugged.

"Maybe," he replied. "After all, I was hatched by leaf-eaters…that's got to mean something, right?"

"Not necessarily," Pyron said firmly. "After all, does that mean sharpteeth who were born into ruthless clans are always destined to be ruthless killers?"

Chomper felt slightly guilty.

"No…I didn't mean…"

But Pyron was still smiling.

"Don't worry about it. It'll get better."

Chomper gave a snort of scepticism.

"Everyone says that…"

"And they're right," Pyron insisted. "I tell you, when I first arrived in this group, I found everyone…well…a bit peculiar. Now, to be honest, they're all great!" He placed his hand on Chomper's shoulder. "Obviously it's going to take a bit longer with you, but we'll all be here to support you. That's sort of the point of bringing you along in the first place."

Chomper thought about this deeply. He still didn't know what his friends would say if they saw him doing this, but nevertheless he was amazed at the extraordinary similarities all these sharpteeth had with his friends. Pyron's smiling at him and the way his hand was on his shoulder, not to mention the way he spoke was as though he were addressing a brother, and Chomper was grateful to an extent he couldn't describe…

"Thanks," he said. "But still, everyone here hates me…"

"Rubbish!" Pyron declared, shaking Chomper slightly. "Come on! You're great fun to have around! Saureen really likes you, Lini-" he chuckled "-has _really _taken to you…Al gets on with everyone, don't worry about him…"

"What about Seizon?" Chomper demanded.

"Well," Pyron explained. "He may seem a bit of a harsh driver, especially to you…but if you got to know him, he is a pretty nice guy…he's just obsessed with doing things for Xal…"

"What do you think of Xal?" Chomper interrupted.

Pyron shrugged.

"Never met him," he said. "And as for my sister…" he paused and drew in breath. "OK…she doesn't like you, but she's very mistrusting of anyone other than myself and Seizon, who she fancies, so, you know…"

Chomper smiled again. It was quite a weak smile, but a smile all the same.

Pyron's smile became broader.

"OK," he said. "Now, do you want to know of a professional way to catch fish?"

* * *

"Come on Spike – sniff!" Ducky coaxed. Getting Spike to sniff for Chomper seemed to be the most sensible option at this moment in time, though Spike seemed to be quite confused about this trail. Chomper's scent was mixed in with several others, and in some cases, it even led back into the Valley. Or maybe he was just unnerved by the presence of such a peculiar stranger.

"You see," Kai was saying to Littlefoot, the only person he actually seemed to notice. "Communities such as the Great Valley have always been a source of fascination, but I think…"

Cera was behind the rest of the group, her mind being driven, for once, from all thoughts of her feuding family, as she was both worried for Chomper and irritated over Kai's strange attitude. She guessed they had no choice but to bring him along, otherwise he'd report on their wanderings, but all the same…

"Problem?"

Cera looked up to see Ruby come to walk beside her.

"Well…" Cera began. He gestured at Kai's massive frame.

"You don't like him do you?" Ruby asked lightly.

"No," Cera replied. "And I know, I guess I'm just being paranoid or…"

"No," Ruby said firmly. "I agree with you."

"You-what?" Cera was rather taken aback. Ruby was always an optimistic person – attempting to see the best in people. To say something like that was quite a shift in character.

Ruby glowered at Kai.

"He's very odd…" she muttered. "And rather rude…I don't know what's going on in his head, but it certainly isn't…"

"I wonder," Kai suddenly said loudly. "Have you kids ever heard of a longneck called Ulciscor?"

"No…" Petrie replied uncertainly, hovering near Kai's eye.

"Who he?"

Kai smiled reminiscently.

"He's great," he said earnestly. "One of the best longnecks I've ever met. And a great leader. In fact, it's because of him I was in the Valley."

"Does he live in the Valley?" Littlefoot asked.

"No," Kai replied. "But he did. A long time ago…"

* * *

Tria drank slowly from a stream as she reflected on her meeting with Topsy earlier. It hadn't gone overly well. She sighed, shaking her head as she tried to forget about it.

She thought she was alone – she had in fact come here to be alone, when she noticed Mr Thicknose eating from a nearby bush. She decided it would pay to be polite.

"Ah, hello," she said.

"Hello…" Thicknose responded, looking slightly apprehensive.

Tria frowned slightly.

"Are you alright?" she asked. "You've been acting a bit reclusive lately…"

"Well, everyone's tried not to draw attention to themselves recently when you and your husband have been around, arguing…" Thicknose replied levelly.

Tria scowled.

"Don't give me that. It's not just us you've been withdrawing from. It's everyone. You seem preoccupied about something."

"I'm not…" Thicknose mumbled.

"Oh yes?"

Thicknose gave her a penetrating look.

"Perhaps if you saw things from my perspective, Tria," he said. "Of course, you wouldn't understand – you haven't been in the Great Valley all that long…"

"Yes," Tria agreed. "But Topsy has, and he doesn't ramble on about perspective…" at the moment, she didn't want to talk about her husband, but he was the first example she could think of.

"Not as long as me," Thicknose argued. "I was born here – none of the majority of the herd is. Sure, your husband and Mr Longneck have done great for this Valley with the process of everyone getting a say in decisions." Thicknose smiled jovially. "But all the same, they weren't born here – they and their herd arrived here shortly after the Great Earthshake. But I was born here – I've spent practically all of my life here. Heard great stories of the beginnings of us and the Hidden Runner. But there is one tale I can tell first-hand, but I've refrained from telling, due to the horror of the situation…"

"Just spit it out," Tria interrupted. "You're not making a lot of sense. Besides, I haven't seen the kids for a while – likelihood is they've gone in search of Chomper. And if we're going to go out and look for them, I'll need to hear your explanation quickly."

"Well, it's not something easy to tell," Thicknose replied. "But maybe now it's best to tell it, as I have a nasty feeling something very like it is going to happen soon…"

"Tell me," Tria insisted.

"Alright," Thicknose agreed. "I suppose it begins, with one individual. His name is largely unknown around the Valley these days. I expect you haven't heard it."

"What's the name?"

"Ulciscor."

* * *

_Thicknose, or Dorian, as he was known as a youngster, sat idly down by the fast-water watching some of his friends wrestle in the grass._

"_What exactly do you hope to gain?" he demanded of them._

_Loud thuds and yells was the reply he got, and so, laughing slightly he started to chew on the grass near him. Heavy footfalls however, told him that he had company._

_An impressively tall, iron-grey longneck was striding confidently towards him. He didn't say a word as his dark eyes swept over them all. Then, he stripped a mouthful of leaves from a nearby tree and began to chew rhythmically._

"_Hi," Dorian said, in an attempt to make conversation._

_The stranger nodded in reply._

"_You new here?" Dorian asked._

_Again with the nod._

"_What's your name?" Dorian pressed._

_The stranger swallowed the mouthful of leaves he was chewing before saying a single word._

"_Ulciscor."_

_He then returned to his eating without saying anything more. Dorian got the impression that to say his name was the only thing Ulciscor would speak for.  
_

* * *

"He was an impressive sight to behold," the modern-day Thicknose explained. "Very tall and elegant longneck sort of shape. Because of his size, I only realised later that he was actually not that much older than me – he just seemed it. Apart from his size and stature, there wasn't a lot to say about him. He was fairly polite, but he was, well…" Tria could tell he was searching for the right word.

"A bit peculiar," Thicknose decided.

"Yes, he does sound it," Tria replied, frowning. "I don't quite follow how an entire horror-story from the pre-Great Earthshake Valley can stem from this one reclusive longneck."

"I'm getting to that, Tria," Thicknose said patiently. "And it isn't a horror story – it's as real as anything that has happened to this Valley. Now, it's important in this to include details of some other individuals involved. What you need to understand is, back then, we didn't have the council the same way we do now – every elder in the Great Valley being involved in the decision making. We had rulers – they still listened to us, but essentially, they were in charge."

"Were they oppressive?" Tria asked, sounding suddenly interested.

"No," Thicknose replied, smirking slightly. "Quite the opposite in the fact. Oh, they were absolutely wonderful! I wish you'd known them – they always spoke to us at large, with kind, gentle words, that were also strong – they made you sound like you could trust them, you know? There words would wrap around you, comforting you like a mothers' tail and keeping you warm and safe…any decision they made for the Valley would be for the benefit of us, not themselves."

He suddenly gained a misty, faraway look in his eyes. Tria allowed him a few moments reminiscing before clearing her throat.

"So – who were they?"

"Hm? Oh yeah. Well, they were a family of spiketails actually. Quite a small group – some of them just kids…but the most prominent ones were our overall herd leader, Omendric, his wife, Opal, and his brother Ronan. Great they were…"

"What happened to them?" Tria asked.

Thicknose turned to her, a pained expression on his face.

"During one cold time, Omendric announced he was going to boost our spirits slightly by going and retrieving some hard water sweets on a dangerous mountainside. Because it was so dangerous, he announced he was going to go alone."

"Wasn't everyone worried he'd eat them all himself?" Tria asked, failing to hide a smile.

Thicknose laughed in spite of himself.

"The thing is, we all knew him too well. He had a large appetite, just like any spiketail. But his heart was bigger – we knew his main concern was for us." He sighed.

"So, what happened?" Tria asked.

"He went out into the Mysterious Beyond alone," Thicknose repeated simply. "What do you think happened?"

Tria nodded sympathetically.

"A pack of sharpteeth attacked him when he was on the mountainside," Thicknose explained. "To be honest, they were probably suffering worse than we were from this particularly nasty cold time, especially since white ground sparkles were common there, whereas we had none here…but we didn't see it that way. From what I heard, Omendric put up a terrific fight. He took out at least two of them before they finally pinned him down and…killed him…"

The last two words sent a shiver up Tria's spine.

"Then what?" she whispered.

"Well, everyone was very shocked and angry," Thicknose explained. "And there was quite a fierce argument about who should replace him…and during that, one voice made itself heard more than any others…"

* * *

_The panic and tension in the air was thick and rife mixed in with the loud buzz of angry and scared voices._

"_How could this have happened…?"_

"_This is terrible…"_

"_I can't believe this!"_

"_What are we going to do?"_

_Dorian gulped and made sure he was close to his friends. They were only adolescents, and were probably still vulnerable to stampedes made by terrified dinosaurs._

"_Please everyone!" a voice called at the crowd. It did very little to stifle the din, but Opal, even through her tears, was attempting to regain control of the Great Valley's populace._

_Her voice went unheard until one angry clubtail barked,_

"_This is all your fault spiketail! You should have gone with him!"_

_Many of the dinosaurs seemed to agree with this statement, and they began to swarm on Opal, giving angry mutters of distaste. Ronan quickly placed himself in front of her, his tail raised, in a seeming attempt to battle off the swarmers. But he would have a job…_

"_ENOUGH!"_

_Suddenly, the loudest bellow of the lot had now come from behind the mob, which turned to look at the majestic form of Ulciscor striding towards them. The crowd parted like the Red Sea as Ulciscor, the tallest one there, surveyed the dinosaurs._

"_You should not blame Omendric's family," Ulciscor insisted. "They did not have the power to stop this from happening. What we should be blaming is the system – even with one family in charge, there is still too much talk. We need quick and efficient actions by a great leader."_

_His words sounded so encouraging, very few of them even realised Ulciscor had made a subtle insult towards Omendric's leadership skills. On the contrary, many gave auditory agreements and one or two even cheered._

"_I'll tell you what else we should blame," Ulciscor continued, now standing where Omendric once stood to deliver speeches, his face twisting in hatred. "Sharpteeth!" he spat. "Their venom continues to seep through our world. They're a plague – worse than swarming leaf-gobblers, and our world will continue to be oppressed if they are allowed to exist. I promise you, if I can, I will lead my armies into the mysterious beyond, and all the sharpteeth in all the world will be hunted down and destroyed!"_

_This time, a great cheer rose up among the crowds, even though what Ulciscor said was rather irrational – what armies was he even referring to? Even so, it took Opal and Ronan many minutes to restore calm.  
_

* * *

"Things moved very quickly after that," modern Thicknose continued. "A few days later, Opal announced that they were going to have an election within the Valley – the populace would vote on whether they wanted the spiketail family to remain in charge or whether all power over the Valley should be handed to Ulciscor. The votes were cast, and the majority wanted Ulciscor to become leader – and so he did. The spiketails left the very same day. I'm told Opal and Ronan then got married and had a kid themselves, but I other than that, I never heard from either of them again."

He sighed.

"I'll tell you, even though I was sad to see the spiketails going, I actually supported Ulciscor. Like Omendric before him, he spoke as though you could trust him – only this time, he seemed to be offering long-term solutions to all the problems we had."

* * *

_Ulciscor gazed around at the eager crowd who had just voted him in._

"_Now," he said. "We must get things moving. From this day forward, we shall work tirelessly to ensure the destruction of all sharpteeth, the safety of our Valley, and the superiority of us in the world. It'll be hard, but I promise, the end result will more than make up for it._

_I expect you're all wondering how decisions will be made. Well, I'll tell you – I'll make all the decisions. And I have some special dinosaurs who will ensure all of these decisions are carried out."_

_From the bushes behind him, a group of dinosaurs emerged. They were a strange sight to behold – they were longnecks, but were quite short, stocky and ugly – especially compared to Ulciscor's iron-grey slenderness. Also, as was soon noticed by the crowd, they had bony clubs at the end of their tails…  
_

* * *

"Many were, understandably, quite nervous about the 'Bludgeon Brigade' as Ulciscor called them," Thicknose explained. They trooped around the Valley ensuring everything was, 'as it should.' Ulciscor however, insisted they were here for our safety."

"And what happened then?" Tria asked breathlessly.

"We just continued," Thicknose said simply. "Ulciscor put us to work on a task of 'strengthening the Valley.' Essentially, it was reinforcing the Great Wall with more rocks systematically. It kept us busy, but we thought we were working for the greater good. Not a lot happened until a few far-walkers arrived."

"And what happened to them?" Tria asked.

"They were stopped by some of the Bludgeoners," Thicknose replied, a trifle sadly. "They went to Ulciscor, who said that, as they were wanderers, and not residents of the Great Valley, they would have to be 'held' whilst alleged 'investigation' was made into their identities." He sighed.

"He was using the Secret Caverns as a sort of, well…prison."

Tria gasped.

"Yep. The far-walkers were placed in there, and promised that they would be let out eventually. Though we never saw any of them again. And then, something happened whilst we were working that changed everyone's view of Ulciscor…"

* * *

_Dorian gave a great sigh of satisfaction as the huge rock he had be rolling for past half an hour finally locked into place beside the rest. This section of the Great Wall would surely be able to resist any kind of Sharptooth attack!_

"_Nice work," Dorian's swimmer friend, Lando, commented. "Yep!" Dorian nodded. "Last a thousand cold times, that will!"_

"_Not as much as my work," Lando joked. "Anyway – time for lunch I think."_

"_Quite," Dorian agreed. All of their lunches were provided to them by the Bludgeoners near the Thundering Falls. And so, they walked over to the neat little piles of plant matter and began to eat._

"_You don't mind if I have that treesweet, do you?" Lando asked, gesturing to succulent fruit on Dorian's pile._

"_Course not," Dorian said, beginning to roll it towards him. He was stopped short, however, when a massive scaly, club smashed into the ground between him and Lando…this of course, was a Bludgeoner's tail._

"_I'm sorry," the exceptionally grim looking Bludgeoner said. "But a new law has been commissioned from Ulciscor. Four-footers and two-footers are no longer allowed to interact. Swimmer – you will have to leave. Now."_

"_What?" Lando was completely non-plussed. Before he had time to make any objections, two more Bludgeoners had forced their tails around his arms and were dragging him away…_

"_No!" Dorian protested, attempting to go after him, but he too was held back by the Bludgeoners._

"_This new law must be upheld," The grim Bludgeoner said gruffly. "Any breakers of this law will be severely punished."_

"_Why?" Dorian demanded, almost in tears._

"_Ask Ulciscor yourself," the Bludgeoner replied, gesturing to the iron-grey longneck striding towards them._

"_Is the law being enforced?" he asked the Bludgeoner. The Bludgeoner nodded, and gestured around, where Dorian could now see many two-footers being dragged away._

"_What's this for?" he demanded of Ulciscor. The Bludgeoners tensed around him, but Ulciscor seemed fairly relaxed._

"_It is for," he said. "Upholding the leaf-eaters' honour. We are all superior to sharpteeth, it is true, but because they are two-footed, two-footed leaf-eaters are inferior to four-footed ones. It's the way of the world, and for that reason, they cannot be allowed to mix with us four-footers, of which longnecks are the most superior of all."_

_His cocky smile angered Dorian to an extent where he was just hearing nonsense – which, he now realised, was all it had ever been._

"_That's crazy!" he yelled, before he could stop himself. "What gives you the right to say that and do that?"_

_Ulciscor's face curled in anger, and when the Bludgeoners restrained Dorian this time, he made no move to stop them. Then he pushed his face against Dorian's._

"_Because," he hissed. "I am the Lone Dinosaur!"  
_

* * *

"WHAT?" Tria practically screamed. "Did he actually say that?"

"Yep." Thicknose said simply. "And it was obvious many people believed him. But from that moment onwards, things went from bad to worse. Four-footers and two-footers were no longer allowed to interact. Any interaction would result in imprisonment. For speaking out against Ulciscor, I was imprisoned for four days, but many ended up in there a lot longer." Tears now started to form in the old dinosaur's eyes.

"And imprisonment wasn't the only punishment we faced," he said. "Many resistors – particularly two-footers, were brutally beaten by the Bludgeoners. And once in a while, they were taken to the top of the Great Wall, and amongst a crowd of terrified onlookers, were flung off to their deaths…"

Tria was wide-eyed in horror.

"They called this method execution," Thicknose explained. "And it happened to Lando…Ulciscor claimed that, as he was the Lone Dinosaur, he could do this. If anyone disagreed with him, they were imprisoned or killed. We lived in terror, still working for what we knew was a lost cause. But it's not as if we could resist…

"The Bludgeoners controlled every aspect of our lives. We were worked hard, though apparentley, the two-footers were forced to work harder. They even controlled our food – Ulciscor ordered that every major plantation was stripped of all its food, and that the treestars and treesweets and whatnot were stored and given out accordingly. Two-footers were given less food than us apparently, even though they worked harder. And of course, longnecks, especially Ulciscor, had the best food."

Tria was listening to this intently. She never knew that this old dinosaur had such hardship in his past. She suspected that there were precious few else in the Valley who would remember Ulciscor's reign of terror, as most of them had arrived following the massive drought and Great Earthshake.

"But I tell you…the worst moment of all of this came about a week after Lando's execution," Thicknose said, his voice shaking slightly. "I was working on enforcing the Great Wall, as usual, when I was ordered to go up to the top and examine its strength. So, I climbed to the top and was looking over just outside the Valley, a horrific sight met my eyes."

"What?" Tria breathed.

"Sharpteeth. Dead sharpteeth. Hundreds of them. Rows of corpses of all different kinds of sharpteeth, just lain out systematically. They had been violently beaten and crushed to death, and I had no doubt who had done it…Ulciscor had his Bludgeoners had gone out into the Mysterious Beyond and just killed any sharpteeth they could find, whether they were a threat to them or not, and left their corpses here, almost as trophies! Unprovoked barbaric attacks. And even from here, I could see that many of the sharpteeth were very young."

A horrible image of Chomper lying dead and crushed flashed through Tria's mind…if that had happened to him…no…she shouldn't think like that.

"So…what happened next?" Tria asked, her voice quavering.

"The Bludgeoner's must have realised my horrified look meant I had seen what they were trying to hide," Thicknose explained. "They dragged me back down and beat me with their tails until I promised not to say anything. This reign of terror though, the Great Valley under Ulciscor lasted quite a while longer, until one night, we heard a massive battle ensuing between the Blugdeon Brigade and an army of sharpteeth on the Great Wall. An entire portion of the wall collapsed, and due to his heavy losses in Bludgeoners, Ulciscor fled. Even though we were scarred and haunted by the experience, we eventually returned to our normal lives."

Tria was in a stunned silence as Dorian Thicknose finished his story.

"I never knew…" she murmured.

Thicknose shook his head.

"Of course not," he said. "But please don't worry."

"OK," Tria nodded. "I think I'll go and have a look for Cera now. She may still be in the Valley. She's very upset over mine and Topsy's disputes. I'll try and make it up to her."

She began to walk away, but then suddenly turned back.

"Hang on a minute," she said. "All of this stuff with Ulciscor – it was a long time ago, so why are you acting so reclusive now?"

Thicknose pulled a face.

"Because recently," he said. "Around the Valley I've been seeing a horrifying reminder of those days – in the form of a far-walker who bears a striking resemblance to Ulciscor's tyrannical and vicious right-hand man: a spiked longneck by the name of Kai."

* * *

**DUN-DUN-DUUUUUN! And there you have it! Here you have finally seen into Xal's mind and discover exactly who Kai is and what he's been doing...so, Thicknose lived in the Great Valley when it was under the regime of an authoritarian fascist apartheid dictatorship...who knows what more revelations shall be revealed as this goes on? Well, I certainly do...I will say to you now that the chapter updates will not be quite as frequent after this, as this is the last chapter that is already complete. But anyway, rate and review, let me know what you think, and as always, thanks for reading.**


	7. In pursuit of power

**Remember me? Yes I'm that nutter...well, here's the latest VV chapter. Now with all the backstories covered (sort of) we can get going...PLEASE ENJOY!  
**

* * *

**Chapter Six: In Pursuit of Power**

As the morning air danced with the twitter of birds and occasionally ripped up by the screech of a pterosaur, the other life-forms in the relative calm, sluggish dawn began to stir.

A small, furry mammal emerged gingerly from under a large rock where it had been resting the night before. It sniffed hopefully around, hoping to catch a whiff of some food in the wind.

As it exposed itself fully to the daylight, it didn't get time to realise it would be the last mistake it ever made.

A huge sickle-shaped claw stamped down hard upon the hapless creature, snapping its spine in an eyeblink. The corpse was then tossed clean into the air before vanishing down the gullet of a certain blue striped fastbiter.

"Reckless as ever…" Screech murmured to himself, a satisfied smile playing on his lips. "The day they learn is the day Redclaw makes peace with hatchlings."

Thud gave a derisive snort.

Screech glanced sideways at his brother.

"What?" he protested. "I'm just saying…"

"We're leaving that behind us," Thud insisted. "Redclaw's still comatose, and hopefully for life. Though it makes me shudder to think what'll happen if he ever comes back I discovers we've abandoned him…"

"That won't be a problem," Screech assured. "We've got support from many others now."

"If you say so," Thud sighed. "But I'm still not sure Zyro trusts us…"

"Of course he doesn't!" Screech replied, as if the whole thing were almost laughable. "We were associated with Redclaw, and before then, Xal! But this little task we're doing for him now will assure him that we ARE trustworthy and are determined to make amends with our fellow sharpteeth."

Thud nodded, and didn't make any further objections.

"Well," he said. "It seems that Seizon's re-grouping was a success after all, despite our best efforts…but according to our undercover agent, that Valley-bred little biter isn't finding it all too well…"

"Yes, indeed…" Screech nodded. "I wonder if he'll try and go running back to his friends?"

"You know Seizon would prevent that," Thud countered. "And besides, who's he got to go running back to?"

Screech stared at him.

"What are you talking about?" he demanded, his whole expression changing. "Those little upstarts we keep chasing around?"

"I saw them leaving the Valley with Ulciscor's right-hand man, earlier…" Thud sighed.

"You mean the spiked longneck?" Screech demanded, his eyes suddenly fearful.

"Yes," Thud nodded.

"But if he was back in the Great Valley…" Screech began.

"Then it won't be long until the rest are back too," Thud finished for him. "Yes…including the Bludgeon Brigade and Ulciscor himself…"

Screech gulped.

"Why are they suddenly mobilising now?" he asked, his voice quivering.

Thud shrugged.

"Could just be that now Ulciscor has managed to regroup with his forces, or perhaps they're being intimidated by Xal's own mobilisations. Possibly both. But what's important to bear in mind is that Zyro's forces – including us – can no longer stay at Threehorn Peak. It's too close to the Valley. We'll have to go somewhere else…"

"Where?"

"I don't know…" Thud began to pace. "Just somewhere away from the Valley."

"What about Seizon and the little biter?" Screech asked. "Surely we need to ensure that they don't get to Xal-"

"It's too late for that," Thud interrupted. "Zyro will not put his comrades in immediate danger, unlike Xal…" he shook his head. "Rest assured, the Fanged Forest is quite a distance from the Valley, so they will not be in danger from Ulciscor either." He smiled slightly.

"Besides," he continued. "I'm confident our undercover agent will prove reliable when we're not around."

* * *

Talk about mass hysteria.

Yesterday, only one youngster was missing. Today, there were six more, and the Great Valley's populace were panicking yet again. As the individuals screamed the names of all of those who were missing, Grandpa Longneck eventually asserted his authority and called an emergency council meeting.

"Everyone please calm down," he addressed the population. "Now, from what I can see, it's highly likely that the young ones have gone after Chomper themselves, whose whereabouts and reason for disappearance remain a mystery."

"Where's the proof they've gone after him?" shrieked a paranoid far-walker hadrosaur, losing his head completely. "I tell you, this Valley is-"

"The proof?" Topsy snapped at him. "Why, because he's their friend, that's the proof! So, you're saying you wouldn't go after a friend and companion if he were to go missing?"

The hadrosaur's anger flared.

"Are you calling me a coward, sir?!"

"Yes, he is," came a snide voice from behind him. Tria had joined the group.

"He tends to look down on others like that…"

Everyone suddenly grew uncomfortable. The last thing they needed at this point was for another round of verbal abuse from the pair of them. Strangely enough, it was the paranoid hadrosaur that came to their rescue.

"Listen, I don't care about your domestic upheaval!" he yelled, creating an angry mutter from the council. This remark hurt their sense of unity.

"You're a disgrace to the name of herd leader!" Kosh bellowed at him.

"I don't care!" the hadrosaur bellowed back. "I'm not a coward – I brought my herd here because I thought it would be best for them. But it turns out, with all these missing kids, this Valley is haunted! I bet it's the ghost of the Sharptooth who's teeth still hang around Saurus Rock, or perhaps the Hidden Runner…"

"Rubbish."

A new firm voice had entered the bickering. Many of the dinosaurs turned to see Thicknose stride into the debate.

"I've seen the Hidden Runner myself," he said. "And he's got even less backbone than you. But this insult hurling is childish, unnecessary and pointless. What we need to do is conduct a search party to find the children, who most likely are now in the Mysterious Beyond."

Grandpa Longneck nodded.

"Yes – they probably won't have gotten far, and the quickest way to catch up with them would be on the wing."

"I agree," piped up Petrie's mother. "I'll reform my search team, and we can go and have a look for them. If we don't get any conclusive results, we'll need a much more suitable search party."

So saying, she took off. It seemed that the decision had already been made. Calm was restored to the Great Valley, but Thicknose couldn't help but shake the feeling that a certain far-walker was missing also…

* * *

Chomper sighed with content as he lay back. Pyron wasn't wrong – this way of catching fish was indeed highly professional.

"What did I tell you, eh?" Pyron said loudly, looking equally content. "You get better flavour that way!"

"Hmm…its certainly better than leafeater…" Chomper muttered.

Pyron's smile slipped slightly.

"You didn't have to bring that up you know…" he sighed. "You could just embrace this new style of eating…" he gestured to the small stream they had just been swimming in in order to catch fish. Now, Al was wading around in it, attempting to do the same thing they had just been doing.

"Perhaps you could give me a few lessons, Pyron?" he suggested lightly. It was the first time Chomper had heard him speak, and his voice reflected his personality – calm and mellow.

Pyron laughed.

"I should never give up trade secrets you know!" he said jovially.

"Well, secret is certainly going to be the word for it," Al agreed. "Considering your feathers will get soaking wet with this hunting method."

"And try to imagine me swimming in this," Chomper chipped in. "With arms this size?"

"You've got a very good point," Al replied pensively, slowly submerging himself until only his eyes and the top of his head were visible. Then, without warning, he cannoned his body upward sending a tidal wave of water onto the bank. Chomper, who was in the immediate range of fire, leapt aside and laughed.

"If that's the best you can do, I've got nothing to worry about!" he teased. But he could say nothing more as he suddenly felt someone's hand slap playfully into his backside, sending him jerking forward and tumbling with a splash into the water. The rest of his torments became gurgles.

"Well, you do with me around!" Lini smirked impishly, who had been the one to send Chomper into his wet predicament.

"You like to be predictable, don't you?" Pyron sighed, flicking some water in her direction.

"How's this for a prediction?" Saureen yelled, coming out of nowhere and cannon-balling into the water. "I declare a water war!"

And so it began, the ironically named water war between the five young sharpteeth that was actually quite a harmonious activity. For Chomper at least, the fact that the dinosaurs he was playing with were predators who had killed rountinely the previous day meant nothing. This dark hangover vanished. For all the difference it could have made, he could have been back in the Great Valley as he splashed water laughingly over the others.

Watching this frisky little game with a smile on his face was Seizon, who was sitting just outside the cave they had camped in last night. Finally, Chomper was beginning to get accustomed to life in this pack. And why shouldn't he? Raised by leaf-eaters or not, he was still a Sharptooth, one of them, and should be treated as such.

Then, his companion who had been sleeping on top of him last night came to join him.

"Hi," Nycha greeted him shyly.

"Morning," Seizon smiled back at her. He inclined his head towards the water where the rest of the pack were. "Why don't you join them?"

Nycha scowled.

"Don't really like those wild gatherings," she sighed. "And I don't trust _him_."

Seizon didn't need to ask who she meant.

"Why?" he asked, not looking at her.

"Because he's part of them. I don't know how he managed to get ingrained so deeply into flattooth culture, but the fact that he is makes him our enemy."

"Now, that's where you're wrong, Nycha," Seizon replied. "It's his familiarity with flattoothed dinosaurs that makes him the key to our victory."

Nycha sighed again.

"You're a wonderful leader, you know Seizon," she said, a compliment which was merely absorbed into Seizon's inflated ego. "But I don't understand why you always act like we're in a war…"

"You're the one talking about enemies," Seizon reminded her. "And this is more than just a war – it's a revolution! Chomper here, given time, will help us."

"And what makes you think he won't help the leaf eaters?" Nycha snapped back.

"Because," Seizon replied coldly. "I actually trust Chomper. Sure, he's weedy and a little weird, but his heart is in the right place. And your paranoia of leaf eaters…what makes you think they are responsible for the deaths of your parents?"

Nycha didn't reply.

"And even if they were, surely the true criminals in the act are the pack members who then tried to kill you? Flatteeth are stupid animals, its true, but the true villains are sharpteeth like Redclaw who…"

"You don't know anything about it!" Nycha hissed at him.

"Oh yes? Pyron told me his side of the story, which I think sounds more likely," Seizon replied firmly, standing up and walking over to the water, leaving Nycha standing in still shock.

"Alright everyone!" Seizon shouted at the struggling five still in the water. They all turned to look at him. The happy beam of sunshine that had be bouncing around in Chomper's brain up until now dimmed a little, as he remembered that it was Seizon who had wanted him to do this in the first place.

"Well, I'm glad you're all enjoying yourselves. Already we are a brilliant cohesive unit." He smiled at them all, reminding Chomper strangely of the way Grandpa Longneck would smile at him, Littlefoot and the otherwise. The twinge of homesickness returned.

"But we can't stay here any longer. Our mission is to get back to the Fanged Forest – all evidence suggests that the spiked longneck has left that area to come after us. And I'm pleased to say we've most likely given him the slip."

Saureen exhaled in relief.

"And so now, we need to press on. It's going to take quite a while, but hopefully once we get going, it won't seem as long. And at the end of it, you shall meet Xal." He smiled. "I know that only Saureen and I have ever had that privilege. But you are all brilliant – like a family to me-"

Chomper looked up, hardly daring to believe it.

"And so, you deserve a place in this new world also!" Seizon concluding, grinning that broad, if slightly mad, grin of his.

Lini applauded.

"She loves anything anyone says," Pyron whispered to Chomper, who smirked in spite of himself.

"So what?" Lini demanded, who had overheard.

"Uh, question," Al queried. "How far exactly is the Fanged Forest from the Great Valley?"

"It took us a month to get to the Great Valley," Seizon replied. "We're going to be taking a more direct route back this time, so it hopefully won't take as long. Still several days walk, though, and we'll be stopping to eat et cetera."

Al looked slightly crestfallen. Chomper guessed he didn't enjoy walking too much, which he thought was strange, considering this Sharptooth was a nomad. He however, was unsettled by the distance for another reason. If his friends had sent out a search party, being as far away from them as the Forest was meant it may take, to be put short, a little while…

Saureen obviously knew what he was thinking, because she placed her hand on his shoulder and whispered in his ear.

"Don't worry – I think Xal's plan means we'll be coming back here soon…I know it's not ideal, but it's better than nothing…"

Chomper could only nod in agreement.

"Well, no point in slacking," Seizon said briskly. "Let's move out!"

And so, the pack of seven young sharpteeth began their long journey East. They didn't say much as they walked, they were just following the leader, namely Seizon. As they exited the canyon they had taken refuge in, Chomper felt horribly exposed. He was expecting anything to come out and grab him, as, he knew, anything could. Seizon didn't seem worried by this though. He, it seemed, was never worried by anything. Soon enough, Chomper's legs began to ache, and he didn't even notice Nycha sidle up to him and hiss in his ear.

"Don't think I don't know what you're planning!"

"Huh?" he had no idea what she was on about.

"You know – you're in league with flatteeth. I don't know what Seizon was thinking bringing you along, but I know you're planning to kill us all."

Chomper felt like collapsing with exasperation. How many times had he generated mistrust because he was a Sharptooth? And now, in an ironic twist of fate, he was generating mistrust for being not Sharptooth enough. Hmm…

"You should never have come here sapsucker!" Nycha snarled angrily in his ear. "You don't belong here and you should leave us now!"

At these words, Chomper's blood boiled. Here it was again, the irony making him angry. Did she not even think for a single minute that he regretted and despised getting pulled into this group a thousand times more than she did?

In a moment of blind fury, Chomper whirled around and attempted a physical retaliation. He barged into her with his jaws opened wide, only for Nycha to counter with a kick in the face that sent him crashing to the ground. The taste of his own blood in his mouth only spurred his adrenalin rush and he leapt to his feet to continue brawling, his look of deep dislike only matched by the sheer loathing in hers when Seizon skidded between them and held the fiery fastbiter back, whereas Pyron took hold of Chomper's arm and pulled him away.

"I'm not having any bad blood in my pack," Seizon snapped at them. "If you can't get along then just keep away from each other."

"He started it!" Nycha growled.

Chomper almost charged at her again, but Pyron held him back.

"But you can't honestly say you weren't provoking him, sis," Pyron reprimanded her.

Nycha didn't reply. As they continued walking, Pyron fell back to behind the group slightly, pulling Chomper gently with him.

"Please don't take anything she says seriously," Pyron advised. "She's just very jumpy about newcomers, even more so about leaf-eaters and those associated with them…" he sighed. "She hates them with a most deep-set passion."

"Why's that?" Chomper asked, though he wasn't really interested, he was too busy focusing on keeping his temper under control.

"Well," Pyron said uncertainly, "It's just…well, she thinks they killed our parents and lost us our home."

Chomper, suddenly listening, turned to him in shock.

"What…?"

"I'll tell you about it some other time," Pyron assured. "Right now, we've got to focus on making sure you and Nycha don't kill each other."

"Not much chance of that," Chomper sighed. "She's far stronger than I am…"

Pyron laughed.

"True! She could take on anyone – but that's not what we need. I'm attempting to hold this whole group together. Seizon may claim to do that too, but he's too busy, well – being Seizon." He smiled.

"And I really think you can make that work," he told Chomper. "Holding us together, I mean."

"How so?" Chomper asked gloomily. "Nycha just wanted my guts for-"

"You'll turn her around soon enough," Pyron assured. "Besides – you've managed to convince leaf-eaters you're trustworthy – now you're just working the other way round!"

Chomper sighed, but nodded and continued walking.

As they continued, Seizon led them to a small woodland, with a few tall trees dotted around, and towering ferns which Spike would be ecstatic over. If only this were the Fanged Forest, Chomper thought dispiritedly. He had had enough of walking already.

Suddenly, Seizon's nose twitched, as a slight but sustained scent wafted towards him.

"Oh…" he murmured. He then gestured to the six sharpteeth following him. "Wait a moment…"

As they stood watching him intently, Seizon crept forward a few paces before stopping and gazing at something they couldn't see with wide-eyed horror.

"Get down!" he hissed, waving his hand frantically, and they all immediately ducked. The tall ferns gave them ideal coverage, and as the seven of them hid, Seizon gritted his teeth in frustration.

"Take a look," he muttered. The other six peered over the top of the ferns and saw exactly what Seizon was referring to.

A huge, grey twoclaw Sharptooth was a short distance from them, standing at an angle so that he (hopefully) couldn't see them. He was eating gluttonously from a small longneck carcass, but what made this individual so frightening was the obviousness of certain colours – one of his eyes was yellow, but the other was red. The Sharptooth owed that colour to a scar running the length of his face all the way down to his claw, which was red as well…

"Redclaw…" Chomper gasped, his insides vanishing.

"I thought Thud said he was in a coma," Saureen breathed.

"You didn't seriously believe him though, did you?" Seizon growled. "They were attempting to deceive us – they're probably still working with him too…"

"We surely would have smelt them around here though, if that were the case," Al interrupted. "Besides, you met them just as you were leaving the Valley – why would they be at such a distance from him?"

"There could be a whole host of reasons," Seizon shot back. "Perhaps he stationed them there to feed us lies and hem us in."

"He doesn't look too interested in anything besides that carcass though," Al pointed out. "And if they were planning to hem us in, why would Screech and Thud try to stop you from taking Chomper out of the Valley?"

Seizon considered.

"It could be a double bluff," he suggested.

"Seems a bit unlikely," Saureen reasoned. "Come on Seizon – Redclaw may have simply just woken up from his coma."

Seizon turned to face them.

"All right – I suppose it doesn't really matter. The fact still remains, though, that Redclaw is around, meaning that we're going to have to take a detour. This'll be uncharted territory, I'm afraid, and will be a longer walk."

"Uncharted territory and a longer walk?" Lini protested. "That doesn't sound particularly ideal…"

"Well, if you think it would be better walking in the direct path of that monster," Seizon gestured to Redclaw, "then be my guest."

Nobody raised any further objections.

* * *

As the Bright Circle got higher in the sky, the heat of the day and the exhaustion of walking for so long was getting to Littlefoot. Sweat trickled down his forehead as he struggled onward. Occasionally he glanced back at the gigantic form of Kai. Said longneck didn't seem exhausted at all, but with his head high up into the sky, it was difficult to be sure.

They arrived at a small clump of trees, and Littlefoot thought that at last they could finally get some shade, when Kai said,

"Alright, short break to eat and rest."

His tone of voice was strange – almost as though he were a herd leader, giving them direct orders. But Littlefoot was too relieved to dissect this any further. Besides, Spike didn't need telling twice, and immediately bolted down a clump of ferns.

Kai began to eat too, stripping mouthfuls of leaves off the tree in a steady rhythm. Littlefoot was also helping himself to a few treestars, when he was approached by Cera and Ruby, both of whom looked apprehensive.

"Littlefoot, a word please," Cera said, inclining her head. And so, Littlefoot let them lead him away to an area a little distance from the rest.

"OK, basically," Cera explained. "It's your friend Kai…"

Ruby nodded. "If you've noticed what we've noticed, then you would have noticed that he's rude, arrogant, demanding, and…well…there's just something really strange about this stranger."

"Yes," Cera agreed. "I mean, be honest – how many far-walkers come to the Valley alone?"

"Doc?" Littlefoot suggested.

"Yeah, but unlike Doc, there's nothing heroic about him!" Cera scowled, gesturing angrily at Kai, who was still eating stolidly.

Littlefoot sighed.

"Yeah guys, I know what you mean. But if we hadn't taken him along, we would have told the grown-ups. Besides, look at his spikes! If we run into any sharpteeth, like Redclaw, he'll be able to fend them off easily!"

Cera and Ruby nodded, but still looked troubled. Kai, however, who had heard every word of the conversation suddenly spoke up.

"This green food is brilliant," he said. "It honestly is. Shame your friend isn't here – I'm sure he would enjoy it."

Ducky opened her mouth to tell him that Chomper didn't eat green food, but Petrie immediately zipped down from the tree branch he was resting on and held her beak shut. There was no need to let Kai know any more than he needed to, and so he just laughed nervously.

"Yeah…heh, heh…that's too bad…"

But it was such an odd question, at such an odd time, and Littlefoot couldn't help wondering, following the chilling look Kai then gave them all, whether he knew more than he was letting on.

* * *

The dark eyes misted over as its owner caught sight of what was once his home. The Great Valley…such a beautiful place. And it hadn't just been his home.

It had been his domain.

Ulciscor strutted over to a small oasis near the mountainous walls to see his contact – a nervous looking onehorn, who kept on swallowing and swivelling his head with the tic that was slowly taking over his body. Ulciscor would have much rather used one of his loyal Bludgeoners, but having one of them as a spy in the Great Valley would have attracted too much attention from those who had been around in his day. Ulciscor wasn't even sure there were any left, but it was better safe than sorry.

"What news?" Ulciscor asked coldly when he reached the onehorn.

"News…?" the onehorn swallowed. "Well, umm…"

Because of his slowness to reply, Ulciscor struck him hard with his tail. The onehorn yelled in pain as a thin, shining wound appeared on his skin.

"I do not have all day!" Ulciscor snarled. "Tell me what I want to know, or this'll be the end of the line for you."

The onehorn swallowed again, before saying,

"It would appear that the Sharptooth has already left the Valley."

Ulciscor gave another snarl of anger, and the onehorn cowered.

"Xal's work I suppose…I presume Kai has gone in pursuit?"

"Yes sir – he's keeping a close watch on a bunch of kids who were friendly with it."

"Excellent. Well, is that all?"

"Umm…" the onehorn looked even more nervous now. "Well…no sir…"

"Well then? Spit it out!"

"It would seem sir," the onehorn explained. "That one of the kids in that group was a spiketail who had no parents in the Great Valley, so was adopted by a family of swimmers."

Ulciscor wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Actual integration of inferior dinosaurs? How the Great Valley has changed since I was there…but is that all you wanted to tell me?"

"No!" the onehorn replied. He looked absolutely terrified, but was determined that Ulciscor understand. "I had my suspicions sir, and so I did a bit of research – meeting with various leaf-eaters and what not, and it turns out…" he gulped once more before saying: "It turns out that this spiketail is a direct descendant from Omendric's line! He's the son of Ronan and Opal!"

A shocked silence greeted these words. Ulciscor's eyes became wide and horror-struck. He gazed up at the sky for a while, taking in what his servant had just told him, thinking fast, before saying slowly,

"If the residents of the Valley hear about this, they'll want him as undisputed leader, whereas that is _my _job." He now looked furious.

"Well, if he was found without any parents, it's likely Ronan and Opal are dead. That'll make things easier. But in any case, we need to mobilize quickly. I must send word to Kai to dispose of the spiketail brat as quickly as possible."

"But I don't know where they are!" the onehorn protested.

Ulciscor glared at him.

"I wasn't talking about you," he snapped, his long tail snaking around the onehorn's neck. "You've served your purpose."

A resounding snap of a neck cut harshly through the still air, and the old onehorn fell to the ground, never to move again.

* * *

**And there you have it...I've always wondered whether there was something unusual about Spike, and as it turns out, he's the heir apparent to the Great Valley! Give me your thoughts - there's no guarantee when the next chapter will be, but hopefully not forever as has been the case with many of my fanfics in the past...anyway, rate and review, and as always, thanks for reading.**


	8. Into the cave network

**And here's the next chapter! Sorry its been a while, writer's block...of a severe kind. And for that reason, I'm not too satisfied with the second half of this chapter, but I guess its up to readers too...let me know what you think...  
**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Into the Cave Network**

It was strange, Spike reflected. Last thing he remembered was taking a break during a long walk, and snacking on every plant he could reach. Now, however, he was in a desolate wasteland, feeling drowsy…

He couldn't understand it. And even more weird, he now felt a strange sense of desperation. For what exactly? He had no idea. Possibly his friends to be back for him, as he was completely alone, but when he saw a figure on the horizon, all he felt was an increased sense of dread.

This figure was difficult to make out, but looked to Spike like a longneck – tall, sleek and iron-grey, with a pair of dark, beady eyes fixed upon him.

Then it spoke – its deep voice reverberating through Spike's skull like thunder.

"It's a stalemate then…" it said. "You may be hiding amongst your friends, but we know who you are now. You may inherited Omendric's Great Valley spirit of loyalty and courage, but ultimately, it will do you no good…"

This sounded horrendously threatening, and Spike was terrified. He was rooted to the spot, as the monstrous form of this intimidator approached him…

"Spike!"

The young spiketail was suddenly plucked from the depths of his sleep as he was roughly shaken awake by Ducky.

"Come on Spike!" she coaxed. "You've been sleeping too long! We have to go and find Chomper, we do, we do!"

Spike attempted to make a committal grunt, but the noise died in his throat and a chill swept over him when he saw Kai striding off in the distance, calling over his shoulder to Littlefoot.

Kai couldn't have been the longneck in the sleep-story, surely? No – different colour and shape. And yet…he couldn't help but associate that longneck with the rude one he now saw before him. For some reason, he was worried to move. He tensed himself firmly on the ground. He wished he had never dozed off.

"Spike!" The new octave that Ducky's voice hit expressed her concern for her adopted brother. She tapped him gently on the side of the head.

"Are you OK, Spike?" she asked.

Petrie, noticing something was wrong, flew down and perched on Spike's nose.

"I wonder," he said pensively. "Did you have a baaaaaaaaad sleep story?"

Spike nodded dolefully, causing Petrie to fall off his nose.

"Spike! Get a move on!" Cera, who was following in Kai's wake, called back to him.

Getting to his feet and dusting himself off, Petrie then said,

"Me think me know just the thing to motivate you."

So saying, he soared up into the branch of one of the tall trees, and after a few moments, something almost perfectly round and bright orange dropped down at Spike's feet. It was such an exuberant shape and colour that it took Spike a few seconds to realise that it was a tree sweet. But it was unlike any he had ever seen before – and if there was one person who knew his food, it was Spike. After sniffing it suspiciously, he found nothing wrong with it and immediately wolfed it down.

Wow! What a taste explosion!

In all his time of munching treestars, other tree sweets, grass, flowers, berries, various weeds that grew around the place, sweet bubbles and even bits of bark, Spike had never tasted ANYTHING so delicious in his life!

Fully motivated and his sleep story forgotten, he got happily to his feet and strode briskly away, the zingy taste of orange juice still the highlight of his mouth, and it was left to Ducky and Petrie to try and catch up.

"Now, listen to me."

Tricia looked innocently up at this stranger, who seemed to be giving her advice. Not that she was overly interested. She continued to munch on the large treestar she'd been given.

Kosh put his face closer to Tricia's.

"You're not going to go wandering off into the Mysterious Beyond like your sister does constantly, are you? Are you? No, you're not."

Tricia looked at him sceptically.

"Come on now," Kosh said sternly. "It's dangerous if you go walkabout. You're getting old enough to handle the Great Valley, but it's still dangerous out there!" he gestured.

Tricia rolled her eyes at him, but nevertheless settled down to continue munching her way through the treestar.

"Good girl!" Kosh nodded.

"Erm…can I help you?"

Tria was walking towards the two of them, a puzzled look on her face.

"Oh, hello Tria," Kosh replied, nodding good-naturedly at her. "Sorry – but your husband needed to attend an important meeting of the council, so he asked me if I could watch Tricia for a bit."

"Did he now?" Tria looked a bit disgruntled. "He didn't tell me about this."

"Perhaps he didn't want his face torn off in front of everyone again," Kosh suggested, smirking slightly.

Rolling her eyes but ignoring this comment, Tria then said,

"Didn't you want to attend this meeting?"

"Nah," said Kosh smoothly. "Other than heckling the cowards and fools I have nothing to add."

Tria chuckled.

"Like my husband you mean?"

"I wouldn't say that," Kosh replied seriously. "He may be a bit heavy-handed, but his heart's in the right place and he's a good diplomat. He can be a really inspirational leader."

"Funny," Tria muttered. "So was Ulciscor…"

"Who?"

"Never mind…" Tria replied quickly. Kosh nodded, and then continued.

"As far as I'm concerned, this issue you've got with Topps at the moment – what's it even all about?"

"Well," Tria explained, sighing a little. "It started simply with me claiming he was being a bit heavy-handed with Cera. Then, he started retorting at me that she wasn't my daughter…"

This nasty sentence hung in the air as Kosh groped for what to say next. This was something new altogether – actually arguing correct parenthood over a child who had lost her mother before arriving at the Valley? No wonder she had been so distraught.

"I don't see how she being your daughter or not should make any difference," Kosh informed her. "Spike is not Mrs Twoped's true son, and yet she treats him like one of the family."

"I know," Tria sighed. "And yet I'm not sure Cera wants to know me after all of this. I know our arguing has been upsetting her. It's been upsetting Tricia too!"

She gestured helplessly at the small pink Triceratops, who was carefully tearing apart the remains of the treestar, determined that nothing would remain intact.

"Have your arguments just been about who's whose daughter?" Kosh asked.

"No," Tria replied. "That just started it off – they've been about all sorts of rubbish…"

"In that case," Kosh continued. "If you can't find any legitimate reason for you and Topps to continue arguing, don't! It's time you made up – if not for your own sake, then for the girls'."

Tria gave him another puzzled look, with a slightly sceptical smirk.

"Oh, and you'd know about raising kids, would you Kosh? Very often, they go against what you're trying to do."

"I'm well aware of that," Kosh replied simply. "Tria – I've been a father before, but I lost my children a long time ago, along with everything and everyone else."

Tria's expression changed dramatically.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she breathed. "I didn't know…"

"Not many people do," Kosh replied, smiling sadly at her. "By the time I joined this mixed herd, I'd pretty much lost everyone to drought – or the earthshake. There was still my brother – who then went off with Pterano. But I really wasn't the best father. I loved my kids, but I can't believe I wasn't able to save them…"

Tria took a forceful stride towards him.

"Don't blame yourself," she said forcefully. "There was nothing you could have done."

"Survivor's guilt," Kosh explained. "Gets us all. But even though I think about it every day, the Great Valley is what cures me. The way I see it, it's a symbol of new beginnings. Showing that everyone deserves a second chance. It's me, starting over. A place of hope – we've even allowed a Sharptooth to live among us! It's the sort of place with the beauty, joy and community, that NOBODY should be allowed to take away…"

Tria could see a look of righteous anger overtake the old ankylosaur now, and she felt awed. Was this really how the average Valleian felt about the place? It definitely was cohesion in action.

"I guess the point I'm trying to make," Kosh continued. "Is that everyone deserves a second chance – including your husband."

Tria nodded.

"Yeah…yeah. Yes…I guess you're right." She seemed assured. "I'll go and wait for him outside the council meeting place and talk with him. Would you mind continuing to watch Tricia for a bit?"

"Certainly," Kosh nodded, and Tria went off to find her husband.

"Stop!" Seizon held up his hand dramatically.

"What?" came the irritated reply of six fellows.

Seizon grinned back at them.

"I think we've found it!"

"Found what?" Saureen was getting quite irritable now. "We've only taken a detour, what were you even looking for?"

"Take a look yourself!"

The six of them looked, and Chomper had to admit – he had seen caves and caverns before, but this was something else altogether.

What was ahead of them appeared to be a small mountain, though upon closer inspection, it was more like a massive rock monument, such as Saurus Rock. This however, had no clearly defined shape, though that didn't take away from its impressive squatness, with a wide, almost flat top and many entrances to caves here and there, implying a deep-set cavernous network within.

"I've heard about this!" Seizon declared excitedly. "It's called the Grand Cave Network."

"What it is exactly?" Chomper asked uncertainly. Despite his trepidation for heading to the Fanged Forest and the infamous Xal, he somehow didn't think investigating these mysterious caves would do him any good either – and if he, Chomper, a great cave lover, found this place rather foreboding and creepy. Anything could be lurking in those tunnels. But then Chomper remembered the sight that had forced them to take this detour in the first place.

"It's exactly what it's called," Seizon replied. "It's a Grand Network of caves! I've heard various legends and stories about this place. I don't know how many are true…"

"Oh!" Saureen suddenly had a look of realisation on her face. "This is the network mentioned in the story of the Stingy Fastbiter, right?"

Seizon nodded, an insane grin on his face. Put him in the back of a car, and who'd need a plastic dog?

"Yes," he affirmed. "The very same. Xal always told me such legends were based on fact."

"The stingy fastbiter?" Chomper had never heard of such a thing. Then again, most old dinosaur tales he had heard were leaf-eater ones from Grandpa Longneck. His parents had only ever told him tales of their childhood. Apart from the Legend of the Hidden Runner, he was completely ignorant of Sharptooth stories.

"Yep. The Stingy Fastbiter." Pyron laid a hand on his shoulder. "The story of a fastbiter who never hunted with anyone, because he wanted prey all for himself. They say he also kept shiny stones in massive quantities in places only he knew or could access."

"Wow, that really is stingy," Chomper nodded. "But what does that have to do with the cave network?"

"Well," Saureen explained. "After a flyer stole one of his stones, he had to find a new place to hide his hoards. He found the cave network, but ended up drowning in the underground river that is said to exist here."

"So, it's a ghost story?" Chomper asked, shuddering.

"No," Saureen replied. "It's a story that warns you away from greed and explains the dangers of the network itself."

"With such a collection of death traps and such-like," Seizon continued. "It would make a perfect fortress in battle."

"Uh…forgive me, but what are you actually talking about?" Al queried.

"I mean," Seizon said patiently. "That we're going to claim this place for Xal!"

So saying, he began striding off in that direction.

For a few seconds, nobody moved, but then Saureen lunged at Seizon and grabbed him by the arm.

"No!" she protested. "We're here to get Chomper to the Fanged Forest, not try to claim territory! Xal will do that once he's-"

"It can't hurt to have a look, surely?" Seizon said pleasantly, and continued his stroll towards the cave entrance.

Saureen just stared after him, an expression of mingled outrage, disbelief and exasperation on her face. Lini pressed herself forward and nudged her gently.

"We'd better follow him," she said. "Make sure he doesn't do anything ridiculous…"

Saureen just nodded mutely.

Once they had managed to hike their way to the entrance, they noticed Seizon gleefully inspecting what way there, which Chomper realised, with a thrill of horror, was a medium-sized longneck skeleton.

"This must be our lucky day," Seizon said, smiling at them slightly unnervingly.

"Lucky?" Chomper gulped, almost gagging.

"How is it lucky, Seizon?" Nycha demanded, leaping atop the longneck's ribcage.

The thrill of horror that Chomper felt was replaced by a sudden wave of surprise and confusion. Nycha was…agreeing with him? Since their scrap earlier, she had acted as though Chomper didn't exist. After that incident, openly agreeing with him on something her beloved Seizon didn't was like Redclaw playing Swimmer Splasher with his friends…

Pushing that thought out of his mind, Chomper's question was answered by what Nycha said next.

"There's no meat left on this carcass. It's a complete waste of space."

Of course, Chomper thought bitterly. If there was any meat on it, Nycha would be estatic.

"You're not looking hard enough!" Seizon insisted, and then he pulled a rib off the skeleton.

"Watch!"

They watched as Seizon bit into the bone, and spat the broken bit he had bitten off onto the floor.

"Take a look inside!" he encouraged. So they gathered round (Nycha determinately staying away from Chomper and noticed a strange red substance within it.

"Marrow," Seizon said. "The underrated food of the world." He licked a bit of it, pure ecstasy on his face. "Try some, its sensational."

And so, one by one, each of them tried a bit of marrow, and each of their faces became estatic and blissful. Lini almost hyperventilated with the intensity of the taste and collapsed to the floor.

Then it was Chomper's turn.

"Go on!" Seizon coaxed. "It's not going to do you any harm."

Chomper was reluctant. But remembering how delicious everyone seemed to find it, he realised that it wouldn't change the longneck's status, and he was quite hungry…

So, he took the bone from Seizon and licked some of the marrow.

Oh…wow…

Chomper didn't know whether or not to feel guilty that he loved it so much. He supposed that that was the definition of conscience – what hurt when everything else felt so good.

"Nice one!" Pyron said jubilantly, thumping Chomper on the back. "You see? You can do it."

"Yeah…" Chomper nodded slowly. "Yeah, I suppose so…"

"Well, that's great," Seizon muttered, his expression suddenly changing. "I've just realised something…" he threw the bone to the floor.

"What?" Saureen approached him. "What is it?"

"This longneck didn't just curl up and die here," Seizon explained, his eyes suddenly becoming alight with malice. "Nor did his flesh go walkies…someone killed him and ate him. Someone who decided to take up residence in this network." He took a deep breath. "I wanted to claim this cave network for Xal. And it seems there are people to take it from…a rival pack of sharpteeth who have made their home here!"

Saureen looked agog. She gazed at the skeleton, then at Seizon, the back again.

"Umm…well…" Chomper could tell she wasn't prepared to deal with a gang of sharpteeth. She may be gutsy, but she wasn't exactly a fighter. He felt Lini shuffle up closer to him, possibly to provide some comfort. At least she would be better suited to a fight…

"H-how do you know Xal's people haven't already claimed this place?" Saureen asked eventually. "The people who ate this longneck could be on our side."

That was a strange thing to say, Chomper reflected. Those who killed fellow dinosaurs tended to be bad guys in his book.

"They can't be," Seizon said angrily. "Xal would have told me. Someone else must have the claims to this place."

"You mean me?" came a snide voice from the shadows.

Ferox blearily opened one eye.

"Come on," Xal coaxed. "You've got to get up. I'm pretty sure your wounds will have healed by now."

"Even if they have, he'll do well to conserve his energy," a deep blue sharptooth countered in a calm but firm voice. "Xal, I think I can look after him. I am his mother after all."

Xal looked distastefully at the elderly Sharptooth. Tyra looked back, still calmly. She didn't care how much of a hero Xal was supposed to be – she was still perfectly within her rights to look after her own son.

"Actually," Xal said, nodding. "You may be right. Stay there Ferox, I have someone I'd like you both to meet." He strode off.

Tyra sighed.

"He really loves the sound of his own voice, doesn't he?" she commented.

Ferox smirked.

"I guess so. But maybe that confidence will lead us to victory…"

Tyra shrugged.

"Well, hopefully. I'll just wait and see…although…" she frowned slightly. "I don't much like the look of this one…"

Ferox opened his eyes and saw what she didn't like the look of. His eyes widened with shock as he understood exactly what she meant…

Xal had returned with a large Slashclaw, with a venom in his eyes Ferox had never seen. He scales were emerald green, and drool was dripping of his teeth that only matched the symbol of blood reflected in his eyes.

"This is Gigas," Xal said. "He was involved in the Battle of the Great Valley. Gigas, this is Ferox, the father of my stepson's friend, and his mother, Tyra."

Ferox and Tyra didn't say a word, but this just made Gigas' malevolent grin grow wider.

"Pleased to meet you…" Gigas said, in a voice that was more menacing that either of them could have thought possible for an individual. Ferox and Tyra were staring at him as though he'd just dropped from outer space. Xal however, didn't seem to notice.

"Gigas tells me he can amass a large army in order to mobilize our plans against Ulciscor, Redclaw and the Great Valley," Xal explained. "I don't doubt him. He has a very important role in our revolution."

"What's that?" Tyra demanded. Xal fixed with a steely glare.

"Execution," he replied coldly. "If there is anyone within my forces who I deem unfit, he will dispose of them – effectively."

Gigas nodded, still smirking.

"Yes," he affirmed. "I shall be making sure this army is flawless."

"I trust you will find him suitable," Xal said, his expression unreadable as he turned and walked away.

* * *

**And there we have it! That bit with Xal was originally going to be longer, but I decided to condense it. We'll see him in action later anyway...Review please, and give me your thoughts, of the new character introductions of what's going to happen next and as always, thanks for reading.**


	9. Full Scheme Ahead

**And we've hit the next chapter! This where the action begins, and things begin to get grittier...please enjoy.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Full Scheme Ahead**

Chomper and the other six looked in the direction of said snide voice to see who had uttered it. There question was answered when a stocky Sharptooth around their age, perhaps slightly older, sauntered towards them, looking about as calm as he would be discussing the weather. He was stocky and lean, with distinguished chest muscles upon a tarnished raw-red hide, with incredibly stumpy which were even shorter than Chomper's. It was obvious what he lacked with his arms though were made up by everything else – his short, brutish snout and a head topped with vicious looking horns, not to mention immensely powerful hind-legs which Chomper noticed not even Lini could match up to.

Seizon, a look of distaste on his face immediately sauntered over to the stranger, squaring off the way you would before a fight. Saureen groaned inwardly. This was not going well at all – they couldn't afford to go around threatening aggressors, certainly not in caves and complex and unnerving as this one.

Seizon and the stranger were eye to eye, staring each other down. The tension in the air was so thick that you could have cut through it with a bone from the longneck skeleton. Chomper chanced a glance at everyone else. They too were on edge, as though they were prepared to strike if the stranger so much as moved a muscle.

"Name?" Seizon barely spoke in more than a whisper, but with the defeaning silence he didn't need to speak any louder.

"Nott," the stranger replied. "Yours?"

"Seizon."

"Well, Seizon, you're on our turf. This cave is ours. All its advantages and blessings are ours. I suggest you get out."

It wasn't a request. Chomper, feeling slightly sick, could see the saliva dripping from Nott's jaws as he delivered this 'suggestion.' It was clear he was riled up for a fight.

"And if I don't?" Seizon countered. Saureen made a soft little moaning sound, grimacing as she watched for an aggressive retaliation from Nott. Nott however, smiled. Nevertheless, it was a rather demonic smile that went perfectly well with the horns atop his head.

"It would be a terrible shame," he replied, his grin widening suggesting he thought the complete opposite. "But then I would have to dispose of you. Admittedly, your skeleton would go well with the one over there." He gestured.

Seizon snorted with laughter, the last thing Chomper felt like doing.

"I don't think you're in any position to make threats," he told Nott savagely. "In case you haven't noticed, you're outnumbered seven to one."

Nott was still smiling.

"Well, that's because you haven't seen the wonderful massed pack I've got living in this dwelling," he said. A chill swept down Chomper's spine? Massed pack? He didn't like the sound of that. Nor, apparently, did Seizon, who had fallen silent at Nott's words.

Then, surprisingly, Nott turned away.

"I'll give you ten minutes," he said. "If you're not out of our territory after that, we're coming to get you. That's a garantuee, Seizon."

He strode back off into the shadows until he was out of sight.

Seizon turned back to his pack.

"Outside," he growled. "We need to rethink our strategy. If he insults us, he insults Xal. There's no way he's getting away with this."

* * *

"I thought you'd be at the meeting."

Topps looked up as his wife approached.

"Well," he said smoothly. "My throat hurts. Hollering at everyone can get exhausting once in a while."

He said nothing else. Tria knew this strategy of old – Topps was always uncomfortable with bringing things up. It would be down to her to cut to the chase.

So she did. "Topsy, I think we need to talk."

Topps chewed these words over – he was chewing a piece of fern as well, but Tria knew better than to take that as a sign that he wasn't listening. Her dear husband always tried to avoid any awkwardness by some sort of physical repetition. That piece of fern he was chewing on looked older than Saurus Rock and Tria knew he had no intention of swallowing it. But chewing on it prevented him from looking awkward – well, that's what he thought anyway…

"Talk?" Topps eventually said, dropping the dry bit of vegetation.

"Yes, Topsy. We can't solve our current problems through more arguing. Please tell me what's on your mind."

Topps sighed.

"OK," he said. "I'll try as best I can. It's like this." He began to pace around slightly, occasionally gazing off into the distance as he did so.

"Cera's growing up," he eventually began. "The Time of Great Growing is nearly upon her – I know full well that the stiffness she's recently been feeling above her eyes are her brow horns coming through." He smiled reminiscently. "It seemed Trinity had a sort of recessive trait in her family that made them come through quite late. It was the case for all of my daughters."

Tria didn't say anything. She knew they had moved into sensitive territory now, with Topps mentioning his late wife.

"Which includes Rea," Topps continued. "I've mentioned her before, yes?"

Tria nodded. "She's your eldest daughter, yes? The one who had started her own family before the drought?"

"Yes," Topps nodded. "She has two children of her own – Dinah and Dana. Ever since arriving at the Great Valley, I have seen her only twice." He glanced at Tria, his eyes apologetic and sorrowful.

"I'm sorry," he sighed. "But the last time I saw her…I told her about you. And I haven't seen her since…"

"Oh!" Tria swallowed, but tried her best to put sympathy in her tone. "Please don't read too much into that dear! It's probably just coincidence…"

Topps nodded sadly. "But maybe I've just been feeling guilty about that – and how Cera's all I've got left – from the original batch anyway. I don't know how easily I'll be able to let her go. And I know I haven't been the best father to her. I don't know what she'll think of me when she grows up. Perhaps she'll just move on and leave me…" Tears began to leak from his eyes. It was incredible. He had hardly ever shown this side to anyone.

"You're being paranoid Topsy!" Tria strode towards him and nuzzled him gently.

"Cera wouldn't do that! She loves you – you're her father, and you're all she's got."

Topps looked at her reproachfully.

"And what does that make you?" he asked.

Tria smiled. "I'm glad you think I'm a worthy mother for Cera. The truth is Trinity wouldn't want you and Cera to be alone. Remember, we all knew each other once?"

Topps nodded and sighed reminiscently.

"Ah yes! Those were the days…"

"Yes," Tria nodded. "And as far as I knew her, she wouldn't resent you for anything, even if Rea does. She'd be very proud of how you've brought her up."

"You think so?"

"Yes! She's a very independent young threehorn. You will have to let her go eventually, but you would have to anyway. When the time comes, she will leave us with love and continue to be strong and proud, just like her mother. And you won't be alone. You'll have Tricia. And-" She nuzzled him warmly again. "You have me."

Topps smiled, and the two of them shared a threehorn embrace, which isn't an actual embrace due to manoeuvrability in large four-legged animals, but as they held their bodies close to each other, it felt exactly how any embrace would.

Mama Flyer landed next to them.

"You're not going to believe this," she said. "Some idiot told us where we could find the kids and left us on a wild fast runner chase back to the Great Valley. And now he's trying to forcibly enter via the Hidden Canyon!"

On the subject of wild fast runner chases, the gang were getting nowhere fast in their hunt for Chomper. Spike's sniffer, as Ducky put it, was all sniffted out, and despite the heavenly treesweet he had had earlier, his stomach's rumbling was echoing around the place and causing vibrations enough to knock Ducky and Petrie off their perches – their perch of course, being Spike's back.

Eventually, Cera turned around to look at the hungry lad. But said lad was surprised to see her expression was not annoyed, but thoughtful.

"Here," she said. She led him over to a stream that had been parallel to them for a while. "Drink that up, and you'll probably find a few water-greens in their too." Spike didn't need any more encouragement. Nor apparentley, did Ducky or Petrie. But as the four of them began to happily munch their way through this feast, Littlefoot and Ruby came over.

"Cera!" Littlefoot exclaimed. "What are you doing? We've just had a break!"

"Yeah," Cera agreed. She bobbed for some more waterweed. "But it was a tougher walk than we expected."

"But…" Littlefoot looked behind him. The tall form of Kai, oblivious to their pit-stop, continued to stride away.

"Kai's…"

"Going off without us," Cera finished the sentence for him. "But like you said, he'd have told the grown-ups if we hadn't taken him with us. If we give him the slip now, we can continue this at our own pace, without _him_." She said the last word rather savagely.

Littlefoot, at a loss for words, turned to Ruby to see what she would say about this. She, to his surprise, was smiling.

"Yeah! Good plan Cera." She picked up some water-green herself. "Admit it Littlefoot – you didn't want him with us either."

Littlefoot sighed, but nodded.

"OK – but we've also got to work out how we're going to find Chomper. I mean, by now he could be anyw-"

A loud roar drowned out the rest of his words.

In terror, the six of them looked up as a large pale blue Sharptooth came stomping towards them. He had obviously been drawn to this stream by the promise of cool water. It was his good fortune, and their bad fortune, that there had been fresh meat here too.

With a combination of strangled gasps and screams, the six young leaf-eaters turned heel and fled. With another feral growl, the Sharptooth began to give chase.

Littlefoot was surprised how fast it could run, and before long it was gaining on them. Frantically, he began looking around for something they could use to get an advantage over their blood-thirsty pursuer.

Then…

"That tree!"

The tree he was referring to was standing alone in this desolate terrain, with a thick trunk and several branches that would be fairly easy to scramble up. But not for the Sharptooth. In Littlefoot's experience, large sharpteeth were not adept at climbing trees.

They all took his advice and began to clamber up said tree. Some of the branches were thinner that Littlefoot had anticipated, and he felt them bending under his weight, but he continued to climb higher, hoping that the thicker branches higher up would give him a foot-hold of sorts, high enough to be out of the sharptooth's reach. Ruby, a nimble climber, and already made it to a thick branch of safety, and was now leaning down in an attempt to help Cera clamber up too, Petrie flapping around them, warning them to be careful.

So, large sharpteeth can't climb trees. But this one clearly hadn't got the memo. As Littlefoot looked down, he saw the predator grip onto the thick trunk with claws larger than was originally realised and began, slowly but surely, to shin up the tree. Gulping, Littlefoot attempted to climb higher, but with the sharptooth's weight now pinned to the tree, the whole thing was swaying and creaking. This shuddering was so intense, in fact, that Ducky lost her grip, and began to fall, with a terrified scream, into the sharptooth's open jaws.

Littlefoot tried to reach her, but Spike got their first. Even in his climbing gait he corkscrewed his entire body around and lunged down, gripping hold of Ducky's tail with his teeth, yanking her out of harm's way. The only trouble now was, the position he was in rendered him completely immobile unless he were to fall into the predator's waiting gob, along with Ducky…

The Sharptooth continued clawing his way towards them and was just in the position to inflict a devastating blow when something hard rammed forcefully against its body. It was flung clean off and away from the tree, landing with a thud and an eruption of dirt about ten metres away. The six young dinosaurs in the tree got a good look at their saviour, and the recognised the spikes at once.

It was Kai.

Despite their previous misgivings about the longneck, they nevertheless cheered as he stood in a battle stance and the Sharptooth got to its feet, prepared to take on this new challenge.

It charged forward, and with an angry grunt, Kai swung his head like a golf club, allowing it to once again smash into the sharptooth's side. As the carnivore attempted to once again get back to his feet, Kai surged forward and reared up on his hind legs, preparing to bring the front ones smashing down on top of it.

The Sharptooth dodged just in time, and deciding it was not worth the risk for a few juveniles, began to lumber away.

The children cheered and slid down off the tree near Kai.

"That was great Kai!" Littlefoot complimented.

But Kai didn't answer. He was not done yet.

Without warning and to the shock and astonishment of the children, he charged forward at the sharptooth's retreating back. The Sharptooth barely had time to turn around and defend itself when Kai swung his mighty tail, adorned with their fearsome spikes, and struck the predator hard across the skin, sending him careering further backwards, the spikes having scraped across his scales, sending droplets of blood splattering across the ground as the creature tumbled.

Slightly sickened, Littlefoot yelled out,

"Kai, leave it, its running away!"

But Kai had gone deaf to any reason. Even as the Sharptooth prepared to flee, he charged at it again, smacking it around with his tail and neck, adding more shining cuts to his collection of injuries.

From his hovering position, Petrie could see that there was strategy in Kai's attacks – he was chasing the Sharptooth towards a deep ravine nearby. Upon realising this, he gave a gasp of horror.

"This doesn't look good!" he warned the others. In response, they all charged forward to where the fight was taking place – or, to be more accurate, the beating.

But they soon wished they hadn't.

With no other place to go, the Sharptooth was teetering on the edge of the ravine, covered in cuts, and with an almighty shove, Kai flung into deep into the chasm.

But it wasn't just a random fling – Kai had specifically aimed for something within the ravine. Looking down, the gang could see some of the biggest stone teeth they have ever seen jutting out from the bottom, and a split second later, the sharptooth's limp form had fallen atop the tallest and sharpest one, getting instantly impaled.

The point of the stone tooth jutted out of the predator's chest as blood ran all over the place. The animal gave a strangled gasp, before his head flopped back, mouth open, eyes blank and staring.

For a few seconds, nobody moved or said anything. Then Littlefoot looked up at Kai.

Kai flexed his shoulders.

"Not a bad shot, I'd say," he said casually.

Littlefoot heard Cera retch behind him, but it was barely audible compared to the ringing in his ears. Kai had said…what?

"I suggest we get moving," Kai continued, turning away from the grisly sight. "I also suggest you don't lag again – lest anymore damned sharpteeth attack you."

"_And lest you kill anymore…" _Littlefoot thought weakly. He took another look down at the body of the Sharptooth – it was incredible that he should be feeling sympathy for something that had been trying to eat him moments before. But with a horrible jolt that made him want to retch too, Littlefoot realised that Kai could have just as easily, if not more so, done that to Chomper…

He exchanged a look with his friends. Their expressions all said exactly the same thing he was thinking. This longneck was both insane and dangerous, and the sooner they got rid of him, the better.

* * *

"Seizon! Forget them!"

"No, Saureen, they're getting what they asked for."

The five other Sharptooth stood in a respectful silence as these two 'sorted it out.' Seizon was being as stubborn as a rock and Saureen was almost crying with exasperation.

"What do you even hope to gain?" she demanded. "I for one am not prepared to deal with vicious heavies beating us up if we don't get off Nott's turf."

"He was bluffing," Seizon snapped back. "I'm sure of it."

Saureen just gaped at him.

"I don't think so," Al replied, speaking up for the first time. "Someone does not have the guts to square up to a whole pack unless they have back-up. Besides, do you really think he killed that longneck on his own?"

Seizon knew he was hit with an unanswerable argument, so he simply changed tack at the speed of light. Chomper had to admire him for how well he did that.

"Do you have no faith in our abilities?" Seizon demanded of them. "Quality always triumphs over quantity."

"I agree!" Nycha said earnestly. "Our pack works as a team. We're strong and can't be brought down by wannabes!"

Is this what she thought? Chomper wasn't so sure. She constantly went on about how Chomper didn't fit in the pack. Either she had had a change of heart, wasn't including him, or, most likely of the three, this was another attempt to get Seizon to return her feelings.

If so, it was in vain. Seizon was still trying to convince Saureen.

"Last time I checked," Pyron said, shooting a sideways glance at his sister. "Such packs like to weed out the weaker links…"

Nycha shot him a disgusted look. This surprised Chomper – he had the feeling he was being kept out of a loop.

"This arguing is getting us nowhere!" Seizon roared, and everyone fell silent.

"Listen – I know it's bound to be dangerous, but if we nip this menace in the bud, it'll mean one less rival group when we begin our revolution. I need to see how big Nott's group is before I can even think about attacking – see, I am thinking this through."

Saureen rolled her eyes.

"I, and one or two of you are going to sneak in and spy on Nott and his 'friends.' If he was exaggerating, we're good to go and if he wasn't…well, we'll get to that if it comes to it. So, who shall accompany me?"

He gave them a second to mull it over, then…

"Chomper!" Seizon smiled brightly. "No offence meant, but you're skinnier than the rest of us – sneaking around should be your thing."

Chomper wanted to protest, but he could only gulp.

"Good lad!" Seizon nodded. "Right anyone else?"

"I'll go with you," Pyron said at once, stepping forward.

Seizon nodded. "Right. That should be enough. The rest of you stand guard out here."

He began to walk back towards the cave entrance. Just then, he felt a drop of water on his snout.

"Ah, sky water!" Lini complained. "We can't stand guard out in this!"

"Why not?" Seizon looked offended. Then he gave a blissful sigh.

"I love sky water," he murmured. "The sound and smell of it is great. I don't know why people hate it so much."

He turned to Chomper and Pyron.

"It makes things grow," he explained. "Provides water to drink – it's a sign that, even in days of turmoil and trial, the world is still continuing."

These words of wisdom left everyone else slightly non-plussed. Seizon didn't wait for a response, and simply strode into the cave, Pyron and Chomper following him.

"Sky water…?" Chomper muttered at Pyron.

"Yeah," Pyron replied, shaking his head. "Never knew he liked it so much. Interesting way of looking at things, isn't it?"

"Mmm," Chomper nodded. "What exactly did you mean earlier, when you said to Nycha about weak links?"

Pyron looked uncomfortable.

"Sorry about that…" he said. "I was just letting my emotions get the better of me. The way she's been treating you is…horrible…"

"Don't worry," Chomper shrugged. "I can deal with it."

Pyron shook his head. "That's not the point – me and Nycha know what it's like to be underdogs, and she's denying it completely. I told you earlier that she blamed leaf-eaters for the deaths of our parents?"

"Yeah?"

"Like I said – denial. Leaf-eaters are not to blame."

"Then…who are?"

A grim expression passed Pyron's face.

"They did it subtly," he muttered. "But I have no doubt that it was the leaders of our own pack."

Chomper gasped.

"Yep," Pyron nodded. "Trying to remove the weakest links. Slowly, but surely. And ever since that disastrous episode, Nycha's trying to prove she's not weak. I think that's why she's so attracted to Seizon – to her, he's a strong young Sharptooth, who will lead her out of her dark state of mind." He sighed. "Even so, it's no excuse to take it out on you. I can tell you're struggling still – why else do you think I decided to come along to Seizon's little spy game?"

Chomper looked up, hardly daring to believe it. Pyron smiled.

"Yeah," he said. "You're not on your own mate."

At that statement, Chomper felt a warmth spread through him, and he couldn't help smiling himself. Maybe this pack wasn't so bad, if it meant friends could come at him where he wasn't expecting it.

"I think it's here," Seizon hissed.

Chomper started. He had almost forgotten where he was, but now he saw that him, Seizon and Pyron were deep into the cave, and Seizon was peering over the edge of some sort of crevice. It was so dark, it was hard to make out what was below, but he gestured for them to keep low, and so they did so, peering over the edge as well.

What Chomper saw made his heart stop.

Sharpteeth. A whole crowd of adolescent sharpteeth, milling around Nott, who was clearly their leader. And he was talking to them loud and clear.

"There are only seven of them. They shouldn't be too much to be concerned about, but at the same time, it's important to keep a close watch on our bounties here. They may have fled, but just in case…"

He turned to the biggest Sharptooth there, a jet-black behemoth who's rippling muscles spelt doom in Chomper's eyes to every single one of them, him being larger than any member of their pack.

"Torq, I want you out on external security," Nott told him. "They'll have a job getting past you…"

Torq grinned a sinister grin, his white teeth gleaming.

"And Yuti," Nott continued. "I want you deeper within the complex, protecting our riches."

The Sharptooth he was addressing was a female with a golden snout housing a powerful-looking jaw and a white coat of feathers adorning her head all the way down to her tail. Unlike Torq, she didn't immediately look like anything sinister, but as Chomper knew, looks could be deceiving. At Nott's word, she gave a small bow and began to walk away from the rough-looking gang.

"Uh…I didn't mean now!" Nott called after, frowning slightly. "We've got to wait to see if they make a move."

"It can't hurt to make sure now though, surely?" she called back. She had a sly sort of voice, one that was trying to convince itself it was right. She didn't wait for a response from Nott, and simply slunk off into the shadows.

Seizon leaned back from looking over the edge of the crevice and turned to Chomper and Pyron, grinning, which, considering the size of Nott's pack (not to mention the size of Torq) was the last thing Chomper felt like doing.

"I knew it!" Seizon hissed in delight. "They _have _got stuff stocked here – he wasn't just trying to show off…well, as well as taking this cave from him, we'll also get ahold of THAT too! It might even be the shiny stones that the Stingy Fast Biter lost here that one time…"

"You actually believe that story?" Chomper asked. But before Seizon could reply, Pyron cut across him.

"No, Seizon," he said sharply. "I'm sorry – I've gone with what you've said before, but not this time." He was genuinely angry. "We're horribly outnumbered, and did you see the size of that Sharptooth? We're not risking ourselves here. We need to get out as soon as possible…"

"What's the hurry?" Seizon asked casually.

"The hurry?" Pyron almost screamed at him. "That girl – Yuti – didn't go off to check the alleged riches, she obviously smelt that she had unwelcome guests about!"

"That's right," a sly voice said behind them. "I'm surprised you decided to come and have a nose around so soon, but it doesn't matter. We'll finish this off quicker now."

* * *

There was a lot of commotion around the Hidden Canyon. Not only had some stranger decided to waltz in through it, but he had broken down the boulder used to keep sharpteeth out. And now, he was standing there, in the pile of rubble, blinking absent-mindedly at the perplexed and angry crowd milling around him.

He was a longneck, but a very strange one at that – he was quite squat and stocky, and there was a large club at the end of his tail, which he had clearly used to knock down the boulder.

"What do you think you're playing at?" Topps demanded. "That boulder is needed for keeping sharpteeth out of our Valley!"

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about that," the stranger replied. "Once we've integrated ourselves, they'll be no need for it – we'll provide the best security and bring an end to that menace once and for all."

These words sent a slight chill up Tria's spine, and as she did so she heard a small voice whispering in her ear. It was her common sense, and it was trying to tell her something she would have known at once if she hadn't been so psyched about making it up with her dear husband. Those words sounded sweet enough, but if you listened to them carefully, they sounded similar to something a former Valley leader had once said…and this longneck had a club at the end of his tail, just like members of a certain brigade…

"Wait a minute…!" she yelled.

The stranger fixed her with a steely glare.

"I don't have time to wait," he snapped. "In fact – it's finally begun…"

Suddenly, more club-tailed longnecks – or Bludgeoners, as Tria knew them to be – where striding towards them at all angles, creating a rough circle around the crowd – and circles don't get any rougher.

"Huh?" Topps looked around wildly. "How did they get in?"

"Entrances from everywhere!" came a voice. They all turned to see Thicknose running towards them, but he came skidding to a halt when he saw the Bludgeoners.

He looked around wildly, his face contort with horror. He couldn't believe it – how had he missed all the signs? It was happening again…

Everyone in the Valley had been anxious to hear of news from where the children where, so when they flyers had returned, they had all gathered near where their courier had led them. This left Bludgeoners free to come out from all sorts of various entrances without being noticed – over the mountains were the Thundering Falls came from, the Secret Caverns, the forest at Saurus Rock…it was a full-scale invasion all right, and how had he not noticed…?

But of course, after the foot soldiers, soon to come would be the…

Thicknose, not even sure what he was planning, turned and ran.

"Stop him!" one of the Bludgeoners bellowed.

"No, leave him," the leader replied. "There's nowhere to run, we're all over the Valley. It's in our control now. Ulciscor will be here soon. And if he goes out into the Mysterious Beyond, Kai will deal with him. No – this mission has been executed perfectly."

"What shall we do with this lot then?" the other replied.

"Get them to the Rock Circle, and we shall detain them there as we await further orders."

* * *

Ulciscor strolled calmly down towards the watering hole, gazing around with mild interest. It had been long – too long – since he had been here. He also had some people he'd like to see.

And he'd found them.

"Well, hello," he said.

* * *

Thicknose run around at full pelt, trying to find who he was looking for. He didn't know quite how he'd manage to head Ulciscor off, but he knew he must. He was the only one Ulciscor knew.

As he ran towards the watering hole, he saw, with a sickening jolt to his stomach, the sinister iron longneck standing there, tall and imperious, gazing at two individuals who were gazing back at him in mingled horror and astonishment.

Grandma and Grandpa Longneck had unintentionally taken the long route when heading towards the Hidden Canyon to hear news of their grandson, and had come face to face with Ulciscor himself. Thicknose skidded to a halt. Ulciscor turned around to face him, his eyes wide and curious.

"Dorian? Wow – I didn't expect anyone from the old days to still be here…I take it you're the only one?"

"Yes," Thicknose spat back. "Not least because you killed everyone else!"

Grandma Longneck gave a small whimper. This surprised Thicknose – sure, hearing about death wasn't the greatest thing in the world, but he thought she was tougher than this? Ignoring this in face of the greater peril, he said hurriedly,

"Mr and Mrs Longneck, this is-"

"Ulciscor," Grandpa Longneck replied, his voice flat. "Yes Dorian, we know."

"What?" Thicknose looked around wildly. "But he was in the Valley before you-"

"I'm aware of that," Grandpa Longneck replied shakily. "But you see Dorian, this-"

He gulped.

"This…is our son."

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Well, things are looking bad for everyone - Chomper and the pack are about to be mobbed by another, larger pack, Littlefoot and the gang realising Kai is a cold-blooded murderer, the entire Great Valley has been reclaimed by Ulciscor and the Bludgeon Brigade...oh, and Ulciscor is Grandma and Grandpa's son too. Yeah, I know I've had to modify timelines a little, making Grandma and Granpda older than Thicknose and all that, but I think it works...so, what will happen now? Let me know what you think - rate and review, and as always, thanks for reading.**


	10. Turf War

**And here's the next VV chapter! If you like action, adventure and really wild things, you've come to the right place...I think...**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Turf War**

Thicknose heard, but he did not believe. This was too much, after everything that had come before.

"No…" he said shakily, as though by saying it he could make it untrue. "No way – he can't be."

"Believe me Dorian," Grandpa Longneck sighed. "We have wished many times he wasn't…"

Thicknose stared at him for a few moments, before snapping his head in the direction of Grandma Longneck, hoping she may contradict him, but she said nothing. Thicknose closed his eyes.

"I can't believe this," he murmured. These two longnecks were some of the most compassionate and caring individuals he had ever met. They were mellow, easy to get along with, and treated their grandson and the other children so wonderfully…how on earth did they manage to produce this monster?

Then, the monster spoke.

"I'm glad we've got our introductions out of the way. And you know Dorian, I have always wanted you to meet my parents – just so you could see how completely blind they were. When I declared my intentions to set this Valley straight, they ignored me and just focused on my bratty little sister."

"Saura did more for anyone than you could ever do Ulciscor!" Grandma snarled at him. "And we are determined to raise her son in the right way-"

"And yet you let him give the slip time and again?" Ulciscor asked loftily, fixing his mother with a steely glare. She didn't respond.

Ulciscor gave a soft chuckle. Thicknose had heard more cheerful sounds in a smoking mountain.

"I wouldn't worry about him," Ulciscor said, his eyes alight with malice. "He is quite safe, in the company of my most trusted ally, the stinging longneck – Kai."

Thicknose's eyes opened wide in horror.

"So…that longneck I've been seeing around the Valley…really was Kai…" his knees gave way and he collapsed. Littlefoot and the others were in mortal danger, and it was all his fault. He should have warned them…

He turned to the two elderly longnecks.

"Does Littlefoot know he's got a fiendish murderer for an uncle?"

"Littlefoot?" Ulciscor repeated, sounding amused. "You mean Saura even gave him Bron's old nickname?"

"It was better than naming him after her brother!" Grandpa snapped back.

"You know Bron as well?" Thicknose demanded.

"Well, yes," Ulciscor replied. "We were the best of friends once upon a time. But it doesn't matter what happened it the past. It is the here and now we must focus on. The Great Valley is mine again, and I have various tasks that must be accomplished. Did you know, for example, Dorian, that the spiketail brat who lives with a family of bigfaces is the son of Ronan and Opal?"

All of these revelations were making Thicknose's head spin.

"Wh…what?" he managed to splutter.

"Yep," Ulciscor nodded. "I was astonished to find out too. Kai doesn't know this yet, but when I send word, he'll know what he has to do…"

"NO!" Thicknose bellowed. He didn't care anymore – the shock of what had happened was making him giddy and irritational. He pelted forwards. All he knew is that he wanted to slaughter this fiend, once and for all…

A pair of tails grabbed him and held him back. Two Bludgeoners had finally caught up with him, and were restraining him expertly.

"Too slow Dorian…" Ulciscor said quietly, as more Bludgeoners appeared to restrain his parents. "Now that we've got you where we want you," he continued. "Let us go and find the others."

* * *

The skywater continued to hammer down as the four young sharpteeth stood guard outside the entrance to the Grand Cave Network, in an act that was hardly necessary. The skywater had been the only sound around for almost twenty minutes.

Finally, Saureen, evidently bored of waiting, broke the silence.

"So…how do you think they're doing?"

Nycha gave a sniff of laughter.

"They've probably already been caught…"

"If so, don't you think they'd be coming for us next?" Al asked. Nycha merely shrugged.

"Well, I'll tell ya, if we're made to wait any longer, I'm going in there myself," Lini said firmly. "Seizon may like skywater, but he's not the one standing out in it with-"

"Ssh…" Saureen said suddenly. "Quiet a minute…I think I hear something…"

Everyone else was quiet and tuned into any sound other than the skywater…and they heard it.

Footsteps.

Heavy footsteps. Great thudding stomps that were slowly making their way in their direction. And, by the sounds of things, only on two feet…

Lini gave a muffled gasp.

"Who…?"

The footsteps had paused suddenly, as though the owner had stopped to consider something. But then they continued, getting more intense, quicker, louder…

Saureen raised herself to her full height and took a great sniff of the air, but she hardly needed to. Only one massive, two-legged individual would be in such a hurry to reach them, and the scent she got coming from the direction of the footfalls confirmed it.

"Redclaw!" she cried.

She was absolutely right. Even with all the rain, the four young sharpteeth could make out the shape of the voracious tyrannosaur running at full pelt towards them, emitting and ear-splitting roar.

"Into the cave!" Saureen yelled at her comrades. It was the easiest way forwards, and the entrance was too small for Redclaw to enter. Sure, she didn't much fancy what lay in wait for them within the network, but anything was better than this beast, surely?

Saureen stood back to allow her friends in first, all the time Redclaw getting closer. With seconds to spare, she dived in after them, squealing slightly as Redclaw rammed his head into the mouth of the cave, attempting forcible entry, but to no avail.

"You OK?" Lini asked as she helped her to her feet.

"Yeah…" Saureen replied. "But where are Seizon and the other two?"

"They must have gone ahead," Lini shrugged. "I hope they're OK…"

"Well, let's go and find out," Al said. "They're not likely to come to us."

Saureen looked troubled.

"Well…alright…but I still don't like the idea of his whole 'up to the challenge' ethos."

The four of them headed deeper into the cave.

* * *

"Hey, Nott!" Yuti called gleefully. "They're right here!"

Seizon immediately sprung to his feet in preparation to battle this loudmouth and whatever backup she may be getting, but as he pelted towards Yuti, she slid expertly to one side, causing Seizon to stumble and stagger. He righted himself quickly, but Yuti was ready for him. Poised perfectly on her toes, she was already right in his face when he had managed to stand up.

"End of the line honey…" she breathed, before headbutting the bladeback straight over the edge of the precipice and into the bloodthirsty crowds of sharpteeth.

"Seizon…!" Chomper yelled, leaning dangerously low over the edge.

Pyron grabbed him back.

"Careful," he whispered. "I need to work something out…"

In the throng of young predators, Seizon was putting up a terrific fight. More of Nott's minions were collapsing, howling in pain than Chomper cared to count. But numbers weren't on his side – eventually, Torq, the enormous jet-black Sharptooth who seemed to enjoy tormenting others, had Seizon in a tight headlock.

"Nice one…" Nott grinned sadistically. "I want to take out this one myself…just to prove how sad and pathetic your little pack is, rockhead."

At that point, Seizon did probably the worst thing possible he could've done then. He poked his tongue out at his aggressor. What a child…

Pyron shook his head.

"No other choice…" he muttered. "Sit tight, mate…"

Without warning, he suddenly barrelled into Yuti, who had been distracted by watching Seizon, sending her also careering over the edge, Pyron following. It was the last thing he wanted to do, but he should have known Seizon's recklessness would have got him into trouble eventually, and he needed to protect Chomper too.

Yuti plummeted on top of a couple of sharpteeth, practically flattening them, Pyron landing on top of her. He immediately leapt back to his feet, and kicked forwards, him infamous sickle-claw slashing into Torq's muzzle. Grunting in pain, the burly behemoth loosened his grip on Seizon, allowing said bladeback to wriggle free and place a well-aimed kick into Nott's pug-like face. He then promptly back-flipped over Torq's head, and he and Pyron began to fight their way through the mob.

As he headed towards where the precipice lowered to a slope to join them, Chomper was amazed. It wasn't as if he had never seen sharpteeth fight before, but that was with adults. Seeing individuals his own age was an impressive sight to behold – but it also made him feel rather inferior in comparison. His heart wrenched a little. Or perhaps that was just a stitch.

He reunited with Seizon and Pyron at the bottom of slope and congratulated them on their performances.

"Now…what?" he panted, leaning on Pyron for support.

"Now," Seizon replied simply, failing to hide a grin. "We run like hell."

And for good reason – Nott and the others weren't going to let them get away so easily, and were in pursuit. So, wearily, Chomper tried his best to keep at the pace of the other two.

"We're going out of here," Seizon told the other two. "I'm sorry – I should I have listened. Coming here was a waste of time, we're getting the others and fleeing."

Pyron nodded. "Just don't do it again, eh?"

Seizon smiled back.

To their surprise, they weren't having too much difficulty out-running the other sharpteeth. It seemed that this nightmare was over finally, and they could get on with their current task.

That was the plan anyway, but when nothing can go wrong, that's when everything always does.

As the three sharpteeth skidded round a corner, they found themselves face to face with another four.

"Saureen!" Seizon exclaimed, catching her before she ran into him. "Come on, other way, we're getting out of-"

"No, we can't!" Saureen was adamant, her emerald-green eyes wide with fear. "Seizon…Redclaw's out there!"

"What?"

"He came after us – there's no chance of making a clean getaway!"

Oh hell…

Chomper could almost feel the cave walls constricting him. This was it, surely. He had reached the last full stop. With a murderous Sharptooth on one side and a hoarde of ferocious little biters on the other, there was no way out…

Seizon was doing some immensely quick thinking.

"Alright…" he murmured. "There are seven of us, and heaven knows how many of them, but we work as a team – they have a corrupt hierarchy. Turn around and fight as best you can. I don't like it much either, but we don't have any choice in the matter…"

As one, the pack turned to face its aggressors. Chomper flexed his shoulders and squared himself up for the fight. He didn't really fancy his chances in this fight, but Seizon was right, he didn't have any choice. Enough of cowering – he was going to face this head on.

Nycha made the first move.

She sprung eagerly into battle, latching herself onto Yuti's head, leaving long cuts imbedded in her hide with her toe-claws.

Despite wincing slightly, Yuti still managed to swing her head down and throw the fastbiter off, but Pyron had zipped forward too, in an effort to defend his sister, flicking his sickle-claws forward too, which clanged dully onto Yuti's teeth as she bit into his foot, and the two began a powerful wrestle.

Lini, meanwhile, had charged into Torq, being the only one burly enough to raise a challenge to him. The two were jaw-to-jaw, Lini emitting low growling sounds Chomper wouldn't have though possible for someone as kind as her.

Seizon and Al had headed straight for Nott, and were currently attempting to use their superior arm length to get an advantage over his ferocious jaws and powerful kicks.

Chomper found himself squaring off against a rather large, sinister looking abelisaurid), glaring at him with dark, pitiless eyes. He snapped at him, Chomper skidding backwards and desperately trying to figure out some way of fighting him. Saureen came to his rescue. She attacked the abelisaur from the side, biting and scrabbling at him with her claws. He howled and shook her off, sending her crashing to the ground where she was most vulnerable.

Chomper didn't even wait for the Sharptooth to sink his teeth into her, but pelted towards him and sunk his teeth into his flank, not even caring as blood oozed out all over his teeth and down his chin. The abelisaur gave a bellow of pain, but unable to shake him off, Saureen took the advantage to ram into him and send him smashing his head into the hard rock wall.

Elsewhere, things weren't going quite so swimmingly. Nott was not succumbing to Seizon and Al's slashes at his hide, nor was Torq relenting from Lini's attacks. Despite giving the order for most other sharpteeth to go and protect deeper within the cave, Nott and his two lethal cronies seemed to be somehow outnumbering the pack of seven.

Yuti twisted her neck, driving Pyron into the ground before springing forward in an impressive manoeuvre, ramming straight into Chomper and pinning him to the ground.

"What's the matter little biter?" she hissed, and Chomper could smell the foul stench of blood in her breath. "Never faced a challenge like this?"

Pyron and Saureen immediately attempted to remove this savage from on top of their friend, but this was easier said than done. Nycha didn't spring to his aid, she simply went off to batter Nott, but this was all Chomper expected from her. If she liked the company of strong types, why didn't she just join the savage son of tar pit?

Presuming Nycha could give Seizon satisfactory back-up, Al dashed over to help with the removal of Yuti. Sje was eventually shoved into the stone wall, which cracked slightly as she slid down it.

Al's eyes widened.

"Of course…" he murmured. He rushed over to the cracked spot and wrenched a stone tooth from the cave ceiling.

"Certain parts of the cave are weaker than others…" he proclaimed, sticking the tooth with considerable force into the crack. Most of the wall crumbled away, leaving a decent-sized hole.

"Come on guys!" he yelled. "In!"

And so the pack squashed into the hole and they began to slide down a long steep tunnel. Nott, Yuti and Torq weren't stupid enough to follow them in, but sometimes, Chomper reasoned, as the seven sharpteeth tumbled uncomfortably downwards, stupidity is the key to a lucky escape.

* * *

Ulciscor began his powerfully deliberate march towards the Rock Circle, accompanied by his parents and an old acquaintance. Though in their case, this wasn't by choice, as they were surrounded on all sides by incorruptible Bludgeoners, who, at the single command of this iron-grey longneck, would slaughter them in an instant.

Thicknose was at a loss for what to say. Ulciscor held all the cards – the Valley was once again completely under his control, and he had done it so easily…not to mention what Kai had in store for the kids once news of Ulciscor's takeover had reached his ears.

He wasn't the only one remaining silent – Grandpa and Grandma Longneck were still in shock to discover that their long-lost son had just seamlessly taken over the entire Valley, when they thought him to be dead. Or, if they were painfully honest, had hoped him to be. They had heard of tales from the Great Valley in days of old about how their son had ruled the place with terror, and knew from personal experiences with him that these couldn't have been exaggerated. Why else would they have delayed heading west?

"Here!" Ulciscor breathed, cutting across their thoughts. They had finally reached the Rock Circle, and the Valley's populace was standing there surrounded on all sides by Bludgeoners.

Ulciscor strode forward and stood in front of them.

"Greetings Valleians," he said. This was a mildly strange thing to say, as he was holding them all hostage, but this was how Ulciscor worked. To him, nonsense was common sense.

"I apologize for this rather brutal arrival, but it was necessary considering how some may be determined to work against me." He glanced at his parents and Thicknose.

"I am Ulciscor," he continued. "And from this moment on, I am the undisputed autocratic leader of the Great Valley, as I was some time ago."

There was instant uproar at his words. Angry mutters and cries of shock were being thrown out at Ulciscor, but to no avail. At Ulciscor's word, the Bludgeoner's pushed the crowd back, slamming their heavily armed tails into the ground to restore order.

"SILENCE!" a rather sinister Bludgeon Commander with a scar down his nose hollered as he forcibly flung Hyp, who had been trying to squirm free of this security ring, away from him, sending him off his feet and crashing with a sickening thud into the grass. That soon shut everyone else up.

"Thank you, Shock," Ulciscor noted the commander. "I understand that many of you may not be happy with this new arrangement, but you'll have to get used to it. And…" his voice suddenly became dangerous. "As you have seen, I will not tolerate any resistance. My Bludgeon Brigade will ensure that. But what they will also ensure are sweeping changes for the Great Valley. I promise you, with our intervention, the Valley will never be at risk for sharpteeth again. Nor will the world!"

There were a few interested murmurs at this. Obviously they didn't realise genocide was what Ulciscor had in mind.

"We are also going to ensure segregation of species," Ulciscor continued, a trifle colder. "No four-footers should interact with two-footers, for two-footers are inferior."

Panicked muttering spread quickly, but Shock and his troops were quick to shut them up.

"It is a necessary procedure," Ulciscor insisted. "Both groups will be put to work in fortifying the Great Valley, and will be rewarded proportionately. Soon, this work will pay off, and we can live in paradise."

From the murmurings that followed, it seemed everyone wanted paradise. But then someone had to heckle.

"But we already have a paradise!" Hyp protested.

"No you don't!" Ulciscor snapped. "What you've got is an illusion…" But when Hyp fell silent, Ulciscor smiled. Well, his mouth did anyway, his eyes remained hard.

"I don't want you to fear me," he said. "I am approachable, and natural-born leader of this Valley. I am the Lone Dinosaur sworn to protect this Valley."

The confused muttering broke out again.

"What about Doc…?"

"I could have sworn…"

"They did say bad luck…"

Tria however, was watching Ulciscor, and the slightly drunken look of euphoria on his face, almost as though he were fantasizing. She was amazed. When Thicknose had told her about the longneck's claim to fame, she had assumed it was just a ploy to get people to trust him. But looking at him now, it seemed very apparent that he had deluded himself into thinking this was actually true. He somehow believed that he was responsible for the presence of Saurus Rock. It was incredible…

"He actually believes it…" she whispered to Thicknose as he sidled closer to her. "I almost feel slightly sorry for him…"

Thicknose stared at her in amazement.

"Speak for yourself," he replied. "And I'm afraid that's not the worst part…"

"Oh, and…" Ulciscor continued, gesturing behind him. "I trust you've all met my parents?"

Things moved quickly after that.

The Bludgeoner's began a task they poetically dubbed 'The Preparation of the Trees,' in which they stripped trees of their treestars and stored them in small caves or under the ground, declaring that they could eat once they had worked. They had even split the Valley in two, a long line of logs to show where the four-footer area ended and the two-footer area began. It was like a nightmare coming true – Thicknose's head was spinning. This couldn't be happening, not again…

There was no sign of Grandma or Grandpa Longneck. Evidently Ulciscor had wanted them somewhere close to him so he could keep an eye on them.

"This is absolutely insane," Topps grumbled as he waited for the Bludgeoner's to assign them their tasks. "Who is this flathead anyway? Who gave him the right-?"

"I hate to break it to you, my friend, but he's done this before…"

"WHAT?"

"A long time ago…" Thicknose sighed.

"Well, he's not going to do it again," came a third voice. The two looked up to see Kosh plodding towards them. His face was contort with determination.

"This is the Great Valley," he said. "The most beautiful fertile land in the world, one that's always welcomed strangers and allowed us to live in harmony. I for one will not stand while it's abject to a complete corruption of its purpose. Maybe the real Lone Dinosaur will come and save us from this impostor eventually, maybe not. But I don't want to wait around."

Topps nodded.

"I like the way you're talking clubtail," he said. "But do you have a plan?"

"Well, these rocks we're using the reinforce the Valley could be put to better uses, if you know what I mean…" Kosh replied, smiling slightly.

"Yes," Thicknose agreed enthusiastically. "And whilst you're taking care of the Bludgeoner's here, Kosh, we'll take down that divide."

The other two looked at him.

"So you're in this too, Thicknose?" Topps asked.

Though terrified at this prospect, Thicknose nodded.

"Just try and stop me," he said.

It was as if the moment had been caught in a freeze-frame.

Dinosaurs were working all around them, the Bludgeoner's keeping a close watch. Kosh had volunteered to roll and large rock up higher on the Great Wall where it was needed, but was stood still up there, waiting…

Thicknose and Topps were standing by the divide. It was a risky activity being this close, but fortunately they weren't being watched too closely.

Kosh flexed himself as some Bludgeoners walked by. Then he rammed the rock with his head.

It came tumbling down and knocked the longnecks apart like skittles, before they thudded to the ground. This was the signal the other two needed – they immediately rammed into the divide, shattering the twigs and bark that made it up, and sending large logs rolling haphazardly away.

"Stop!" one of the Bludgeoner's had managed to clamber to his feet, but Topps charged straight into him anyway, lodging his horns into his front legs and sending him once again crashing to the ground.

Thicknose had rushed over to aid Kosh with the flinging of the rocks, stopping many Bludgeoners in their tracks. Once he had run out of rocks, Kosh simply leapt down and was battling the oppressors tail-to-tail, landing well-aimed blows that many could not get up from. With Topps and Thicknose helping, the area was soon pretty much devoid of Bludgeoners.

"And now," Kosh continued, gritting his teeth, his eyes alight. "For Ulciscor!"

Topps and Thicknose cheered their approval before racing off after him. They completely ignored the one calling after them.

"Topsy!" Tria was horrified. She knew how dangerous Ulciscor was, and yet these daredevils were challenging him anyway. She couldn't believe her husband. Perhaps their differences were not quite settled after all.

The three-man coup was soon cut short.

Upon finding Ulciscor and charging at him, Kosh, Topps and Thicknose were met by a huge and impenetrable wall of Bludgeoners. As the massive dinosaur muscles collided, the stocky longnecks pushed back against the rebels, eventually pinning Thicknose to the ground.

"Bastard!" Topps yelled, attempting to ram one of them. Soon though, he too was restrained.

But Kosh wasn't going down yet.

Parting the battering squad with his mighty tail, he surged right through them and to the one he wanted to get at most of all. Before Ulciscor could react, Kosh had swung around, and, with a mighty roar, landed a crushing blow with his clubbed tail right into the longneck's side.

It was a heroic gesture, but with virtually no effect. Ulciscor had grunted in pain and staggered slightly, but had then retaliated with a ferocious slap of his own tail, throwing Kosh into the air and landing with a bone-rattling thump onto his back, where the Bludgeoners restrained him.

"Gather everyone," Ulciscor snapped, his eyes practically popping with his rage. "We have something to show them."

* * *

The divided crowd stood anxiously as they observed the three rebels, restrained by vines and heavily guarded by Bludgeoners. All three looked severely bruised, as though they had been recently beaten up.

"These three fiends have tried to disturb our peace," Ulciscor spat, pacing up and down before the leaf-eaters. "They organised a thankfully unsuccessful coup against me. It was a cowardly act."

Nobody dared contradict him. They were two worried to see what fate would befall the ones brave enough to fight back.

"Because it is early days for my reign," Ulciscor continued. "I have decided to be merciful. Dorian and Threehorn – you shall be imprisoned, which means you shall be confined within the Secret Caverns until further notice. However…" His gaze was now fixed unwaveringly on Kosh.

"The ringleader needs a harsher sentence. One that suits scum like him, one that'll teach the rest of you never to defy me." Kosh just glared back.

"I have decided," Ulciscor said, failing to hide the glee in his voice. "That you shall be executed – basically, you will be sentenced to death."

The crowd gasped in horror and terrified mutterings quickly broke out.

"Silence!" Ulciscor bellowed. "And you will all witness it."

Kosh was brought forward before Ulciscor, still restrained by the Bludgeoners.

"Anything to say?" the longneck demanded.

"Yes," Kosh replied, reckless courage taking over him. "Even when you are gone, the Valley will continue forever, and so will its spirit. You will never take it away from us, for we are proud of who we are. You, on the other hand, who carries the name of the Lone Dinosaur and the Great Valley is not even worthy to speak them." Just to finish off, he then spat on the ground at Ulciscor's feet.

Ulciscor was livid. In a fit of rage, he flipped Kosh over onto his back with his tail, and Kosh made no move to get back up.

"Stand back!" he snapped at the Bludgeoners. "I shall do it myself."

"Valleians!" Kosh cried. "Brothers and sisters! Never give up! Continue the struggle for everyone's sake!"

Ulciscor reared up onto his hind legs.

Kosh gazed up at the sky, and a single tear welled up into his eye and began to fall down his nose.

"_My dear Cephi, and my wonderful children…" _he thought. _"I shall be joining you soon…"_

Ulciscor's front legs stamped down.

The blood flew upwards as the ribs cracked.

The crowd screamed and gasped.

And then, as Ulciscor walked away, the leaf-eaters of the Great Valley were left staring at the body of the old ankylosaur, who had risked himself for what he believed in, forever lying in his final resting place as his blood continued to trickle into the ever-fertile soil.

* * *

**Alas, poor Kosh...however, it was a necessary death, to show the true cruelty of Ulciscor's regime...I wrote him out because I needed Topps and Thicknose for later! :o Anyway, what did you think? Give me all your thoughts in your lovely comments and I'll see you next time...**

**Next time on VV: As Topps is imprisoned, Tria confronts him about his actions. Kai receives word about Spike's true identity and Pyron explains to Chomper his and Nycha's full life story.**


	11. Pyron's Tale

**It's here! So...hope you enjoy it. Take note that thoughts and flashbacks are in italics.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Pyron's Tale**

The residents of the Great Valley were hardly given time to recover from Kosh's death when Ulciscor made his next move.

"You two," he snarled at Topps and Thicknose. "For your crimes, you shall be imprisoned in the secret caverns!"

So saying, four Bludgeoners seized them and wrestled them towards the caverns, but restraint was hardly needed. Seeing Kosh crushed to death before their very eyes had done much to suck out the last of their fighting spirit. The glassy look they gave the anxious population as they were dragged off was one of defeat.

But there was one more nasty twist of fate in store for Topps as he and Thicknose sat sullenly in the cave and a massive boulder was slowly shoved in front of them. Many leaf-eaters had followed them Bludgeoners to the cave entrance, and despite the trepidation, were whispering words of encouragement to the prisoners.

"Don't worry! You'll be out soon!"

"Continue the fight…"

"We'll wait for you…"

But Topps suddenly noticed that his wife, who was standing amongst the crowds, was remaining silent.

Swallowing hard, he leaned forward as close as he could to her and whispered,

"Tria…I…"

Tria shook her head.

"How could you do this?" she hissed. "Don't you see how dangerous they are?"

"Well…"

"And what about your daughters?" Tria demanded. "How would they cope if their father ended up going the same way as Kosh just because he defied someone?"

"But we can't let him get away with it!" Topps insisted. "I was fighting to make living in our Valley better for Tricia…and Cera, when she comes back…"

Tria sighed.

"Perhaps. But they wouldn't find their dad dying worth having the Valley liberated. Their family is more important than their home, and if you're going to have that sort twisted perspective Topsy…I'm afraid…I can't do this."

Topps' blood ran cold.

"This?" he muttered. "What's this?"

Tria took a deep breath.

"Us," she said. "I'm sorry Topps. I wanted it to work too." She gave him a sad smile, but only got a expression of disbelief in return.

"I'm sorry Topps," she repeated. "But it's over. I really hope you get released soon. But after that things will have to change. Goodbye."

Before Topps could say anything, Tria had walked away, and he retreating figure was the last thing he saw before the boulder was placed firmly over the entrance, imprisoning him and Thicknose inside.

* * *

"I don't care what you say Torq," Nott snapped. "I am not going down that tunnel!"

"But we can't let 'em get away!" Torq insisted, growling softly.

"I have to admit Nott," Yuti, who was casually leaning against the wall, added. "You were all for pursuing them earlier, and we have the upper hand. Why stop now? We know this area better than they do."

Nott glared at her.

"I didn't ask for your opinion," he hissed.

Yuti laughed.

"No. You never ask for anyone's opinion. You just rely on your swollen head." She smirked. "I think you and that bladeback would get on well…"

Nott kicked the wall angrily.

"Whatever…the point is, there have got to be better ways of pursuing these intruders. Like you said, we know this area better than them. We have to make sure they don't find the shiny stones."

Yuti rolled her eyes.

"You and your bloody shiny stones…"

"They belonged to the Stingy Fastbiter!" Nott declared, his eyes slightly mad. "And they're all we've got to live for…"

Yuti's smirk slipped slightly, and she nodded.

"If you can call it that…the point is, I just live for the sake of living. I've got nothing left to live for. That was taken from me a long time ago…no shiny stones that probably came with the cave to begin with are going to fill that space…"

"You mean…" Torq looked confused. "There was no Stingy Fastbiter…?"

"WHEREVER they came from," Nott interrupted loudly. "They're ours, not theirs. And we need to do everything we can to make sure these biters are dealt with permanently."

Torq and Yuti gave affirmative nods.

* * *

The evening began to settle in, and the setting Bright Circle was casting a magnificent orange glow over the Fanged Forest. Ferox was just beginning to get to his feet, having almost recovered from his injuries from his fight with Kai. He plodded slowly over to join Xal, who was gazing up at the sky, apparently lost in thought.

Ferox cleared his throat.

Xal turned, and was taken by surprise. "Oh, Ferox. You're standing?"

Ferox nodded. "So it would seem," he replied.

Xal slowly smiled.

"Excellent," he said. "You'll soon be fit enough to serve as a commander in the Piercer Platoon."

Ferox blinked, wondering if he'd misheard.

"You what?" he said eventually.

"Piercer Platoon," Xal repeated. "Our foot-soldiers that we will use to vanquish Ulciscor's Bludgeon Brigade."

"Wow…" Ferox murmured. "I wasn't even aware we had an army…"

"Well, they were used when we attacked the Great Valley that first time. And Gigas has been building them up over the years so that they're stronger and more ruthless than before."

"Oh yes…" Tyra murmured, walking over with a look of dissatisfaction on her face. "I do remember you saying he could amass a large army…"

"Quite," Xal replied, his smile slipping slightly. _"What is it with this one?" _he thought._ "She can't seem to accept me as her leader…I shall have to do something about her…soon."_

The tension was broken when a belly-dragger waddled up to them.

"Hey, Xal," she said. Xal glanced down.

"Yes Dil?" he asked.

"A word from Gigas," she said. "He says the troops are all ready, present and correct. He'd like you to come and inspect them."

"Certainly," Xal replied, his smile returning. "Come, you two," he insisted. "I would like you to come and see our foot-soldiers with me."

Ferox glanced at his mother.

"You don't have to-" But she was already shaking her head.

"No. Son, I would like to see what Gigas and Xal constitutes as correct…"

* * *

Ferox had to admit – the Piercer Platoon were impressive.

They comprised of slender, yet powerful medium-sized sharpteeth, all with powerful jaws, long arms tipped with neatly deadly claws and a strange, triangular-shaped at the base of their tail. Their hide was a sinister leathery black and their eyes yellow and, in Tyra's opinion anyway, unfeeling.

But even she had to admit – the marching exercise they were doing in unison was certainly well disciplined. They certainly looked like they could be highly useful and effective soldiers in the right hands. But, she thought, as she looked at Xal with the mad gleam in his eye, were Xal's hands the right ones?

"Very good," Xal complimented, his grin broadening. "You should keep this up, Gigas."

Gigas smiled back.

"Oh, I shall…"

Ferox had a faraway look in his eye as he gazed at these Piercers. He was supposed to be a commander of them? Well – he could think of worse positions to be in…

Xal was thrilled with his new foot-soldiers. As everyone else settled down for the night, he continued to watch them in the forest clearing, marching and responding to commands he bellowed at them. He thought he was the only one around, and so it surprised him when he was approached by Tyra.

"Pretty striking stuff, eh?" she murmured as she sidled close to him.

Xal glanced at her.

"Yes," he said. "And they're going to be our key to success. Our soldiers will be better than their's…"

"I'm glad you think so," Tyra continued. "Perhaps then you'll stop using kids to do your dirty work for you."

Xal stared.

"What are you talking about?" he hissed.

"Saureen," Tyra replied, looking him dead in the eye. "My only granddaughter. You sent her, as well as your own boy, on some crackpot 'mission.' How could you use kids as weapons?"

Xal seethed.

"For your information Tyra," he snarled. "Seizon isn't even my son, he's my stepson…"

Tyra gave a derisive snort.

"And that makes it all OK does it?"

"Secondly," Xal snapped, cutting over her. "When we were being attacked by Ulciscor's henchman, the safest thing to do for them was to send them away. They might as well do something useful to me whilst they're there, surely?"

Tyra nodded.

"Right…I see…so it's got nothing to do with the whole 'Ambassador' thing, then?"

Xal's eyes widened.

"Yes…" Tyra replied lightly. "I know all about that. Dil told me so – she seemed to be under the impression that everyone knew about it. But you've only created that codeword so that anxious parents and grandparents like me and Ferox can't know what you're up to!"

Xal didn't reply.

"Surely the mission for her and Seizon was to go directly into the Great Valley?" Tyra continued, sounding appalled. "Do you realise how much danger that puts them in? Not just from the Valley residents, but from Ulciscor as well?"

Xal still didn't reply.

"I'm sorry Xal," Tyra pressed on. "But I can't take any more risks. When Saureen returns, me, her and Ferox will be leaving this forest, and we shall take no further part in your revolution."

At this, Xal did respond.

"WHAT?"

"I'm sorry," Tyra continued. "I understand your dream Xal, and it is a noble dream. But going about it the way you are is simply immoral. As a parent and grandparent, by sole duty is to protect my loved ones, and so that is what I shall do. I may even send a flyer messanger to speed up the process. Goodbye."

And she turned and walked away without a backwards glance.

Xal watched her depart, his blood boiling.

"_You shouldn't have interfered Tyra," _he thought. _"Now you know too much. And I can't let you disrupt my plans."_

He turned and walked in the opposite direction at a quick pace, until he found Gigas briefing a group of Piercers.

"Gigas," he said. "I have a task for you and the Platoon."

"Yes?" Gigas looked eager.

Xal took a deep breath.

"It's Ferox's mother," he explained. "Tyra – she's become a liability. I need you to conduct a Piercer operation that is efficient enough for Ferox not to suspect anything. She's declaring her intentions to leave, and we can't let that happen. No longer can she defy us. As quickly as possible, we need to take her out."

* * *

It was a morose picture.

Littlefoot and the others continued to walk with Kai throughout the day. Even though they had no idea where they were going, they didn't dare say this. In fact, they didn't dare say anything.

Littlefoot could not get the awful image of the impaled Sharptooth out of his head. In was seemingly permanently ingrained there, determined to haunt him throughout his days and sleep-stories for many years to come. But what was even worse was the fact that Kai was prepared to do it – would he even hesitate to do the same to them if they declared their intentions to leave him?

Eventually, the Bright Circle began to dip below the horizon, staining the sky orange, and Kai suddenly stopped.

Everyone watched him nervously.

"Right," he said, turning around to face them all, the first words he had spoken since he had killed the Sharptooth. "Time we rested for the night I think."

Though slightly non-plussed, none of them dared argue. Littlefoot exchanged a brief glance with Cera and Ruby, but hardly needed to. Their expressions read the same: What the hell are we going to do now?

Kai curled his spiked tail around his neck, and seemingly fell asleep, but at the same time was almost completely silent. It was eerie how quietly he slept, but Ruby took this as opportunity to communicate with the rest of them.

"Don't worry," she whispered. "Just get some sleep now – we'll think of something else in the morning." She glanced nervously at Kai's form. In the dark it was impossible to tell whether he was asleep or not, but he didn't react to her statement. Ruby breathed again.

The other five all nodded in agreement to her but didn't say another word, and just lay down and closed their eyes.

Littlefoot knew he should try and rest. He had been walking pretty much all day – he should have been exhausted. But he was too worried to sleep. For the first time, he thought about his grandparents. They must be out of their minds with anxiousness! How could he have been so selfish? And this 'adventure' he was on now was far more dangerous than anything else had ever done, with the possible exception of searching for the Valley. The dinosaur he was in the company of was insane and dangerous…how much longer would he last?

In the hope of even some form of comfort, he looked up at the sky hoping to see his mother's star (for he was convinced dinosaurs turned into stars when they died) but there were too many smoky black sky-puffies tonight. Sighing, he closed his eyes and rolled over. But it was a long time before he finally got to sleep.

As a few trees whistled in the evening wind, and tumbleweeds rolled across the ground, suddenly the still air was split apart by an eager voice.

"Oy, Kai!"

Kai's eyes flew open immediately. Carefully, he got to his feet and strode silently over to where a slightly comical looking pink flyer was standing on a rock and gazed at him with contempt.

"About time, Rinkus," he snapped. "I've been feigning sleep for hours. But what news?"

Rinkus grinned maliciously.

"It was a success," he replied. "Ulciscor has successfully taken over the entire Valley and the Bludgeoners rule the roosts."

"Excellent!" Kai breathed, his grin mad and eerie in the low-light. "I expect I should head back over there then? The sharpteeth must have given us the slip – we'll get them eventually though. I've been leading this lot-" He gestured at the six sleeping young dinosaurs,

"Round in circles for the past few hours. I don't think they've got wind of it, but I did overhear them talking about a 'new plan' in the morning…"

Rinkus cackled.

"Good luck with that! But I'm afraid the word from Ulciscor is that he doesn't want you returning just yet."

Kai frowned.

"Why not?"

"Well…" Rinkus lowered his voice and leaned closer.

"Is there a spiketail amongst those brats?"

"Yes? Why?"

"According to what a Bludgeoner told me, that kid is the son of Ronan and Opal."

Kai gasped.

"What, seriously?"

"Yes…and so you can see why he shouldn't be returned to the Valley?"

Kai nodded. "If the residents find out, they'll want him as the heir to the Valley as supposed to Ulciscor's nephew." He gestured behind him again. "I'll have to make him see sense once I kill the spiketail…that is what Ulciscor wants, correct?"

"Yep," Rinkus nodded, talking about attempted murder with the same air a sane person would talk about the weather.

"But…" Kai looked troubled. "I can't make it look too suspicious – Ulciscor's nephew may not be willing to return if I've killed his friend. I'll have to make the spiketail's death look accidental…"

"Well…" Rinkus' evil grin had returned once again. "Just a few miles ahead is a massive river of fast water. He could simply…fall in?"

Kai, twigging what Rinkus was getting at, grinned too, the evil glint in his eye even more apparent.

"Oh yes…" he breathed. "I guess it's decided then. Tomorrow I shall lead the brat to his watery demise, and then the rest of them back to the Valley."

And without even thanking his informant, Kai strode away.

* * *

Seizon scratched his chin.

"OK," he said. "So this is basically our situation. We're trapped in a huge cave network of which the actual size and geography aren't known. There's a Sharptooth pack much larger than ours after our blood, with Redclaw patrolling on the outside, a spiked longneck now doubt around somewhere, very little in the way of food, and even more little in the way…of a way out?"

"Yes," Saureen replied icily. "And you've forgotten to mention that it's all your fault as well."

The pack had found themselves in a spacious cavern that was thankfully deserted of any of Nott's henchmen, and that is where they'd been all day, listening out for approaching sharpteeth. Thankfully, nothing had come their way, but as Seizon had said, there was no way out as far as far as they could see.

"The cavern's very vast," Lini piped up. "One tunnel must lead to some form of a way out eventually."

"That's very true," Al agreed. "But I don't think it's wise we go searching for one right now…it's the night."

"How do you know?" Pyron demanded.

"These walls are very sonorous," Al explained. I was listening to one earlier, and I heard the evening chorus. That's when a whole load of feathered flyers come to sing in the evening…"

"How do you know this stuff?" Chomper asked, awed.

"Anyway," Seizon cut across them. "If that's the case, I suggest we get some sleep before finding a way out of here tomorrow. Everyone agreed?"

Everyone nodded, but then Saureen raised a query.

"What if Nott and the others come for us in the night?"

"Good point," Seizon noted. "OK – we'll take night shifts."

"I'll go first," Pyron volunteered.

"Excellent," Seizon nodded. "Right – night all!"

And with that, he flopped down and prepared to sleep.

Saureen sighed.

"Likes to move things quickly, doesn't he?" she muttered.

About an hour later, the six sharpteeth not keeping watch were all fast asleep. Well, apart from Chomper. For some reason he simply couldn't sleep. He rolled over on a different side to his usual, trying to get more comfortable, but it was hopeless – which was strange, as he was more than used to sleeping in caves.

It might have been Lini's snores, but Chomper was fairly sure that his insomnia had more to do with something, or someone pressing on his mind.

Pyron had been relatively quiet since the fight with Nott and his minions, and had made it almost a duty to be close by to Nycha all the time. This did make some sense – she was his sister after all, but Chomper was well aware that this level of protectiveness from him was not normal. Casting his mind back to fight, he remembered how Yuti had slammed Nycha to the ground and Pyron had immediately rushed to her aid. It was certainly sibling love, but was it possible Pyron's fear was based on a lot more than just her physical well-being.

He now remembered what Pyron had told him about her earlier.

"_Ever since that disastrous episode, Nycha's trying to prove she's not weak. I think that's why she's so attracted to Seizon – to her, he's a strong young Sharptooth, who will lead her out of her dark state of mind."_

Perhaps being beaten into the ground by another Sharptooth wasn't exactly the greatest confidence boost, and Nycha had been getting those degenerate thoughts about herself again? Pyron had evidentally been worried that her dark state of mind would return if she had beaten up more severely. Upon realising this, Chomper found an unnatural rush of sympathy towards Nycha, which was bizarre in its own right – why should he feel sympathy towards someone who had insulted and attacked him? Then again, her entire family had been killed…

Deciding he didn't want to be kept in the dark any longer and giving up on any more hope of sleep, Chomper got to his feet and slowly crept around his sleeping companions to where Pyron was standing.

Pyron glanced over his shoulder as Chomper approached, but other than that didn't show any signs of surprise.

"Take a look at this," Pyron beckoned, placing his foreclaw on the cave wall. Chomper peered closely and noticed a thick line of algae and lichen at a point just above their eye-level. Swallowing nervously, he had little doubt to how it must have gotten there.

"At certain points," Pyron deduced. "Up to this line must be underwater. I knew some parts of the legend of the Stingy Fastbiter were true…"

"They say he drowned…?" Chomper murmured.

"Exactly…there must be a huge underground river in here somewhere, that rises and falls – at a guess – according to the tides." He shook his head. "We can't stay in this cavern much longer, not unless we want to drown…"

Chomper nodded, but soon dismissed it. After all, he was here for a certain reason.

"Pyron?" Chomper queried delicately.

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask…about…?"

"Nycha?" Pyron replied casually. "And the way I reacted when she was attacked?"

Chomper frowned.

"How did you know I was going to ask that?"

Pyron smiled a little sadly.

"I saw it coming a mile off. You were going to ask eventually. Basically, I was worried it would put a knock on her confidence and revert her to a state which…" He shook his head, before absent-mindedly scraping his claw across the lichen.

"Sorry…" Chomper muttered. "If it's too personal…"

"No," Pyron shook his head. "It's about time I got it off my chest anyway." He turned to face Chomper.

"Chomper – I'm about to give you mine and my sister's life history. Brace yourself. It's a story I've never told anyone else. I've given Seizon a few background details, but the full story is a little more…dramatic."

"So how come you're telling me?" Chomper asked.

"Because I trust you," Pyron replied, smiling at him, a smile that lightened Chomper's heart a little.

"OK…" Pyron murmured. "I suppose I'd better begin." He took a deep breath.

"It starts with the pack we were born into," he said. "Not one like this – big, successful…up to a hundred strong. Made up of fastbiters the tetrarchy thought were elite enough to be part of it."

"Tetrarchy?"

Pyron nodded. "That's the name given to the four individuals who were in charge. Everything went through them. The point is, they were obsessed with being the best. Most other packs in the area feared us and large sharpteeth tended to just avoid us. The tetrarchy told us we were the best because we were the best at what we did. Hunting and killing…and the fact that we were completely focused on what we did. And so if anything came up to distract us, it would have absolutely disastrous consequences. And unfortunately, one day my parents sowed the seeds to the biggest distraction of all – they had kids."

* * *

_A brilliantly silver feathered fastbiter leant over her nest, her eyes shining with desperation._

"_Go on, little one!" she coaxed. "Push, push!"_

_Tears of delight began to well up in her eyes as a tiny, downy, bright orange head poked out from the eggshell._

"_Tion!" she called gleefully, as her mate, a mahogany red fastbiter came over to investigate. Tion gasped in delight also._

"_Oh, Saya…" he murmured, nuzzling his wife. "We've done it…"_

_Saya bent lower to help her hatchling break free from the egg, before licking the little one tenderly._

"_It's a boy…" Tion noted. "So…any names?"_

_Before Saya could reply, she noticed another egg began twitching, the shell cracking…_

"_Tion!" She whispered hoarsely. "I don't believe it…it's another one!"_

_Soon, Tion and Saya had two wonderful hatchlings – an orange boy called Pyron and a lilac girl called Nycha. The only two survivors in a clutch of ten. But in an unforgiving world, that was as much that could be expected._

_And would they even be around that long?_

"_Well," came a voice. "This seems to be quite a happy gathering."_

_Tion and Saya, automatically picking up their children, turned to face a turquoise fastbiter that had just strode towards them. It was Fang – one of the tetrarchy. He gazed at them with contempt._

"_Are you sure you're ready for this, you two?" he demanded. "Being parents are quite demanding jobs…"_

"_Well, we're prepared for that," Tion replied instantly. "There's two of us and two of them. It'll be easy."_

"_I sure hope so," Fang replied. "Otherwise things will go downhill for this pack. And we'll have to make…" he drew a breath. "Cut-backs."_

"_We get the euphemism," Saya replied icily. "And we hear you."_

"_Loud and clear," Tion added._

_Fang nodded._

"_Good. Well, I'll be seeing you two later then…" He then walked away._

"_We've got to watch our step…" Tion murmured to his wife. "If they think these two are going to be a problem…"_

"_Our children are blessings," Saya replied, nuzzling them both. "Not problems. You hear that you two? You are special, and loved with every breath. Nothing is ever going to change that."  
_

* * *

It was a fantastic picture," Pyron sighed wistfully. "That we were special enough to make the pack function just like the rest of them. We didn't realise we were singled out differently as kids. We were our own best friends, and thought the pack were the finest group to ever exist…" He started smiling sadly. "We always used to fantasize that we were would one day lead the pack into glory. I mean, there weren't many other young fastbiters around."

"How come?" Chomper asked.

Pyron looked him dead in the eye.

"Because…having children was a major distraction. Those who dared go through with it were cut out of the group permanently."

"You mean…?" Chomper was horrified. "The tetrarchy killed them?"

"I believe so," Pyron nodded sadly. "They didn't do the same with our parents – not straight away anyway, because they were some of the best – it was always said that if one of the tetrarchy were to die, one of our parents would take their place. But I think them having us might have coloured their view a bit. And that's when…it happened…"

"What did?"

"The pack was out hunting a longneck," Pyron explained. "It was a massive group effort, and the tetrarchy had insisted we had come along to the hunt too. We were old enough by that time…but still too young to do with the thing effectively." He closed his eyes, the memory obviously painful for him.

"Nycha got scared…" he whispered. "She was scared about hunting a longneck and immediately hopped off. The problem is, she was running straight into the path of another longneck…"

Chomper gasped. "What happened?"

"What do you think happened?" Pyron asked. "Mother went after her and pulled her out of harms' way. Seems simple enough, but that was at a vital moment when she was supposed to slit the longneck's throat. This delay meant that they entire pack had to call that hunt off."

Chomper winced. "And how did that go down?"

"Not well," Pyron replied, massaging his head as the pain of the past flooded back to him. "The tetrarchy quickly made up their mind. But it was done immensely subtly. One day, they gave my parents the order to chase down some swimmers down below us on a mountainside…the moment they went off to do it there was a massive rockslide…" He closed his eyes again. "They were killed very quickly."

Chomper gasped.

"The tetrarchy told us it was the swimmers' fault," Pyron continued. "But I later came to the conclusion that the entire thing was staged by them. Our parents weren't elite enough. So they had to be taken out."

"Didn't they try to take you out too?" Chomper asked.

"Oh yes…just not then. Subtlety was quite a skill of theirs. They attacked us that very same night, whilst we were asleep."

Chomper swore. "Cowards," he said. "You got away OK?"

"Oh we did," Pyron nodded. "We did – but the worst part came afterwards.

* * *

_Pyron and Nycha sprinted off into the night, leaping over gullies and not daring to look back, in fear of seeing the tetrarchy in pursuit of them. Pyron was leading Nycha along by her hand and they quickly ducked under a tall tree to rest._

_Panting, Pyron sniffed the air._

"_I think we've given them the slip," he gasped, relieved._

_Nycha was silent. She seemed to be pondering something. Finally, she said,_

"_So…why are they trying to kill us?"_

_It was something that had been playing on Pyron's mind too, but suddenly he saw it. He would have seen it at once if the grief of his parents' death hadn't been on his mind._

"_Don't you see?" he demanded of his sister, sniffing back tears. "They're making us go the same way as our parents! That's how they work – they cut out anyone from the pack they deem unfit. That's why they rubbed out mum and dad…they were spending too much time looking after us and not helping out with the hunting."_

_Nycha gazed back at him, confused._

"_No Pyron…" she said. "Those flatteeth killed mum and dad…it was their fault. I…" Tears suddenly welled up in her eyes. "I just don't understand what WE did wrong…"_

_Pyron was too desperate to get away to stay and try and convince her of the truth, but he later wished he hadn't been so hasty._

"_Come on, Nycha," he was saying desperately, gesturing to the lizard he had caught. "Come on, eat…you've got too…"_

_But Nycha wasn't in the mood. She just stared straight ahead, unseeing, unfeeling…it seemed her entire being had been sucked into the night, extinguished…  
_

* * *

"And that was the worst part…" Pyron explained, and for the first time, to Chomper's horror, tears were beginning to well up in his eyes and fall down his face.

"She wouldn't eat, wouldn't talk to me…she had just shut off. And for a long time, it felt like I hadn't just lost my parents, pack and home on that fateful night…but my sister as well…"

He gave a great hearty sniff and the sobs came thicker and faster.

"Until we joined this pack," he sobbed. "She barely said a word. Everyone here seems to have given her a bit of strength, and Seizon's acceptance has possibly made her feel like a new person…like she was worthy again…but deep inside…" he closed his eyes and tears dripped onto the stone floor. "Deep inside…I think she still blames herself. She can't accept that the tetrarchy were corrupt from the beginning and that she did nothing wrong. When she doesn't blame herself she takes it out on others. Flatteeth, and…you…and I'm so sorry Chomper, I really am…and I'm so afraid…" he swallowed. "So afraid of something happening to her and her never knowing how much she means to me…how much she's worth…"

Chomper watched as Pyron broke down and continued to sob quietly. Many things were whirring in his head. The words Pyron had spoken seemed so familiar to him.

"_Nycha…" _he thought. _"She's just like me…I've always felt guilty about something beyond my control. The fact that I'm a Sharptooth…and perhaps I too have failed to notice how much I mean to others…and failing to see what's right before your eyes is a dangerous thing…"_

He knelt down beside Pyron.

"Pyron…I take it Nycha isn't the only one here doing a bit of self-blaming."

Pyron looked up at him.

"What…?"

Chomper smiled.

"There's no way you're responsible for the way she feels…if anything you're on of the reasons she's still going…listen, you told me, did you not, that you wanted to hold this whole group together?"

"Yeah…?"

"Well," Chomper continued. "I believe you can. And I'm sure everyone else does too, especially Nycha, as you're the only one she ever opens to…and you know you can trust our judgement because this is where you belong. You mean so much to us and we mean a lot to you. You're part of us, and so this is how you can work so well in it. Bring this group together and make Nycha the cheerful little sister you've been telling me about."

Pyron began to smile.

"I have a dream also," Chomper continued. "I dream of one day leaf-eaters and sharpteeth living in harmony. It's a difficult thing to go towards, but I know I have the support of everyone in the Great Valley, and so, for me, that's the best place to work at it – home is where the heart is. And that's also where your dreams come to life."

Pyron placed his hand on Chomper's shoulder.

"You've got my support to," he said.

Chomper smiled.

"Really?"

Pyron nodded.

"For real," he said. "Thanks so much Chomper…I think you're right. When you open up to people, they become friends – people who can support you and get you everywhere in life…I should have seen that a long time ago."

With that, the two instantly embraced like brothers. It was incredible, Chomper thought. Pyron had always said he'd comfort him and watch out for him. Well, now, he seemed to be returning the favour by doing the same for him.

They released each other.

"Well," Chomper said. "I'll take over your night shift. You should get some…"

"Wait a minute," Pyron muttered, sniffing the air. "Do you smell that?"

Chomper sniffed, and gulped. He recognised that smell as well.

"Yuti?" he murmured. "Nott's scarlet woman…?"

Pyron stared at him.

"Scarlet…what? That's an odd thing to say…"

Chomper shrugged. "First term I thought of…"

Pyron chuckled slightly and sniffed again.

"Well, by the smell of things, she's alone…"

"Yeah," Chomper agreed. "But…hang on…"

Pyron smelled it too.

"She's moving away?" He frowned. "Where is she sneaking off to on her own?"

"No idea…" Chomper replied. "But somehow I don't think it'll be beneficial to us…"

"Agreed…" Pyron nodded. "Should we go after her?"

Chomper glanced uneasily at the five sharpteeth sleeping behind him.

"We really shouldn't…" he murmured. "They're relying on us…"

"Yeah…" Pyron agreed.

There was a pause.

"Should we go after her?" Chomper asked.

"Yeah, alright."

And so they did…

* * *

**Sneaky little lads...and I hope you enjoyed that chapter! I hope Pyron's emotional response was...well, emotional enough, and I hope you found the flashback interesting. And the rest of it too! Give me your thoughts and thanks for reading!**


	12. Free-for-all

**Just to make it absolutely clear, I do not own the Land Before Time...  
**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Free-for-all**

Chomper could hear the dawn chorus twittering into life as he and Pyron crept through the cave, following the scent of Yuti, who remained alone. It was certainly curious as to why she would remain alone, but Chomper wasn't really in the mood to be curious. Pyron's story and their pursuit of this girl had taken all night and he hadn't got a wink of sleep. Seizon had evidently forgotten about his night shifts.

Yawning, Chomper voiced a new opinion to Pyron.

"Shouldn't we just go back?" he suggested. "I don't think she on her own is going to do much harm…"

"I disagree," Pyron replied. "And if I'm completely honest…" he grinned sheepishly. "I don't actually know the way back…"

"You…what?"

Pyron just shrugged helplessly.

"Well, now we've gotten this far, it can't actually hurt to-"

He paused, and Chomper could see why. Yuti's scent had led them to another steep, twisting downwards tunnel.

"Ah," Pyron murmured. "Another one…"

"Should we go down it?" Chomper asked.

Pyron considered briefly.

"I don't see why not," he said, and promptly slid down, Chomper reluctantly following.

To his relief, it wasn't as long as the other one had been, but when he got to the bottom, something severe stung his tired eyes.

"Whoa…" was all Pyron could say.

As Chomper squinted, he could see exactly what Pyron was referring to.

Shiny Stones.

The entire cavern was full of shiny stones, their reflective power put into sharp focus by the strangely luminescent rocks and a weak light that seemed to be coming from an unspecified hole in the ceiling. It seemed that that part of the legend was true – there were Shiny Stones in this cave network. But these weren't like the small, pretty little ornaments that Tria and others liked to keep around the Valley. These were big, smooth, over-bearing structures, which showed only reflections of Chomper all around the place, giving him a nasty, trapped feeling.

Instinctively, he moved closer to Pyron.

"This is starting to give me a headache…" he murmured, closing his eyes.

It was an easy mistake to make.

"Chomper – watch out!" Pyron suddenly yelled, forcibly pushing him the side and also side-stepping himself to avoid something that came flying out of nowhere and struck the ground millimetres from his foot.

It took Chomper a few seconds to realise that it was another shiny stone – but this time, small, sleek, thin, and imbedded in the stone ground.

"Are…are they really that sharp?" Chomper murmured, as Pyron plucked to sparkling end out of the cave floor

"Yes!" came a delighted voice, and they both turned to see Yuti standing atop a large shiny stone imbedded into the ground, her snow-white scales glittering and making her look much like a shiny stone herself.

"And that," she continued. "Is what makes them perfect weapons! Not only are they sinisterly sharp, their reflective power makes a whole group of them worthy to give you headaches and make you feel claustrophobic…"

She suddenly leapt off of her vantage point and made straight for Pyron, who bit at her side in retaliation, but she soon kicked him in the gut causing the shiny stone to clatter away from him. She then made for Chomper, whose fatigue and claustrophobia made him a much slower reactor. She promptly flattened him, and he was only saved by Pyron when he rammed into her. She quickly dashed back to her vantage point again on top of the shiny stone, and due to the many reflections of her in the various stones at different positions, Pyron found that it was difficult to see where she would be striking from next. And if that weren't bad enough (he glanced nervously at his weary companion) Chomper didn't seem to be in any fit state to fight her off.

"What's this for?" Pyron demanded of her.

"For?" Yuti smirked at him. "I knew someone was going to come and see what I was doing. And I'm doing exactly what Nott asked me to do. Hem some nosey parkers into this place – what's known as Headache Cave. He knows I'm the best at messing with certain individuals heads just before I kill them…I wonder which one of you will fall first…?"

* * *

Seizon paced around the cavern anxiously.

"Any luck?" he called out for the third time.

"I'm afraid not…" Al replied, walking over to him. "All evidence suggests they left this area for a still unspecified purpose and either have simply gotten lost or…"

The other scenario didn't need to be said.

Seizon clenched and unclenched his fists. This had turned into a complete disaster.

"If Xal finds out that I lost Chomper…" he muttered.

Saureen shot him a scathing look.

"Is that all you care about?" she demanded. "Our comrades could be dead, and you're just moaning about what your dear stepdad would say?"

Seizon glared back at her.

"No…no, of course not. Of course I'm worried for their well-beings. I'm just saying that the problem of completing our mission for Xal is also on the line here…anyway…" he changed the subject quickly.

"We need to find Nott. If Chomper and Pyron have fallen victim to his thugs, he'll know about it…"

"Are we sure we shouldn't just follow any scents we can pick up around the cave?" Lini suggested. "If they're still alive, we can find them then."

"Yeah…" Nycha murmured, speaking for the first time since her brother was declared missing. She stood up and strode straight towards Seizon, venom in her eyes.

"You'd better find my brother, you Son of a Tar Pit, or I'll slit your throat where you stand!"

Seizon just stared at her. It seemed that she had completely flipped. Pyron must mean an awful lot to her, especially if his disappearance drove her to threaten her crush! She was seething, obviously trying to control her breathing and froth was starting to build at the corners of her mouth.

Lini quickly came forward and put a hand on Nycha's shoulder.

"Don't worry Nycha! We'll find them. I promise."

Seizon nodded.

"Yes. Yes we will, that's our top priority. The next is getting out of this damn cave network."

He paused.

"Do you hear something…?" he asked the others.

Before they had time to reply, something burly and jet-black had rammed straight into him, knocking him to the floor. It was Torq. And somehow they had all managed to not smell him or see him before it was too late.

Torq was grinning that evil grin of his, licking his teeth as he spoke.

"Alright Seizon…this is end of the line for you!"

Seizon kicked out at him, catching him in the jaw. Al took advantage of him being knocked back and immediately sunk his teeth into Torq's upper thigh. He was soon helped by Lini, who quickly rammed into the burly Sharptooth, knocking him to the ground.

But this fight was going too well to be true, and soon Saureen emitted a high-pitched scream as Nott, who had snuck up behind her bit her hard in the back. She twisted round in an attempt to engage him in combat, but that wasn't a wise decision as his ferocious teeth scraped down her back leaving deep gouge marks among her elegant stripes.

In retaliation, she bit him right in the face. Nott groaned in pain, but as he began to jerk his head from side to side, the horns atop his crown grazed Saureen's chin fiercely, and whilst she was distracted, he gave her a powerful kick that sent her flying across the cave, landing with a thud on her back. She coughed as blood began to trickle out of her mouth.

Seizon sprinted towards Nott and took a swipe at him with his ferocious claws, but Nott simply leapt out of the way, and now the entire cave was full of growling sharpteeth, all of whom seemed to exist to do Nott's bidding.

But Nycha suddenly noticed that Yuti was missing from the group. After putting two and two together, her concern for her brother doubled…

Lini saw her eyes widen in fear and whispered to her,

"Don't worry – if only Yuti's missing then it's a case of two against one with Pyron and Chomper."

"Yes…" Nycha murmured, her eyes unfocused. "Yes…"

A sinister grin was plastered over Nott's face.

"Fantastic…" he muttered. "Well, Seizon, this is your downfall now. Against all odds you've survived for a while, but now we've split you up and we're taking you out."

"_Split up?" _Al thought. _"So…they planned this from the beginning…"_

Seizon took a deep breath.

"Yeah?" he challenged, more bravely than he actually felt. "Well, Nott, it just so happens there's more than one way out of here."

Nott cackled.

"What are you on about?" he demanded, his sickening laughter being reverberated among every single Sharptooth in the crowd.

"We're in the depths of a massive cave network," Seizon told him. "It should be pitch black. But it's not. Some light from the outside is getting into this part of the cave. And the only way to get to it…"

Before anyone could stop him, he was sprinting towards the cave wall.

"Is to climb…"

And so he began to his quick climb to the cave ceiling. Al and Saureen twigged to what he was doing and began to climb too.

"After them!" Nott growled angrily, charging after flanked by many of the sharpteeth. "Torq…you keep some of the others down here…"

Seizon looked down to see Nott in pursuit of him and laughed.

"You'll never get up here!" he teased. "Your arms are shorter than a twoclaw's!"

Lini quickly made for the wall as well, but Torq bit down on her tail and dragged her away from it, forcing her to ground as emitted shrieks of pain.

Nycha twisted her head towards the sound. She had previously been looking for a trail that would lead her to Pyron, but seeing Lini pinned painfully to the ground by Torq and some other sharpteeth reminded her forcefully of moments of her own terror…

The tetrarchy.

How they had almost killed her. And how she had been saved. Why not enforce that living memory…?

"Hang on!" she yelled, rushing to Lini's aid.

* * *

Seizon wormed his body through the gap in the ceiling, coming out onto the almost flat top of the Grand Cave Network into the brilliant sunshine. Thankfully, Redclaw had already left the area. His presence was one thing they could do without.

Saureen and Al quickly made it up after him, but instead of Lini and Nycha, they were followed up by a group of slavering sharpteeth who worked loyally for Nott. And against all odds, Nott had followed them up to. On sight, he barrelled straight into Seizon, and the two pack leaders rolled uncomfortably on top of the cave network, getting dangerously close the edge.

Saureen and Al had their own problems. These savage tireless thuggish sharpteeth were now making towards them, and one bit hard into Saureen's upper shoulder. Grunting in pain, she bit straight into the attacker's neck, who gasped and choked, releasing Saureen. Mustering all of her strength, Saureen flung the attacker as far as she could from her. He thudded hard into the ground, span and rolled away until he vanished from sight over the edge of the rocky outcrop.

Two claw-hands (Suchomimus) were pacing slowly around Al, licking their chops.

"Damn," Al murmured. "You just don't give up do you?"

The claw-hands made for him, but Al simply leapt directly upwards, backflipping over the two of them as they collided, crashing uncomfortably to the ground.

"Saureen," Al said. "Fancy getting rid of them with me?"

Shaking off her curiosity of how Al had managed to get such knowledge of cave networks and combat, Saureen quickly head-butted one of the claw-hands off into the distance whilst Al kicked the other one over the edge. He quickly explained afterwards that they did have a chance of survival, even if it was small.

As the two of them continued fighting, biting and kicking, they quickly made short work of the other teenage sharpteeth surrounding them, nary a few cuts. Saureen could hardly believe it, but it seemed Seizon was right. Their teamwork abilities did make them differ from Nott's gang. She and Al high-fived.

"Great work!" Saureen said enthusiastically.

"Thanks," Al replied. "Now, I wonder how Seizon's getting on?"

* * *

The water gushed and frothed and churned – now, Littlefoot had seen fast-water before, but this was something else altogether.

"Well," Kai said to the group. "This'll be difficult, but I'm sure we can make it. It's worth it, anyway…"

Kai had woken them up early that morning, apologizing if he had spooked any of them with his actions the previous day, and promised he had a new lead on where he could find Chomper. Littlefoot wasn't sure whether he should believe him, but then he had led them to something completely new – this fast-water.

But it wasn't any ordinary fast water. A massive chasm far too wide for them to leap over was what was greeting their eyes, with a huge volume of massive, gushing water several metres into it. It was the biggest, mightiest fast-water he had ever seen.

Whilst everyone else was looking at the water however, Kai's eyes were on Spike.

"_This'll be the perfect opportunity to wipe out Omendric's heir," _he thought. _"But it needs to be done carefully. I must make it look accidental, and Ulciscor's nephew must not be drowned in the process. As for the others, it doesn't really matter…"_

Kai cleared his throat.

"Perhaps we should put crossing this fast water to the test," he suggested.

Littlefoot looked up at him.

"The test…?" he replied with a slightly hollow laugh. "There's no way any of us can cross the fast water here. Well, apart from Petrie…"

Petrie soared higher.

"Me look around," he offered. "See if there's safer place to cross…"

"Yeah…" Ruby nodded, watching Kai's expression out of the corner of her eye. "In fact, let's all see if there's an easier way round."

To their relief, Kai didn't object.

Eventually, after walking parallel to the water for a few minutes, they came across a part where several large stone columns stood in the water, fixed to the river-bed, undeterred by the buffeting rapids.

"We could walk across these," Kai suggested.

Cera swallowed.

"Are you sure?" she demanded. "They don't look too safe to me…"

"They're all we've got," Kai insisted, and so saying, he stepped down onto the nearest column. He wobbled and juddered slightly, and for a moment, they thought he was going to topple over and be washed away by the rapids. And if Ruby were honest with herself, it was a hopeful moment…

But the moment, whatever it was, passed. Kai righted himself and turned to face the six kids.

"It's fine! Come along…but it'll have to be one at a time…"

Littlefoot steeled himself.

"Alright…" he muttered. "Petrie!" he called.

"Yeah?" Petrie replied.

"If you notice someone fall, yell out immediately!" he said.

"Got it!" Petrie replied.

Kai cursed inwardly. That was going to make it a lot more difficult to bump off the brat. But he supposed he could be like a chain service – aiding the little ones over the rapids using his long neck and tail…yes…he smiled to himself. It would be easy to just let his tail slip…he noticed the little swimmer that was constantly riding on the spiketail. Oh well, he'd just have to kill her too.

"I'll go first," Littlefoot offered.

"I'll help you all across the columns," Kai replied, stretching his neck forward.

But things hardly ever go to plan in a violently changing world. These wild rapids ended at the big water, and were controlled by its tides. However wild they were now, they were about to get even worse. There was, after all, a reason that these columns were so eroded...

* * *

Chomper blinked and forced his brain to focus. These shiny stones were indeed giving him a horrendous headache. The cave's namesake wasn't misplaced…

His concentration didn't exactly pay off as another shiny stone passed him, slitting his shoulder and causing blood to splatter onto the ground. Gritting his teeth and holding onto his shoulder as the blood seeped through his fingers, he didn't notice a much larger, sharper stone coming straight towards his head, and Pyron had to knock him aside again to stop him from getting hit. He then swiped at the stone in mid-air, diverting it towards the crystals that formed the perimeter of the cave, hitting them with a resounding clink.

Pyron clenched his fingers. His knuckles had been grazed by the stone, and he didn't know how much longer he'd be able to battle on for. He was even more worried about Chomper, who didn't seem to be with himself at all – it was evident his exhaustion and the cave were getting to him badly. Pyron needed to defend him at all costs – the only problem was, the exhaustion and the cave were getting to him too.

He picked up one of the shiny stones Yuti had thrown and flung it back at her. But to his dismay, the reflections were confusing him, and it missed her with ease. Yuti gleefully picked it back up and threw it again. In an effort to avoid it, Pyron knew he would have to something drastic. He promptly backflipped, grabbing Chomper and pulling him with them until they hit the ground, hopefully further away from Yuti and skidded along the stone floor.

"You alright?" Pyron panted at Chomper.

"Yeah…I think so…" Chomper murmured. "But these crystals…"

"I know…" Pyron nodded solemnly. "There's got to be an easier way to get at her. I'm just not quite sure what…"

He closed his eyes as he thought about this. So, he could no longer trust his eyes. He had tried to take out some of the larger crystals earlier, but with no luck – they were stuck fast into the ground. So…what else could he rely on?

His eyes flew open again when Yuti leapt in front of them.

"OK," she said. "I'm kind of bored now. Let's get on with this…"

She lunged for Pyron, who held up his infamous foot-claw to deflect her teeth, and there was a nasty clank of teeth on toenails as the two predators pushed against each other. But now Chomper stood up. Headache or not, he needed to help out his friend, and he bit into Yuti's side. Snarling, the feathery Sharptooth kicked him under the chin, and as Chomper staggered backwards he tasted blood. Simply spitting it out, he charged again.

Pyron yanked his ankle away from Yuti's jaws and, balancing precariously, looked for another attack opportunity. Yuti rammed into his chest, but even on his back he slashed at her muzzle, leaving deep wounds there. She bit into his hand, but now Chomper barrelled into her, knocking her off balance. The two sharpteeth wrestled jaw-to-jaw and as they did so, Pyron reached towards a viciously sharp shiny stone…

He made towards Yuti, looking for a place to stab, but Yuti had already knocked Chomper to the ground, and grabbed hold of Pyron's wrist with her hands. For someone with small arms, this was an impressive feat, and whilst placing her foot on Pyron's chest, she knocked the shiny stone out of his hands, send it spinning towards Chomper. It struck him in the side, and blood oozed out, and Chomper staggered, gasping in pain.

"Dammit!" Pyron yelled, rushing over to him. "I'm so sorry Chomper!"

But Chomper, disorientated with pain, made for what he thought was Yuti, but as it turned out, it was just her reflection. His head struck solid crystal and he slid to the ground.

"Chomper!" Pyron rolled him over, and discovered, to his horror, that he was out cold.

And Yuti was nowhere to be seen…was it really her intention to kill them both? Was she that cold-blooded? Well, Pyron thought nervously, as he got to his feet, there was only one way to find out…

* * *

Seizon flexed his arms as he faced his foe. He felt a few small drops on his snout, and smiled. It was only drizzling, but it was enough to get him euphoric with adrenalin.

"Sky-water!" he hollered at Nott. "A unique sign of sanity and naturalness in the heat of the battle. It's fantastic! I love it…and I see it as a sign that I will defeat you…"

"Yeah right!" Nott yelled back. But it was all a front. Even he could see that he was hopelessly outnumbered atop the network. He hoped that Torq would send reinforcements once he'd finished with the pathetic slashclaw and fastbiter that were down below…though there had been some silence from that area…

Seizon simply charged him and Nott lowered his head also, hoping to absorb the impact when he arrived. The two skulls crashed together and they pushed against each other in a formidable wrestle.

Nott's eyes opened wide in horror when he saw the careful calculation Seizon had made. Other sharpteeth would have avoided charging him head-on due to his formidable horns. But Seizon was a bladeback, and like all bladebacks and their relatives, the claw-hands, Seizon's head was long and narrow – narrow enough to nestle and wrestle in between the horns on Nott's head rather than getting stabbed right through the brain. It was an epic advantage all right, and as Saureen and Al just watched in awe, Seizon made use of another advantage.

He raised his clawed hands and began to take swipes at Nott's face, leaving long cuts there. Nott's arms were too small to do anything, and with several swipes and a kick in the chest, Nott was sent flying backwards and crashing onto his back.

"Could do with some of those reinforcements now, eh?" Seizon laughed, lapping up the sky-water around his snout. He turned to his wide-eyed fellows.

"Saureen, Al…you two take a break," he said. "I've got this one nailed." He turned back to Nott.

"Go to hell!" Nott snarled.

Seizon just laughed.

"You first! We're going to win this fight and this network!" he crowed. "You're about to find out, rockhead, that you should never have messed with us – Xal's crack team – the greatest pack in the world!"

* * *

It was too bad that other members weren't so confident.

Pyron stood, every sense alert, standing a close-guard over Chomper. He had woken up, but he was still very weak, and his bleeding from the side, shoulder and mouth didn't help matters.

Yuti, unseen by them, was sneaking around the back, determined this time.

"_I'll attack from behind," _she thought. _"Two quick neck snaps should do it…if they're willing to co-operate, I'll just knock them out and they can be part of our pack…"_

Pyron's eyes were darting around, searching for the feathered Sharptooth, but this just hurt his eyes. Against every odd, he then closed them.

"_There's got to be a better way…" _he thought. _"A way of getting to her other than just looking out for her. Earlier, I had my eyes closed, thinking like this, and she landed in front of us. I knew she did…but how? I had my eyes closed. There must have been some other way…"_

Yuti was in position, right behind some large shiny stones, half-hidden. Both Pyron and Chomper had their backs to her and both with closed eyes. This would be perfect…just one twist of her arms and Chomper would have his neck broken…then Pyron…

But suddenly, Pyron knew. He should have seen it a long time before. What reminded him of it was of what he suddenly realised – Yuti was right behind them.

With a new burst of energy and his realisation, Pyron promptly backflipped, landed directly on top of Yuti, who had been on the verge of snapping Chomper's neck.

"WHAT?" she croaked. Chomper opened his eyes and raised his head.

"That was a close call…" Pyron grinned.

"But how…oh…" Yuti muttered, suddenly realising. "You smelled me…"

"I should have seen it coming along time before!" Pyron declared. "I could always smell you before I saw you. It kept me one step ahead of you all the time, smelling the adrenalin and perspiration on you, judging the times you were about to aim to kill."

"Yes…" Yuti growled, kicking him off her and standing up. Pyron landed expertly on his feet as Yuti continued. "And with your eyes closed your sense of smell became enhanced, allowing you to plan ahead with what to do with me…"

"A sharptooth's sense of smell is its best sense!" Pyron declared. "And I can use to that my advantage."

Chomper gave a weak smile as Yuti leapt backwards, thinking fast.

"_I have to admit…he's good," _she thought. _"Now he can work out where I'm truly coming from, my use of reflections as weapons is useless. The twoclaw seems to be still out of commission, but that fastbiter is deadly, and has gotten new hope, and is especially determined to continue this fight to defend his companion. The longer this continues, the longer Nott is going to have to battle without me. I've got to finish this now…and take drastic measures. He has played into my weaknesses…"_

She gazed at Chomper.

"_So to finish this quickly, I'll have to play into his…"  
_

* * *

**Yuti's a sinister one...I hope you enjoyed this action-filled chapter. If not, well...**


	13. A True Friend And Guardian

**Hello, and welcome to another VV chapter! Sorry its been so long - I've been writing new chapters and uploading them onto GoF, but something made me hesitate to upload here...anyway, enjoy, I'll spare you more of my commentary until the end. Just one thing - try playing appropriate music to each section...  
**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: A True Friend and Guardian**

Chomper was exhausted. The battle had drained him of his strength, but fortunately, it seemed that Pyron was more than capable of dealing with Yuti himself. They were now both leaping over some of the luminescent rocks in the corner, scratching and kicking and clawing and biting… It was a fairly evenly matched battle, but that's only because Chomper had no idea what Yuti was thinking…

Yuti aimed a kick at Pyron, who ducked and brought his whole body around for a counter. Yuti leapt backwards to avoid it as she had been doing all this time – deliberately leading him away from Chomper.

"_It's a calculated risk," _she thought. _"But there seems to be only one guarantee to this fight – this one will continue to defend the other. That's my advantage…"_

She raised her eyes to the cave ceiling and saw what she was looking for - stone teeth – the most sinisterly wicked ones you could ever imagine, with serrated, sharp edges that could slice through anyone's skin…

Pyron charged at her. She kicked out again and this time she made connection, her foot catching Pyron in the chin and sending him cascading into another luminescent rock. She then wrenched a murderous looking stone tooth out from the ceiling. She could feel the power of it in her hand, its sharpness and evil almost whispering to her. Just one stab…

However, she didn't head towards Pyron, who was struggling to get to his feet, but Chomper, who was weak-willed and struggling to stand at all.

Holding it like a javelin, she sprinted full pelt towards him.

"_Here goes…" _she thought.

Chomper had seen everything, and was frozen to the spot, powerless to do anything due to his exhaustion as death approached him ever-faster. He couldn't believe it – it had finally come to this…

Pyron finally stood up and saw what was going on. His eyes widened in abject terror.

"_No…" _he thought desperately. _"Not Chomper too…"_

Images were going through his head, of his parents being crushed to death by the rockslide, and his powerlessness in that situation – it had burned, engulfing his whole heart in fiery grief. And he had been very close to losing someone else that same day. His sister. But in that situation he hadn't been powerless – he had been able to do something, and therefore had done it. Never again would he lose another. Not today at least, when he could do something…

He was dashing towards Yuti before he could stop himself. This was all part of her plan – he knew what she was thinking, but if he hadn't done anything then, he never would have forgiven himself…sinister plan or not, he still had to do something…

"Hang on Chomper!" he yelled, aiming at Yuti with a powerful flying kick…

* * *

Fastbiters didn't get their name for nothing. They were fast, and could bite. Nycha quickly avoided the teeth and claws of her foe, another fastbiter, and, balanced expertly on her toes, considered her options.

Well, she was a fastbiter too. She had the same range of options. Her enemy fastbiter charged at her again, and Nycha took a timed leap directly over him, causing him to blunder in an attempt to change direction. Nycha however, was faster, and twisted round first, sinking her claws into her rival's back, sending him thudding to the ground in a pool of his own blood where passed out from the pain.

There was only one enemy Sharptooth left.

Lini was jaw-to-jaw with Torq as they wrestled, their toe-claws sinking into the cave-floor and leaving large cracks in their wake. Nycha didn't hesitate and immediately leapt onto the dark sharptooth's back, clawing and biting.

Torq howled in rage, and proptly grabbed her by her head-feathers and flung her to the ground with a bone-rattling thud.

"END OF THE LINE PEST!" he snarled, but before he could do anything, Lini had rammed into him again, sending him head-long into the cave wall. There was an unpleasant thud and his eyes glazed over, before he sank back down to the stone floor, unconscious.

"We did it!" Lini crowed, helping Nycha to her feet and hugging her tightly.

"Yeah…" Nycha replied, a small smile creeping onto her face as she wiped a trickle of blood from it. "Yeah, we did…"

Lini smiled back.

"You see, you can always find something to put a smile on her face," she said. "You just need to look more often."

"I know…" Nycha sighed. "Listen…Lini…I'm sorry I've ever seemed aggressive towards any of you. I just…feel the need to be on my guard constantly. I don't suppose Pyron's ever told you what happened to us?"

Lini shook her head.

Nycha nodded. "Well, it's a long story," she sighed. "But I feel the weight of it every day – what I did, what I could have avoided, but didn't…" she sniffed and began to well up.

"I just feel that everything's my fault – and blaming other people…as bad as it sounds…it makes me feel better…"

Lini walked forward and hugged her again.

"Come now," she said, as the tears continued to flow silently down Nycha's face. "In some cases, it really doesn't matter who's to blame. I don't think you could be…and even if you were, you shouldn't dwell on the past. Just accept you made a mistake and move on!"

Lini bit her lip.

"I've done many things in the past that I regret," she continued slowly. "But I'm a new person now. As it hurts me to think it, I don't dwell on the past. And you shouldn't either. Look forward to the new life you have now with the pack, because we're your family now."

Nycha nodded, smiled and wiped her eyes as Lini released her.

"Thanks…yeah…you're right." She took a deep breath. "You're right. It still might take me a while to get used to Chomper, but I'll try."

"I suppose that's all we can ask," Lini beamed. "Now…let's see how Seizon's getting on."

* * *

Seizon was getting on fantastically.

Even as Nott staggered to his feet, Seizon, spurred by the light skywater, was charging him again, bringing his claws round to strike his foe in the face, before twisting round and slashing across his back.

"Too slow!" Seizon teased, as Nott attempted to bite him, missed, and got a kick in the face instead. He staggered backwards, shaking his head as though he'd been awoken from a deep sleep.

"Seizon…" he muttered. "Come on…give me a break!"

"Yeah," Seizon replied, a mad grin taking over his face. He flexed his arms. "Your legs!"

He pelted forward again, performing a mighty slashing uppercut that sent the rival dinosaur careering onto his back.

"And now the finale!" Seizon declared jubilantly.

"Uh…Seizon?" Al queried. "Shouldn't you just give it a rest now? You've easily won."

"Yeah…" Saureen agreed, looking slightly ill. "Surely you should…?"

"No way!" Seizon yelled back. "He was set to kill us all – time he had a taste of his own medicine!"

He charged, swinging his ferocious claws as he went.

"Do you think he's actually going to try and kill him?" Saureen asked, aghast.

"I dunno…" Al frowned. "I mean – we've been knocking his cronies off the edge…probably shouldn't have gotten carried away – but they had a chance of survival…this seems…deliberate…"

Seizon was just about to sink his claws into Nott when a small, feathery something literally dropped out of nowhere in front of him. He skidded to a halt.

"What…?"

The something was a sharpbeak, who now peered up at Seizon good naturedly.

"Hello Seizon," he said.

Seizon growled.

"Who are you?" he demanded. "And how do you know my name?"

"My name's Ichy," the sharpbeak replied. "And I work with your stepdad."

Seizon's expression changed instantly.

"Xal?" he said. "What does he want…?"

"Wait a minute Seizon," Al interrupted, as he and Saureen walked over to see what issue was. "How can you believe him if you've never seen him before?"

Seizon shrugged.

"Who else could he be working for?" And without waiting for an answer he turned back to Ichy.

"So…what news from Xal?"

"Well," Ichy explained. "He told me to tell you to return to the Fanged Forest at once!"

Seizon's face fell.

"What? Is that all? That's what we're doing anyway!"

"Oh really?" Saureen remarked coldly. "And what about your little detour, eh?"

"Oh yeah…" Seizon muttered. "Buuuuut…we weren't following a direct order then. Besides, now the Cave Network is his for the taking!"

Nott groaned.

"Oh, this is great!" Ichy said brightly. "Well, gather the pack and head home."

"Has Xal got any news about the status of the Great Valley?" Al suddenly asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Saureen asked.

"Well…Seizon said Xal's revolution would involve the Valley," Al replied. "I'm merely interested…"

"No news as of yet," Ichy told him. "But that's my next assignment." He grinned broadly as he took off. "Because he knows he can trust me more than that blind old groundscraper…oh, in other news, he's amassed an army. Once you return and the Ambassador tells us everything we need to know, we'll be ready for the revolution…where is he anyway?"

"Oh snap!" Seizon looked wildly around. "I completely forgot about Chomper and Pyron! Umm…"

He suddenly noticed Lini and Nycha clamber up through the hole that led into the caves.

"Is the fight over already?" Nycha asked a little disappointedly, looking around.

"Yeah…" Seizon nodded. "But…have either of you seen Chomper or Pyron down there?"

"No…" Lini replied.

"Ah…well, we've got to find them!" Seizon declared. "It's vitally important that we leave this place straight away! The revolution is upon us!"

* * *

"Ferox…"

"Mother…?"

Ferox got to his feet unsteadily when his mother approached him, an urgent look on her face.

"We need to get of here," she said.

"Huh?" Ferox was confused. "Out of…where?"

"Out of the Fanged Forest," Tyra replied. "Xal is dangerous."

"What do you…?"

"He's got a whole army of thugs, Ferox!" Tyra was ferociously adamant. "That's what he's using them for… thuggery! Besides, Saureen's mission for him involved her entering the Great Valley!"

Ferox's expression changed at once.

"WHAT?" he yelled, and Tyra quickly told him to quieten.

"Her and Seizon's mission involved entering the Great Valley and retrieving another Sharptooth from inside it – kidnap, essentially - he's only their age," she then explained.

Ferox frowned.

"In…the Valley?"

"Yes," Tyra replied. "The one that has made the so-called 'connection.'"

Ferox's eyes widened considerably.

"I wasn't aware he even lived in the Valley…this is curious…Xal never told me about that this."

"Exactly," Tyra continued. "He's a dangerous, manipulative liar, and he has you eating right out of his claws. I don't what he plans to do next, but judging by how things are going now, the use of kids as weapons, hired thugs and the kidnapping of the kid that rumours have been circulating about recently, it can't be anything good…"

Ferox nodded.

"Yes…" he said slowly. "Yes…I do believe you're right. Well, first thing's first, we need to get to Saureen!"

"Quite," Tyra agreed. "And we need to go now!"

The two set off at a jog, but alas, their path was suddenly blocked by two Piercers.

"Going somewhere?" snarled a cold voice behind them. They turned to see Xal striding towards them, cold fury etched in every part of his face, flanked by a maliciously grinning Gigas and more Piercers.

"I trusted you, Xal," growled Ferox. "I can't believe you're using my daughter like this…without even telling me!"

"The kids were safer out of the way of the spiked longneck, Ferox!" Xal snapped back.

"Maybe," Ferox agreed. "But I thought they were going to find a sanctuary, not go charging into the Valley, the realm of Ulciscor!"

"They made it out safely," Xal snapped. "But you two aren't going anywhere."

"No disconnected individual has the right to command anyone!" Tyra declared. She turned to her son.

"Ferox…find her!"

Ferox, so desperate to find his daughter, didn't even twig onto to what his mother was saying or planning to do. He just sprinted off, leaving the forest that had been his home for almost all his life.

The two nearest Piercers attempted to intercept him, but Tyra got their first and slammed her heavy body into the carnivores. One Piercer was rammed into the ground by her hard skull, and she swiped the other with her tail, sending into collision with a nearby tree. By this time, Ferox was out of sight.

"If I may offer my opinion Xal?" Gigas suddenly spoke. "We cannot afford to send a search party after him now."

"I know…" Xal spat, his eyes pulsating with fury. "But this one is no longer amusing me…kill her now!"

Tyra just smiled. She knew she would irk him enough for him to give this command.

"Consider this, Xal!" she said. "Downfalls occur due to actions – if you're actions weren't sane enough to begin with, you will become a victim of your own!"

She had said what she wanted, which is why she stood still as Gigas and the Piercer's savagely attacked her, buying Ferox time to be out of their range. Soon, the old tyrannosaur's blood was leaking across the forest floor, and the Piercers were feasting. It appeared cannibalism was part of this new world too, if necessary.

And murder.

Later, Xal was pacing around the forest, coming to terms with the loss of one of his most loyal and unwavering supporters. Still, it was a necessary loss – one that would secure his victory and prevent any weakness within his forces.

A Piercer began to approach him.

"Yes?" Xal asked briskly.

"I feel I should report sir," the Piercer replied. "That we've spied a lone Sharptooth heading this way."

"If its Ferox," Xal snapped. "I want him incapacitated and brought to me!"

"But it's not," the Piercer replied. "I just felt I should inform you sir – Redclaw's heading for the Fanged Forest."

* * *

Yesterday had been so dramatic within the Valley - there was a great shift in power and murder on their soil. Now however, it was relatively calm. The dinosaurs of the Valley were working in their segregated herds, not daring to speak out, or complain, or discuss with each other anything less mundane than the weather. They could feel the icy gaze of the Bludgeoners upon them, knew how their tails were itching to swing down upon them if they so much as whispered any promise of treachery…

News had quickly spread amongst the four-footers of how Tria had ended it with Topps, and it was somehow spreading towards the two-footers as well. When asked why, all she replied was, 'Nowadays, it would never work.'

Many of the Valley now didn't see much of Ulciscor. He mostly stayed at the Rock Circle or the Thundering Falls, pacing and no doubt dreaming up military strategy in his head. And, under surveillance from his loyal Bludgeoners, he kept his parents close to him as well.

Grandpa and Grandma Longneck had said nothing to each other since the death of Kosh, or to anyone else for that matter. It seemed that old spark had completely been drained from them since their son had made them his prisoners. He kept making strange remarks to them as he paced, almost daring them to say something. And one day, when Ulciscor had left them for a drink, and the Bludgeoners had accompanied him, Grandpa turned to his wife.

"Arianna…" he muttered. "I'm sorry…but we've got to do this."

Arianna (as she was known) turned her head towards her husband slowly.

"I don't know what you mean Aster…" she muttered.

Aster was trembling, but his eyes were determined.

"I remember when he first hatched," he said croakily, obviously beating around the bush.

"What about…?"

"With the first three falling victim to nest-raiders and predators," Aster continued, not looking at his wife. "We'd thought we'd struck lucky with this one – he became a very strong and independent young longneck. We were overcome with love for him. Where did we go wrong?"

"Aster," Arianna said seriously. "We are not to blame. Sometimes, things change an individual's mind pattern-"

"I think we did go wrong!" Aster insisted, tears now falling freely from his eyes and onto the ground. "But now is the time…now, for the sake of us and our sanity and the entire dinosaur world – we put our mistake right." He turned to Arianna.

"We kill him. Now."

Arianna just stared at him.

"What…?"

"We've got to…"

"No we haven't!" Arianna insisted, placing her neck against his to stop him charging blindly at his son.

"Come to your senses! His Bludgeoners will slaughter us before we even make it to him, and even then, we're no match for him! Besides…since when did stooping to his level become a reasonable thing to do?"

Aster went limp against Arianna's form and the tears continued to flow.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered. "But…we just got it so wrong…how could this happen?"

"I think you're forgetting dear," Arianna whispered, resting her head against his. "Where we also went so right. Our youngest – our only daughter, a heroine through and through. She brought into this world and protected our wonderful grandson. Even to this day, I feel her spirit is still shining down on all of us."

She gazed up into the sky and the Bright Circle, still shimmering brightly, like she knew Saura would be, now in a better place.

"And Littlefoot has inherited that from her. As strange as it sounds, I think he will be the one to save us all."

"But he's not here…" Aster mumbled glumly.

"I know," Arianna replied. "But with Ulciscor here, anywhere is better."

* * *

Littlefoot gulped as the water below churned and frothed.

"Anywhere is better than here…" he muttered, as Kai's tail lowered him onto another column. He had to carefully avoid the spikes.

Just as Littlefoot thought he had settled on this stone column, he suddenly realised a problem.

"Err…Kai?" he said.

"Yes, kid?" Kai turned back to him.

"I don't know if I can get across here…"

It was true – the chasm with the water was extremely wide, and all of the columns were widely spaced out. They clearly hadn't thought out their crossing correctly.

Kai considered briefly.

"We'll have to think of something else…" he said.

He turned back to where Spike and Ducky were ready to clamber on.

"_Now…" _he thought. _"Now…surely…is the time!"_

He lowered his head. Spike clambered on.

He began to move his head back…

It seemed to happen in slow motion.

Kai had 'accidentally' moved his head back too far, causing Spike to slide down towards the spikes on his neck. As he corkscrewed to avoid it, he ended up slipping off his ride entirely, and began falling into the fastwater…

"SPIKE, DUCKY!" came four terrified screams. Kai just watched them fall, a mad glint in his eye.

"_Yes!" _he crowed internally. _"It's finally over…"_

But then, to the surprise of everyone, Spike caught with his mouth at a vine sticking out from the walls of the chasm before he hit the fast water. Ducky managed to grip on tight and was prevented from falling too.

"Hang on you two!" Littlefoot yelled at them. He was relieved they hadn't fallen in – but they still had to work out a way to rescue them.

"Please hurry!" Ducky whimpered, as Spike grunted into the vine.

"_Damn…" _Kai thought. _"Now what?"_

But he had no more time to think about this when there was a mighty rumble of water and the level began to rise. The tide was coming in far away at the Big Water, but the fastwater was getting dramatically affected by it. Soon, even the mighty stone pillars would crumble away, as nature reclaimed its territory…

* * *

Chomper, dazed and confused, sat up to see what had happened.

He saw Yuti lying, even more dazed, a few feet away. Pyron's kick had sent her flying into one of the crystals and the perimeter, knocking her head against it. At least that would slow her down.

But the bump to her head was the worst of her injuries. There was no sign of the stone tooth.

So…?

Chomper turned his head to the side. What he saw made his heart freeze in his chest, creating an uncomfortable cold sensation that soon swept over his entire body, paralysing him with fear. No…no, he could not be seeing this.

Pyron was standing up, shoulder's slightly hunched, head slightly lowered, eyes half-closed, as though concentrating. There was a slight frown on his face. The reason? Well, it seemed he had the stone tooth.

It had impaled him in the chest.

"PYRON!" Chomper yelled, forgetting his exhaustion completley, jumping to his feet and running over to his friend.

Pyron looked at him and smiled.

"Hey, Chomper," he croaked. "Looks like I-"

The rest of his words were stemmed as a torrent of blood erupted out of his mouth and splattered onto the cave floor. He swayed slightly.

Chomper grabbed his shoulders tightly, holding him upright as he swayed. Yuti was getting to her feet, no longer charging at them, just observing.

"_It's admirable," _she thought. _"That he would go this far to protect his companion."_

Yuti had seen it all happen before her eyes. She had been on the verge of stabbing Chomper when Pyron had charged full-pelt at her and kicked her hard across the cave. At the same time, he had taken the full brunt of Yuti's stab – straight into the chest…which, in the long run, had been her plan all along. Always take out the strongest one first…

Pyron gazed at Chomper, sadness in his eyes.

"Sorry…" he muttered.

Chomper shook his head fiercely.

"Don't…!" he gulped. "Please…don't…apologise…"

Pyron just smiled sadly back.

"Why…?" Chomper began to sob, the tears dripping onto the blood on Pyron's chest. "Why did you do it? You knew it was a trap…"

"Yes…" Pyron agreed. "Yes I did. But I guess I felt that you had so much more to give to this world yet. I've…" he smiled weakly, tears welling up in his own eyes now. "Served my purpose."

"Don't talk like that!" Chomper sobbed, holding Pyron close to him. "You're…you're my best friend! I can't do this without you!"

Pyron's eyes widened at that.

"Your best?" he whispered. "And what happened to all those in the Great Valley?"

Chomper had no answer to that. The tears just continued to fall.

"Chomper…" Pyron muttered. "Please…take this stone tooth out of my chest."

"But…"

"Chomper…" Pyron gazed up at him, pure and honest intent on his face. "Please…do it."

Chomper obeyed, even though he had to close his eyes as he did so. There was a horrible grating sound of harsh stone and flesh and organs, and Pyron gave a horrible strangled cough as it was wrenched out, more blood dribbling down his chin.

Chomper gave a hearty sob again and once more held Pyron close to him.

"I'm so glad you said that actually…" Pyron whispered, his bleeding mouth smiling and his eyes swimming with tears. "Because…if I'm going to be completely honest Chomper…you're my best friend too…"

Chomper tried to smile, but the signs of shock and grief were still running down his face.

"Before I met you," Pyron murmured. "I was almost as lost as my sister. I worried for her constantly, and felt as though I had no future. You opened my eyes to new possibilities of a family life amongst the pack and so many others. There was so much more you could give me…I just had to see it. From your perspective and how it worked for everyone. It gave me so much hope, and…" Real tears were now falling down his face.

"…joy."

"Yeah…" Chomper sniffed. "But what good is that now? If you go now…"

"That's true," Pyron agreed. "But at least I'll die in the knowledge that I went protecting its memory and its originator. That's what's important here."

Chomper just stared at him and his satisfied smile with the tear-stained eyes.

Then Pyron's legs gave way. He tottered backwards, and Chomper was left holding onto him as he lay like a graceful dancer. But all he felt was terror as he looked down into that sadly smiling fast-biter's face.

"Chomper…" Pyron whispered. "Please…don't let your dream die. It's still possible, I know…a world where leaf-eaters and sharpteeth can live in harmony. And I know you're the one who can make it happen. Only you, with your wonderful values and dreams. Oh, and please look after my sister. She needs guidance. Goodbye Chomper, and thank you for being…my brother…"

And then his head leaned backwards, his mouth and eyes remaining half-open, but seeing and moving no longer.

Chomper took a moment to stare down at the empty shell that just minutes before had been the bravest Sharptooth he had ever known, before gently placing two claws on his eyelids and slowly closing them, giving Pyron the appearance of sleep. Then, he broke down. The poor young Sharptooth collapsed on top of the fastbiter's chest, sobbing uncontrollably, the salty tears mixing in with the gentle trickle of blood.

Yuti still watched him from her standing point, wondering whether she had done the right thing. Had she been too hasty?

Chomper's initial sobs soon began to die down, but he remained face-down upon his companion's chest, his breathing still throaty and hoarse.

Yuti eventually spoke up.

"Is this a first for you?" she asked gently. Chomper didn't even comprehend the fact that she was, for once in her life, talking gently. He had suddenly remembered…

Yuti…

Yuti, not waiting for a response from Chomper, continued.

"Is this first time a friend of yours has fallen victim to another Sharptooth during a turf war? Or a joint hunt? It's a very common feature of a sharptooth's life I'm afraid…"

Chomper still said nothing. It was almost as though he had stopped breathing.

"It happened to me," Yuti continued, not even aware of what was going through the other sharptooth's mind. "I was very young when my parents were killed right in front of me by a rival gang of sharpteeth, a few days after a titanic earthshake split the land in two. That's the way of life…"

"Shut up."

Chomper had spoken, not in a way that particularly conveyed any emotion. It was just a short, snappish order. But he did not look up or say anything more, and so Yuti, ignoring the danger, continued.

"And that's how you continue through it," she explained. "Life…change what you can, accept what you can't. You'll soon move from such times and people who-"

"SHUT UP!"

Yuti fell silent. This time, the order had been hollered. And there was real emotion behind it now. One full of grief, sorrow, anger, and…

…revenge.

"You…know…nothing…" Chomper seethed, now beginning to rise to his feet, blood pounding in his ears. Yuti could still see tears falling in a cascade like sky-water onto the stone floor and on Pyron's body, but there was more behind it now…

"You know nothing about Pyron…" Chomper hissed. "You don't know how amazing and brave he was…what he did for me is…incomparable. Impossible to forget. You hardly knew him…but you still killed him…you killed him when you didn't even have to. And I can never forget that either. So now…"

Chomper looked up, and Yuti had to take a step back. Gone was the young scrawny Sharptooth who seemed to have no fight in him whatsoever. Gone was the slightly gawky grin. That had all been replaced by a Chomper with burning red eyes fuelled with rage and blood and anger, eyes that made you want to run and hide. And from his throat came a low, terrifying, guttural growl, one that made its infamy from twoclaws across the world. This is what Chomper was, no matter how hard he tried to escape it. A Sharptooth. And making a Sharptooth furious is a very dangerous thing to do.

"SO NOW!" Chomper roared at the top of his lungs. "NOW…I'M GOING TO KILL YOU TOO!"

* * *

**R.I.P Pyron.**

**The point is, I knew I was going to write him out. From the very beginning, it was just the way it was. This is a reflection, almost, of the way innocence can be destroyed, and how the good die young. What effect will it have on Chomper, on Nycha and the rest of the pack, and what has Kai got in store for the Gang? Oh, and who else wants to kill Yuti now? ^_^**

**As always, rate and review, and thanks for reading.**


	14. Blood and Water

**Well, here we are. Back again? Good. I hope you enjoy this next chapter...small word of warning, there is explicit blood in this chapter. Nothing ridiculous, but certainly more than has been experienced so far. If you are of nervous disposition, then tred carefully.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: Blood and Water**

Talk about a role reversal. Yuti could only stare in mingled horror and surprise as Chomper's rage took over him completely. What had happened to Chomper, the so-called friendly Sharptooth? Yuti didn't know of this reputation of course – is she had, she probably would never have believed what she was seeing.

Chomper let out a loud, penetrating roar, one that seemed to glean off the crystals around the side of Headache Cave and rattle Yuti's skull – in an ironic twist of fate, she was the one with the headache now.

Chomper was now charging full pelt at her, the fire in his eyes still burning brightly. It was incredible. Just a moment ago he had been exhausted to the point of collapse. Andrenalin, sorrow and rage were really something. And Yuti wasn't sure she could fight them off.

Chomper collided with her, sending her careering into the air and landing with a thud on the ground. Her head smacked into one of the crystals and her vision was momentarily blurred as wet blood began to trickle from the back her head…

"Wait Chomper!" she cried out in her fear. "Please…" she grappled around for something Pyron had said before he had passed away. "Think about your dream…you can't succeed in it if you go around killing…"

But Chomper only seemed to take this as a taunt. It rang through his ears like her continuously laughing at him and only served to fuel his anger more. Growling furiously, he charged her again, kicking her across the cave again, until she scrambled to her feet and backed up against the wall.

"Consider this for Pyron!" Chomper snarled. "Because he also had a dream! One to be whole again…and you took it away from him…"

He charged for a third time, his jaws opened wide.

Then he sunk his teeth in.

Yuti screamed in pain as she felt Chomper's powerful serrated teeth tear into her arm, piercing through flesh and sinew. The blood began to cascade in a torrent onto the cave floor, a dark red puddle that began to grow.

And then it happened, a moment so unbelievably out of Chomper's character, he still cannot believe he actually did it. With a great wrench of his neck, Yuti let out a horrific scream, the sort that sent chills shooting up your spine as you could imagine the torment the screamer was going through…and then Chomper retreated from her, her severed hand held tightly in his mouth, still splattering blood onto the floor, though not nearly to the extent of Yuti's stump of a forearm.

She gave a hair-raising screech and her knees gave way, causing her to collapse into a sobbing heap on the floor. Chomper's eyes widened as the whole reality of the situation hit him. He, Chomper, had just torn someone's hand off…

Chomper stopped dead in his tracks and promptly dropped the severed body part onto the ground. The sound of the flesh hitting the stone was unnerving, as was the flecks of blood that still gathered around Chomper's lips.

"Uhh…uh…" Chomper was at a complete loss for what to say. What could he say? He was replaying the moment in this head…what was he thinking? What would Pyron have said to what he had just done…?

He staggered backwards slightly as the tears began to form in his eyes, but he blinked furiously to stop them forming. He wasn't going to cry in front of this murderess…

Except the murderess was now looking at him with a combination of abject terror and pleading. Not surprising as Chomper had just shown exactly what he was capable of. With a sickened feeling, she realised it could have just as easily been her head…

She gazed at her still bleeding arm stump, a horrible disfigurement, which only served to make her feel even sicker. She would never look upon those same fingers again, which gave her a horrific sense of loss…though considering the loss she had just given this one, she sort of deserved it.

"I'm…I…" Chomper swallowed. As much as he hated to admit it, her blood tasted quite nice. SHARPTOOTH BLOOD TASTED NICE? What was he, some sort of cannibal? Shaking this horrific thought off, he spoke again…

"Yuti…sorry…"

"Sorry?" Yuti practically screamed at him. "No, Chomper…don't be…" her eyes were swimming with tears. "I'm the one who took something away from you…you have every right to be angry…"

"But tearing your hand off?" Chomper swallowed again.

"Whatever works…" Yuti breathed. "It wasn't even life for a life. Seriously…I would have been ready for it…"

"What…?"

"I mean it Chomper!" Yuti howled. Her unwavering gaze was fixed onto Chomper's eyes – fearful, but as red as the blood around his mouth. Yuti drew a shuddering breath.

"What have I made of myself?" she demanded of him, fresh tears sliding down her face and mixing with the blood that gathered around her. "I just serve as Nott's professional thug, beating, torturing and killing victims for my own pleasure and his…" she gulped. "I tell you – Pyron wasn't my first victim."

Chomper gazed back at the still, vibrantly orange body. A flame of anger ignited inside him again, but it was then almost extinguished by a torrent of grief and guilt. After all Pyron had done for him, his first action following his death was to maim someone…but if he felt guilty for that…he turned back to Yuti. He could not imagine the torment she was going through.

Yuti shook her head.

"What's done is done," she said. "So, Chomper – please, finish it. I know I was begging you to spare me earlier, but I've come to my senses now. Finish the job Chomper – kill me. Please."

Chomper swallowed, his mind ticking over. He gazed down at the severed hand he had dropped to the floor. The fingers lay limp and dead – the muscles were no longer spasming.

"Well?" Yuti demanded. "Didn't you say you were going to kill me anyway?"

Yes, she could argue that, Chomper thought. He had indeed, moments before, screamed out his intentions to slaughter her – an eye for an eye in that sense. But now he had calmed down slightly, that anger had been replaced by grief and he was certain he couldn't bring himself to kill anyone. Maybe he was still different to other sharpteeth after all…

"If you won't do it," Yuti insisted. "Then I'll have to find a way of doing it myse-"

"No!" Chomper suddenly yelled, surprising both Yuti and himself. He didn't even know why he was defending her – he utterly loathed her. She had killed Pyron! But still – seeing Pyron lie in his arms like that, his life running out as quickly as his blood, had made Chomper realise how fragile life was, and it was something many would have to hold on to at all costs.

Chomper knelt down beside her.

"I've just seen one death today…" he said forcefully, trying his best to stop tears from forming again. "I don't want another one. Just leave Nott, Yuti – leave your previous life behind. Find something to-"

That was as far as he got. He was suddenly aware of something cold and wet gathering near his ankles and tail, this time not blood. He looked down – and gasped.

Water was beginning to seep into the cave, and the whole place was flooding. It was, for now, only up to Chomper's ankles, but he had a sneaking suspicion that soon the entirety of Headache Cave would be submerged. He remembered what him and Pyron had discussed the previous night, and how the level of the water in this cave may have corresponded to the tides. Well, now it seemed to be high tide.

Yuti, to his slight relief, was now getting to her feet to prevent her head being submerged, but already the water around her was beginning to cloud over with a red stain. Chomper didn't need to know what the red was. But all Yuti did was gesture to usefully sized opening in the cave with her head.

"You can climb out through there," she said. "It's how I got in."

"Wait," Chomper said, sniffing back a few tears. "There's something I've got to do first…"

So saying, he turned tail and quickly waded over to the body of his fallen companion, which was now beginning to float gracefully above the waters. Chomper grabbed hold of Pyron's arm, and gently pulled it towards him. But now he needed to get out of here – the water was already up to his torso and rising fast. Chomper could smell salt within the water, and realised Pyron's assumptions were correct – this did indeed correlate with the Big Water. He wished he could have told him so, but he knew of course, Pyron would never hear him again…

At the same time, as Chomper struggled his way towards the exit, he couldn't help but notice that Yuti's attitude had indeed changed. She too was attempting to get out of here, and not suffer nature's wrath. He hoped that this was a sign his half-finished speech had gotten to her…

As the two of them clambered out of the tunnel and onto the relative dry of a higher cave (but with water still inching in around their feet) Chomper, still holding tightly to Pyron, turned to his foe.

"Well…" he said, his mouth dry. "What will you do now?"

Yuti shrugged.

"I'll probably just leave this whole place as best I can," she replied. "Keep travelling until I'm sure I'm nowhere near any of you. You mostly likely won't see me again."

Chomper nodded. "Right, well…"

"I'm so sorry…" Yuti blurted out, her own eyes tearful now. Chomper's however, hardened.

"You should have thought have that before…" he growled, holding Pyron's body close to him. "I don't want another death on my hands – it doesn't change that fact that we're mortal enemies. Just leave…"

Yuti, saying nothing more, nodded and quickly sprinted away.

Chomper closed his eyes. Had he been a bit brutish sending her away like that? No…she had murdered his best friend…well, one of his best friends. And the reason for sparing her was nothing to do with anything he felt towards her. It was for him, and how he knew Pyron would have felt about his best friend being a killer…

He couldn't hold them back anymore – Chomper let the tears fall freely down his face, filled with sorrow-filled sobs as he hugged the body of his friend, knowing, no matter how hard he cried, no matter how empty he felt, that comforting hand would never pat him on the back, the kind, calming voice would never be heard again…

Chomper didn't know how long he spent there, holding onto his deceased companion, but soon he felt a sudden swaying sensation around his chest…he opened his eyes.

The water level had now reached his chest. He gasped and quickly panicked, attempting to move but only ended up thrashing about. Just calm down, he told himself, just try and tred water…

But he wasn't sure where to go now. With a mammoth effort, he began to stride this way and that, the water sloshing about him as it rose above his neck, but now he was beginning to lose control about which way he was moving. He desperately tried to swim, but felt Pyron's arm slip out of his grip and float away…

Even as he desperately thrashed to try and retrieve the body, he found himself getting swept along by the current, maybe even further into the network.

"_So this is it then…" _Chomper thought, closing his eyes and resigning himself as the water continued to throw him around. _"For me its end of the line. Goodbye Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Ruby…Saureen, Lini, Al, Seizon…Nycha. Mom and dad…and Pyron, I may have lost your body – but I'll be seeing you soon…"  
_

* * *

It was an incredible transformation. Before, the water had been frothing and gushing. Now, its movements were indescribable.

A monstrous torrent of foaming water, carrying with them the strength of a hundred herds boiled and crashed around the giant fast water chasm, slapping against the sides and causing Spike's attempts to cling to the sides via a vine very difficult. Ducky was clinging to him like a limpet to a rock, her whole body paralysed with fear.

Littlefoot had been desperately trying to think of a solution when suddenly, the stone column he was standing on gave way, and he began to slip straight into the fast water himself. However, he was quickly grabbed out of harm's way and placed back onto the bank by Kai. After being placed down, Littlefoot immediately leapt to his feet and ran over to the edge, along with Cera, Ruby and Petrie, to gaze down in terror at the formidable trepidation their friends were now in.

"Kai!" Littlefoot panted. "We've got to help them!"

"No time…" Kai grunted, hoisting himself off of the collapsing stone column and onto the bank. His front leg accidentally knocked into Ruby, sending her flying over the edge, screaming as she fell. She too managed to grip hold of a vine growing out of the edge of the canyon walls, and she was able to maintain a firmer grip on it than Spike with the use of her hands. But she still couldn't move from where she was, with the fast water sloshing around her. This action of Kai's had actually been an accident this time, but he couldn't say he cared about the result either way.

"RUBY!" came the startled cry of her fellows. Littlefoot turned to Kai.

"Come on!" he yelled in earnest. "You've got to-"

"No I don't," Kai snapped back. "Just leave them Littlefoot, come back to the Valley with me – you can do so much better than them!"

Littlefoot could simply not believe his ears.

"WHAT?" he screamed, cold fury and numb disbelief sweeping through his entire being. "How can you even say that?"

"Littlefoot!" Kai yelled back impatiently. "We've no time to argue – you don't even realise your importance! I have specific instructions that concern you and your link to supreme authority over the entire Valley!"

"What?" Littlefoot repeated. What was wrong with this guy? Had he hit his head? Like, severely?

"Instructions?" Cera yelled angrily at him. "Are you saying you've been planning something with the Valley and us from the beginning?"

"Yes, actually!" Kai spat back at her. "And no sub-standard whiny little lumpheaded brat is going to mess it up for me and my leader!"

"You're insane!" Littlefoot screamed at him. "I would rather drop dead here than go anywhere with the likes of you!"

"Be careful what you say kid," Kai hissed. "And I know about this so-called friend of yours – the Sharptooth."

Littlefoot's eyes widened.

"Yes…" a pained expression crossed Kai's face. "And of course I would have killed it the second I saw it. I can't believe you, of all people, would go around making friends with non-longnecks…and a Sharptooth!"

"Yeah?" Littlefoot snarled. "Well, they're far better than you – you don't even begin to compare!"

Something inside Kai's fragile brain snapped. His eye developed a twitch, and with a murderous snarl, he swung his neck down, smacking straight into Littlefoot, Cera and Petire and sending them tumbling over the edge.

"SO BE IT!" Kai roared, before turning tail and striding away.

The relief of having Kai finally leave them wasn't even felt due to the formidable danger all of them where now in. Petrie quickly caught an air current and began to hover by the fast water, but Littlefoot and Cera weren't so lucky. Unlike their vine grabbing companions they had landed straight into the water with a resounding splash. They were immediately swept away and it was only Ruby's quick thinking that saved them.

The wall of the great chasm was covered in moss, lichen and vines, like the one she was currently gripping, and now, with a stroke of inspiration, she promptly bit through one nearby. It dropped, spinning and snaking away, towards the water, but Ruby quickly gripped the other end tightly in between her toe-claws, allowing it to be churned about by the water, but still be in one place. It was this that Littlefoot and Cera quickly grabbed onto.

"Thanks Ruby!" Littlefoot gasped. Cera's thanks were muffled by gurglings and coughs.

"Don't thank me yet…" Ruby muttered, having already seen a flaw in her plan. The churning waters were jerking the other end of the vine about, making gripping it difficult – it was even more difficult now it had the weight of two of her friends on the other end. Two of her largest, she might add. Already, she could feel her toes straining and going numb as she attempted to hold onto them.

"Petrie!" Ruby yelled at him. "Quickly – tie this vine around my ankles!"

Petrie, who had been watching the scene unfold before him in horror, quickly looked around and nodded.

"Sure – me got it!" He zipped forward and began to do as Ruby instructed, tying it tightly and securely, so that Ruby had little trouble it keeping Littlefoot and Cera steady.

"Excellent!" she said.

"Thanks…" Petrie murmured. "Now what?"

Ruby frowned. That was a very good question. They were all out of immediate danger but were resigned to gripping on vines. She needed to come up with something else.

She looked down at Littlefoot and Cera.

"Cera, Littlefoot!" she called. "Take the end of this vine and bring it towards Spike. Then hold on tight as Petrie ties it round Spike and Ducky. That way we're all hanging onto the same vine. Then, I will try to climb up using the one I'm holding and I'll pull you all up too."

"You can't do that!" Cera gasped. "You'll never be able to carry all our weights with your feet!"

"Once you get to this chasm wall," Ruby replied. "You'll be able to climb yourselves!"

"But how are we going to get over there?" Cera asked. "We can't move in this fast flowing water!"

Ruby nodded down to large boulders flowing past them.

"Some of the remnants of the stone columns," she explained. "Hopping on those will be able to give you some leverage. But remember to keep a tight grip on the vine in your teeth!"

Seeing no other alternative in sight, Littlefoot and Cera began their rock-hopping. It was much harder than ordinary hopping on rocks, considering they had to keep hold on the vine in their teeth and the rocks were moving as fast as the water. They kept on slipping off, and, in having to keep a tight grip on the vine, ended up straining their jaw muscles and necks, resulting in considerable aches.

Ruby too was feeling the strain. The vine was digging into the flesh around her ankles, cutting off the blood supply and making her feet numb. Her main worry however, was that it would come loose.

Littlefoot and Cera eventually made it towards Spike, managing to stay there by slamming clumsily into the rock face and gripping tightly to jagged rocks jutting out of the side, ignoring the stings as they cut into them. Petrie promptly took the end of the vine and began to loop in around Spike's middle, Littlefoot and Cera still gripping tightly at whatever part of the vine was being threaded through their teeth. Remarkably, nobody lost their grip and the vine didn't break, and eventually, Spike was tightly secured, as was Ducky, still on his back. Petrie had realised too late that the vine was restricting her arm movements, but at least she wouldn't slip out. In his mind, it was more like a seatbelt really.

"Sorry Ducky!" he said.

"That is OK!" Ducky gasped, attempting to free her arms.

And, convinced he was safe, Spike let go of the other vine he had gripped between his teeth. The whole lot of them sagged into the water, but despite the buffeting, didn't get swept away.

"OK!" Ruby called down to them, both relieved and her astonished her plan had worked. "I'm going to start climbing now – once you get to the wall yourselves, start climbing too!"

And so she began to hoist herself up using the vine she was gripping in her hands. This was easier said than done, considering she was dragging all of her friends along with her, not to mention the fact that she couldn't get any grip of sorts on the wall using her feet, considering her ankles were tightly tied together and growing numb. Sweat slipped off her brow and into the churning waters below, and she was grunting as she took the strain on her legs. Littlefoot, Cera and Spike attempted to paddle towards the wall to make Ruby's job easier, but to little avail. Even when Cera quickly clambered onto the rock face and began to attempt climbing, Ruby was already exhausted.

"Come on!" Petrie urged, flapping around below her. "Don't give up, we almost there!"

Ruby looked above her. The bank couldn't have been much higher than four metres up, but she couldn't feel as though she could make it. She could feel the pulling down of all of her friends as she attempted to pull down on the vine she was gripping too. Eventually, all of this action could have only one possible result.

The vine snapped.

It was the vine attached to Ruby's ankles that finally gave, and it sent Cera, Littlefoot, Spike and Ducky tumbling back into the fast water, and this time without an anchor. At the same time, Ruby lost her grip on the vine she was holding, and, with the remnants of the snapped vine still tied around her ankles, she fell, knocking into Petrie as she went, sending him into the fast water and getting his wing membranes water-logged, preventing him from taking off.

The gang yelled and gurgled as they were swept along by the merciless current, terror gripping them and consuming them into a dark hole of dread. It seemed this was the end of them too – Even as they seemed destined for a watery demise, Littlefoot remembered what he had said to Kai: _"I would rather drop dead here than go anywhere with the likes of you!" _Did he regret saying that?

Not really. Littlefoot gritted his teeth in defiance as the water cascaded above and around him.

He still meant every word…

* * *

Sometimes, the height of a battle can be its most docile point.

Redclaw knew this for a fact. He crept slowly through the forest, every sense alert, trying to pick out something other than the eerie silence. Somebody was watching him closely…

Redclaw barely had time to react when the massive bladeback charged out of the trees at him, headbutting him into a bush. The twoclaw quickly staggered to his feet as Xal bit hard into his shoulder. Howling, Redclaw attempted to retaliate with a return bite to the shoulder, but Xal just bit harder and lashed his opponent across the face to prevent the bite. Not to be outdone, Redclaw kicked out at Xal's hindquarters, causing the bladeback to grunt and stagger. Redclaw took the opportunity to ram into him, but Xal quickly lifted his out of the way, and taking advantage of Redclaw now being the off-balanced one, slammed his lower jaw down across his head, sending his crashing to the ground in a daze. Xal then stomped his foot down onto Redclaw's neck to prevent him from getting up. He smiled triumphantly.

"You fool," he hissed. "Did you really think you could come wandering into the heart of my territory and not pay the price? I suppose you're after some sort of vendetta?"

"You're the one with the vendetta!" Redclaw snapped back. "Listen – I've just woken up from a coma, and all my followers have abandoned me. I've got nothing else left and no other place to go."

Xal laughed humourlessly.

"And you think you're going to get refuge and shelter here? You, one of my greatest enemies?"

"Perhaps you're forgetting the advantages?" Redclaw growled. "We have greater enemies – Ulciscor and the entire Great Valley…"

That was an interesting point. Xal considered this briefly, and as he did so, a gang of drooling Piercers began to gather. Redclaw suddenly became nervous. He didn't much fancy his chances with them. But he had to do a double take when a certain tall emerald green Sharptooth began to stride to join the gathering.

"Gigas…?"

Gigas looked down at Redclaw, equal surprise in his complexion.

"Ah…Redclaw. I did hear there was an intruder in the forest. I didn't realise it was you…"

"You are aquainted?" Xal was immediately alert.

"Yes…" Gigas suddenly gained a faraway look in his eyes. "Our paths have crossed before…then again, Redclaw has earned his fame throughout the area for his knack for spreading terror…" he smiled malevolently. "And now, alas, his followers have all abandoned him – left him for dead, it seems?"

Redclaw gave an angry snarl.

"Quiet!" Xal snapped at him. "Well Gigas, Redclaw has come here requesting to form an alliance to help win our revolutionary war against the leaf-eater's world. I personally think it would be a-"

"Why not?" Gigas interrupted, shrugging. "Release him to me, and I'll get him enrolled in the Piercer Platoon."

Xal's eye twitched. Having his authority undermined like this over something he considered a serious matter had clearly irked him big time. He looked Gigas hard in the eye.

"I'm not sure that's wise," he snarled. "This predator is a very great threat and foe. We should tred carefully…possibly dispose of him. If he is allowed in our army, my fear is that he will betray us…"

"Who's he got to betray us to?" Gigas challenged. "I have every good reason to believe his followers have abandoned him, otherwise he wouldn't have come in here himself. And he is against many of those in the Valley we oppose. If we allowed him, he could become a powerful ally. And by enrolling him, we have automatically gotten rid of one of our great enemies."

Xal considered this.

"Alright," he relented. "He may join us, but keep him under close scrutiny."

"Will do." Gigas gave a curt nod. "I'll ensure the Piercers keep him secure…" his lip curled slightly at the last word. Redclaw gave Gigas a look that clearly wished him a painful death as Xal stepped off of him and walked away without another word.

* * *

Noticing Saurus Rock in the distance, Kai began to feel a slight regret about sending Littlefoot into the cascading waters. Ulciscor wouldn't be too happy his nephew and heir was dead, but if he explained to him what Littlefoot had said, Ulciscor would probably understand.

In both of their views, any leaf-eater who defended sharpteeth was almost as bad as one, and should probably be purged as much as sharpteeth should. Any vile stain on a perfect world must be eradicated, a fact Ulciscor taught him a long time ago. Kai smiled to himself. Besides, if Littlefoot wasn't willing to continue his uncle's ways, maybe that would leave the throne of the Valley to him…

* * *

Chomper wasn't sure how he had managed to remain conscious as the water threw him around, sending him under several times, but he had just let it, no longer feeling or caring, until suddenly, to his surprise, he felt someone grip his arm.

"Chomper!"

He opened his eyes and to his mingled surprise and delight, Lini was hanging precariously off an unsubmerged rock in what looked like the cavern they had slept in the previous night, her tough but gentle clawed arm gripping his upper arm tightly. Nycha was standing behind her, grabbing hold of her tail to prevent her from falling in.

"Careful…" she murmured. "You got him?"

"I think so…" Lini replied, swallowing slightly. "Hold on Chomper!"

With her help, Chomper began to climb to join them, but then a loud splash of water from behind him made him slip, clinging dangerously onto the edge as he looked to see the source. To his horror, Torq was swimming behind him, his ugly demonic eyes fixed upon him, his jaws opened wide…

He sank his teeth into Chomper's leg. Chomper cried out in pain, as he was slowly dragged towards the water. Torq said something to him, but with all the grunts and gurgles, it was largely inaudible. Though Chomper did hear the term 'little biter' mentioned…

Suddenly, Torq received an almighty kick in the face with a sinister sickle-shaped claw, leaving a deep cut imbedded in his hide. He yelled out in pain and jerked his head backwards, releasing Chomper but slamming his head into another rock lower down than the one Lini and Nycha were on. He slid slowly down the rock and back under the water. Nycha, who had aimed the kick at Torq, looked at the bubbles where he had vanished with satisfaction. Then she helped Lini hoist Chomper onto the rock.

The whole situation had made Chomper giddy with disbelief. Nycha had just saved him from Torq AND help pull him to safety. And there wasn't even a Seizon around to impress with her valour. Nycha, it seemed, had had a change of heart, and if that were the case, Chomper didn't want to think about how she would react when she heard what had happened to her brother…

He was snapped out of these thoughts when Lini spoke.

"OK," she said. "Now let's go join the others." She helped Chomper climb up to the gap in the ceiling and out into the brilliant sunshine. Chomper squinted forcefully. He hadn't seen the sun for a while, and the dazzling quality of it reminded him of Headache Cave…

Headache Cave…

Seizon, Saureen and Al greeted him enthusiastically, patting him on the back – the way you do. It wasn't much, but Chomper wished this greeting would last forever – or at least, a lot longer than it did. That way he could put off answering the dreaded and horrible question that was sure to come…

And it did come. Once the group of now six had settled themselves on top of the Cave Network, the question was asked. Unsurprisingly, it was Nycha who asked it. She turned to Chomper, and, despite the fact that her eyes were no longer full of contempt and rage, despite the fact that she spoke as innocently as the other two girls would, and despite the fact that she gave him a small, uneasy smile before saying it, the three words she then spoke cut through Chomper like that fateful stone tooth.

"So – where's Pyron?"

It had been asked. And he would have to be the one to answer it. He swallowed again. The five pairs of eyes were upon him.

"He…well…" he began to stutter. But then the image came, Pyron lying on his back with a hole in his chest, and with it the true reality of what had happened, and with them both the tears. The tears began to cascade in a waterfall down his face and the racking sobs whimpered through his throat like a wounded animal.

The other five were shocked to see this transformation, and it was only a matter of time before the horrible realisation began to dawn on them too. Nycha was the first one to attempt to speak.

"He's…not…?" The words quavered with abject horror and shock. The increase of Chomper's sobs confirmed her worst fears.

Nycha stood still for a very long time, not looking at the others as they all exchanged looks, but with her eyes fixed on Chomper.

"You…" she suddenly said hoarsely. "You…you…filthy…sap-sucking fiendish…SON OF A TAR-PIT! DIE YOU MONSTER! I HATE YOU!" She had gotten louder and angrier as she had continued, until she was practically screaming in anguish, baying for blood.

Chomper honestly didn't care what Nycha wanted to do to him now, but even so it took the combined strength of Lini, Al and Seizon to stop the fiery, angry and tragically crushed fast biter from leaping on top of Chomper and tearing him apart.

Saureen meanwhile, walked around them towards Chomper, the grief and pity apparent in her eyes. She quickly wrapped him in a tight embrace as Chomper wept into her shoulder.

"How did it happen?" she whispered, rubbing his back tenderly.

"It was Yuti…" Chomper sobbed. "She lured us to a cave full of crystals and shiny stones, and she used them as weapons…Pyron saved me…" He broke down again, and Saureen hugged him tighter, a few tears of her own leaking out of her eyes.

Lini, Seizon and Al will still trying to restrain Nycha as she screamed and fought to get away.

"Nycha!" Lini insisted. "You can't blame Chomper for what happened…"

"I DON'T CARE!" Nycha screamed at her. "I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU ALL…"

With that said, her body suddenly became limp, and she collapsed on all fours, tears cascading down her face, crying and wailing even harder than Chomper.

Saureen released Chomper, wiping her eyes and allowing Lini to take over for her, as she decided she needed a word. Beckoning Seizon over to a more isolated spot, she took a deep breath before starting on him.

"You know I blame you for this you know?"

Seizon looked aghast.

"Me?" he yelped. "What did I-"

"'Ooh, let's go nab this massive death trap for Xal!' That's what you did!" Saureen seemed quite angry. "It was unnecessary, as Ichy told us and now, as you can see, it was a fatal mistake…" The tears began to bubble up behind her emerald eyes again. "It's your fault…your fault, Seizon, that Pyron's dead…"

Seizon considered this briefly as he gazed at his pack.

"Yeah…" he nodded. "I think you're right…I'm so sorry…" he put his arm around her. "I hope this'll be a lesson to me…"

"It won't bring him back though, will it?" Saureen hissed.

"No," Seizon agreed. "But it could prevent something like this happening again. In the meantime, I need to take responsibility for this…" He slowly walked towards Al, who was attempting to console Nycha to little effect.

"Al," Seizon said. "Come back with me into the cave. We must find his body." He turned to Chomper and smiled slightly. "In our Sharptooth cultures, its tradition to bury those who have passed away."

* * *

They eventually found the wet and bedraggled body of Pyron, which Al tenderly carried out of the Network and out of range of the flooding. They were now determined to be as far away from the cave as possible. Nott had done a runner whilst they were all distracted in rescuing Chomper. A cowardly flight, as Seizon said, not something associated with Pyron.

In a small oasis a distance east of the cave network, the six of them began to dig a shallow grave. Nobody spoke as they dug, and there was no signal to stop digging. They all seemed to know when the grave was deep enough. Satisfied, they all stepped back.

"Chomper…?" Seizon queried. "Would you like to do the honours?"

Chomper glanced uneasily at Nycha, thinking she would skin him alive if he went anywhere near her brother's body. But Nycha just shrugged. She had become very stoic following her outburst, not saying a word to anyone. Her grief now seemed to be beyond tears.

And so, Chomper gently took Pyron's body in his arms, and placed him in the grave they had dug. Chomper was glad he had thought to close his eyes beforehand. He did look peaceful lying there.

"I think we should each say a few words," Seizon continued. "As we say goodbye. Pyron – you were a formidable asset to the group. Loyal, hard-working, and helped maintain our morale. You will be sorely missed. Goodbye and thank you for what you've done. Also…" he cleared his throat. "I hope you'll forgive me for deciding on this whole cave trip. It was foolish of me, I'm sorry…"

Admitting his part in Pyron's death seemed to be a dangerous thing to say in front of Nycha, but she didn't react.

Al stepped forward.

"Farewell my friend," he said. "You may be gone, but your spirit will within us for a long time, as will your heart and values."

"Pyron," Lini said, tearing up slightly. "You've shown us what the true value of friendship is and we will all miss you dearly. I'm so glad we got to know you. Goodbye."

Saureen too was crying silently.

"I would ask you to forgive Seizon for his recklessness," she said. "But I know you would anyway, Pyron. You were kind, brave and always looked for the best in people, and built up their characters in that. As long as this pack still exists, I'm certain you will never be forgotten. Goodbye…"

Chomper swallowed slightly.

"If it's the same with you," Chomper said. "I'd like to say my words later…on my own."

"Yeah…" Nycha suddenly spoke up. "Me too…"

"Certainly," Seizon nodded. "But I think we should cover him now."

And so they all moved as one to rebury him, and as they did so, the sky-water began to fall. Seizon said that this was a good sign of nature continuing, as they should, but Chomper saw it simply as a sign that even the weather was mourning the great loss.

He didn't know why he had decided to leave his 'few words' for later, but he felt it was most likely that he would feel a horrible sense of closure if he had said them too soon. He waited until night had come, and everyone was settling down. He knew he should try and sleep too of course – he hadn't had a wink of sleep last night, but this would, he supposed, be a good opportunity to say goodbye.

Except there was already someone else at Pyron's grave.

Chomper could clearly make out Nycha's silhouette, standing by the grave, speaking something under her breath. What with the volume, and the fact that she was weeping at every breath, it was difficult to determine what she was saying, but Chomper did catch a few words.

"Sorry…"

Sorry? Did this mean Nycha blamed herself for what had happened to Pyron? It seemed ridiculous to assume, and yet, Chomper remembered how Pyron had told him how she blamed herself for failing to meet up with standards of the tetrarchy. Chomper suddenly felt an overwhelming sense of sympathy for her, and wanted to walk over to comfort her, but Nycha was now walking away from the grave, and back to her sleeping spot, which was a distinct distance away from the rest.

Chomper stepped forward.

He could clearly see the freshly dug mound of earth and the place where Pyron was buried. It would be a while before that mound blended in with the rest of the earth. It was some comfort to realise that Pyron was leaving some sort of a visible legacy on the world.

But perhaps there was a more permanent way?

Chomper now noticed something small at the head of the grave. It was a small, tuft of something that looked like a plant, but as Chomper looked closer, he realised that it was, in fact, a feather.

Relatively small, but a beautiful lilac colour that seemed to shimmer in the night. Chomper knew full well who that feather belonged to. It could only be Nycha's. The mental image of her plucking a feather from her own head and placing it on her brother's grave was such a touching one, that Chomper had begun to tear up before he had even spoken.

"Pyron…" he murmured. "One of the closest things I've ever had to a brother. Words can't emphasize how much you meant to me, or how much I miss you now…"

_Plop. _The first tear fell onto the earth. It would soon be followed by more.

"I hope," Chomper went on, sniffing. "That wherever you are now, it's become a better place. One where you never have to fear being good enough before a horrendous panel, where you never have to fear your life. Such a world you do deserve."

Chomper wiped his eyes. He needed to be stable of mind to do this.

"But I know it's the entire pack you've had an effect on, not just me. And there will be an individual who is even more lost without you than me."

He knelt down to the grave and reached forward for the feather. It was soft, smooth and pleasant to touch, and he carefully caressed it in his fingers, careful not to break it.

"Your own sister," he said. "If only you could have seen her before she heard the news." He gave a sad smile. "She was a different person, trying to improve and have a change of heart. If that's possible, it'll be something to work at."

As Chomper straightened up, Pyron's dying wish came back to him.

"_Please look after my sister. She needs guidance."_

"I'm not about to let you die in vain Pyron," Chomper promised. "I will her give her the guidance she needs. Given that you were a brother to me…"

He gazed over at the sleeping fast biter.

"She's my sister too now…"

* * *

**I hope you're prepared for that responsibility Chomper.**

**Well, thanks for reading, really hope you enjoyed it! And if you weren't moved, I clearly haven't been doing my job...please let me know what you think about the characterisations shown in this chapter, and the drama!**

**Next time: Chomper attempts to engage with Nycha with little effect, whilst Littlefoot and the gang meet their saviours and Al delivers a surprising revelation to Lini.**


	15. Al's Revelation

**So, with a comrade dead, the pack disheartened, the Great Valley subjugated and the Gang in trouble, what hope do we have? Read on and find out...  
**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: Al's Revelation**

"Hey, if you don't mind, there are people here I'd like you to see."

The female spiketail opened her eyes blearily to see Tetsugaku standing in front of her. The male rainbow-face had that same old mysterious smile playing about his lips, one that she knew meant he knew something she didn't. It was an irritating habit of his, made even more by the fact that, due to an accident she had had several years ago, she couldn't remember a thing about her previous life herself. Still, Tetsugaku and his mate Hoshia had been very good to her, first saving her life from the still unconfirmed causes of the accident, and providing her with hospitality, shelter and food. She shouldn't complain.

"Sure," she replied, yawning and rising to her feet. "But who are they?"

Tetsugaku's smile grew wider.

"Kids," he replied.

The spiketail frowned.

"What exactly do you want me to meet kids for?"

"Well," Tetsugaku explained. "You see, Opal, they too were involved in an accident."

Opal's eyes widended.

"Oh!" she breathed. "Are they alright?"

"Yes," Tetsugaku replied. "Don't worry – Hoshia is with them now."

Opal breathed a sigh of relief.

"What happened to them?" she asked.

"The fast water," Tetsugaku explained. "They had obviously fallen in somehow and were heading for a watery demise. We managed to fish them out though! And their memory is still intact…"

Opal nodded. "Good…good…so where are they?"

"I shall take you to them," Tetsugaku promised.

* * *

Littlefoot munched on some groundstars slowly, pondering his situation. OK, so on the one hand, him and his friends had just been saved from almost certain death, by someone who was, at least, a familiar face. The female rainbow-face, who had now introduced herself as Hoshia was standing, calmly smiling as they ate. It seemed there was barely anything more to it, but questions exploded in Littlefoot's head like volcanoes and he was unsure what to ask first.

To content himself, he gazed around at their surroundings. They were in a smooth, unremarkable cave with a beam of light coming through an opening nearby. His friends, like him, were tucking into the green food, virtually unscathed and unperturbed, although Ruby did grimace slightly as she shifted from foot-to-foot. That vine can't have been pleasant on her.

The last thing Littlefoot remembered was being partly submerged by the frothing fast water, choking on the rapids. Then, he was here, alive, well and dry…

"How did you manage to save us all?" he demanded of Hoshia at last. Hoshia just chuckled.

"Well…that would be telling wouldn't it?"

"Hmmm…" Cera grunted in annoyance, pausing in her eating to glare reproachfully at Hoshia.

"Just to let you know," she snapped. "We've got quite a serious issue on our hands. First off, our friend is missing, and secondly, we've just been in the company of a nutter who wants to kill us and was messing with our Valley…"

"Yet your problems are one less because we've rescued you," Hoshia replied, calmly, still smiling. "And given the current situation, knowing how we did it isn't really important, surely?"

Cera, unable to find a counter-argument, just ducked her head back down.

"Guess not…" she muttered. "And…thanks for saving us."

Hoshia smiled. "You're welcome."

"So, what we do now?" Petrie asked, unsure.

"Well…" Littlefoot pondered. "I don't think we can go back to the Valley…"

"No," Hoshia agreed, suddenly serious. "Right now Littlefoot, there is no worse place for you to go than the Valley."

"But why?" Ducky asked. "What has happened there?"

"I'm afraid I'm not the best person to explain it to you," Hoshia replied. "I'm afraid the situation is extremely complicated. You must find shelter – people you can trust. Because you can't fight this battle alone."

"Battle?" Ruby looked horrified. "What sort of…?"

"All will become clear to you," Hoshia spoke over her. "Once you go to the Rocky Heathland, near the Land of Mists. Currently, its where Old One's herd resides."

"Old One?" Littlefoot's face brightened. "Oh yeah! We know her herd, that should be fine…" he frowned slightly. "But what's this all about?"

"You will find your answers," Hoshia promised. "But I cannot disclose too much here. It would stunt your sense of purpose, and horrify you to the core. Meeting with Old One's herd is the best thing you can do now – it'll enable you to save the Great Valley, and you'll find your friend…"

"How do you know all this?" Cera gasped. "And if you know all of-"

Hoshia held up a hand to silence her.

"We keep a close watch on the goings-on of the world," she said.

Littlefoot simply shrugged and gazed around at his friends.

"Are we agreed?" he said. "Rocky Heathland?"

They all looked uncertain. All of this was moving too fast for them, and they were having difficulty processing it. But then Spike beamed, and stalked determinately forward.

"Nice one Spike!" Littlefoot crowed. "And the rest of you?"

Slowly, the other four nodded.

"Rocky Heathland though…" Ruby murmured. "It's quite a perilous journey…will you be coming with us, Hoshia?"

"I'm afraid not," Hoshia replied. "Tetsugaku and I have things we must do. However, we have also picked out the perfect person to accompany you – your last companion, as I am aware, was…how should I put it? Murderous…"

Right on cue, Tetsugaku strode into view, an adult female spiketail in his wake.

"Hello, children," Tetsugaku smiled. "Meet Opal. She shall be accompanying you to the Rocky Heathland. Opal, this is Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, and…?"

"Ruby," Hoshia affirmed.

"And Ruby!" Tetsugaku finished brilliantly, a broad smile on his face. "They're lovely kids, and kids, Opal is a lovely individual. I'm sure you'll get along fine."

Cera wasn't so sure. It wasn't as if she had taken an immediate dislike to Opal, it was just that being introduced to someone so suddenly was a little bit unorthodox.

Opal seemed to think so too, as she just grinned sheepishly at the kids.

"Hi…" she muttered. She had no idea that these kids were Valleians…she didn't even remember her role as once leader of the Great Valley, and of course, she had no idea that one of them among the group was her own son. But sometimes, you have to allow fate to take its course, which is what the rainbow faces were expecting.

"Rocky Heathland?" Hoshia questioned.

Opal looked round at her.

"Yes!" she suddenly exclaimed. "Yes…of course!" She turned back to the kids.

"I apologize if any of my geographical knowledge is poor," she said to them. "I have spent many years living here since a nasty accident caused me to lose my memory – but I'm hoping that now I have my strength back, I can take a walk back down memory lane and see if that comes back. I shall be accompanying you to join Ancient One's herd."

"Old One…"

"That's right…" Opal frowned. "Sorry…won't happen again."

"Excellent!" Tetsugaku exclaimed, clapping his hands together. "Well – no need to dawdle. You can exit through there." He gestured to the opening in the cave.

So the group of seven headed out, with instructions to head East towards the Rocky Heathland. They were still puzzled as to what they would find there, but they trusted the rainbow faces. And, Littlefoot reasoned, even though Opal was a companion who was a little unsure of herself, anyone was better than Kai.

* * *

"Mr Threehorn?"

Topps grunted in response. Dorian Thicknose licked his lips and continued.

"According to what I heard a Bludgeoner say, we're scheduled to be released within the next several days."

Topps opened one eye blearily.

"A bit of a short sentence for a couple of 'violent' dinosaurs who tried to wipe out the greatly esteemed leader," he remarked, standing up and pacing.

Dorian shrugged.

"I'm not really sure why it is," he replied. "But it's got to be better than being imprisoned in the caverns?"

"Speak for yourself," Topps replied bitterly. "When they release that stone at the front, the light will blind us. And even then, outside in the Valley is just as a prison as it is here…"

"That's a very bleak outlook, my friend," Dorian replied.

"Yeah?" Topps grunted back. "What else have you come to expect from me?"

He continued to pace.

"Tria left me…" he snapped eventually, slumping down again. "She said our little rebellion was too poor an act of judgement to survive in Ulciscor's Valley."

"I am aware of that," Dorian replied. "But…"

"But?" Topps snapped. "I've got nothing else to live for. All is lost. I thought I'd been given a second chance with a family. But I failed…"

"Is that what you thought last time?" Dorian asked quietly. "Since when was Topps Threehorn a quitter?"

"I have tried, Thicknose," Topps replied bleakly. "I have tried…"

"Tried, have you?" Dorian challenged, now pacing himself. "It's just that…well, last time you were inclined to believe you had lost your entire family to unfortunate circumstances, what did you do? Cast your mind back."

"I…" Topps hesitated.

"You set out to find a paradise Valley by taking a leading role in a mixed herd, something that went against your values. And not only did you attempt it, you accomplished it!"

"Hmm…" Topps nodded. "But look what's happened to that paradise Valley now…"

"Maybe so," Dorian agreed. "But before that – once you'd found the Valley, something returned to you. Your youngest daughter, Cera."

Topps eyes widened as he remembered that euphoric moment all that time ago when he had seen Cera sprinting towards him through the long grass, a small piece of his life that had returned to him all that time ago. Oh, what a joyous moment that had been…but now…

"Cera's gone," he sighed. "I don't know where she is…"

"But if she's not in this Valley," Dorian continued. "That can't be too bad, right?"

"No…" Topps admitted. "I guess not…"

"What exactly was it that motivated you to continue pressing towards the Valley, even when you thought all was lost?" Dorian asked.

"Hmm…" Topps pondered. "I don't know…I guess I thought that I could…start afresh…have a new life, away from the guilt and pain…"

"Whatever it was," Dorian continued. "You got greatly rewarded for it in the form of Cera returning to you."

Topps looked at him, puzzled.

"Do you believe its fate?" Topps asked. "That Cera coming back to me was a reward for my persistence?"

"It's possible," Dorian nodded. "I don't really know what to believe about fate. But your persistence with that girl, attempting to save her from all the trouble she got herself into served you another reward, in the form of your childhood sweetheart coming to the Valley."

Topps was once again brought back to the happy time he had seen Tria come towards him for the first time in years. But then the frown returned.

"But she's left me…"

"And think," Dorian pressed, ignoring him. "Of the beautiful baby you spawned with her. I don't know if fate is real, but perhaps if you persist with protecting everyone in the Valley the way I know you can under this harsh realm, maybe you will be served with great bounties as a reward. Even if not, the Topps Threehorn I know would never back down from adversary, especially as it's trying to take from him the things he loves in life. It's an expansion of your caring side people can't often see." Dorian smiled. "But you can show it to them."

Topps glanced back at him, and, in spite of everything, smiled too.

"Yes…" he murmured. "Yes, you're right. Thank you Dorian."

"My pleasure," Dorian replied. "And remember – there are always others who have it worse than you. Think of the old clubtail who should be with us now. And the longnecks."

Topps nodded.

"Yes…Ulciscor's their son. No wonder they kept it quiet. I guess it's them who need to most help out of all of us."

* * *

"You did WHAT?"

It was an unearthly yell, and Hyp was curious as to what would make Ulciscor so angry.

He and Mutt had come into a small swampy area on one side of the Valley in an attempt to escape the watchful gaze of the Bludgeoners. They, as two-footers, had been suffering severely under Ulciscor's terrifying regime of apartheid and labour. They had been unable to see their friend Nod, and were covered in many cuts and bruises as signs of their essential slavery. But Hyp had insisted to a trembling Mutt that these were nothing more than badges of courage. A Bludgeoner that had overheard the conversation had been impressed, believing this fighting talk to be in the name of Ulciscor, when in reality, it had been dead-set against.

Now, in the swampy area, they had found an ideal hiding spot amongst a tangle of vegetation which they could now use to eavesdrop on Ulciscor, who, to their surprise, had been right in front of them, completely oblivious to their presence, suddenly furious at a new-comer, a strange looking longneck with spikes all over his body. They had assumed it was Ulciscor's dislike for far-walkers that was the reason, but obviously, it was far deeper than that.

Kai had just informed Ulciscor of his actions against the gang at the fast-water.

"You blithering fool," Ulciscor snarled, cracking his tail like a bullwhip in anger. "You were assigned to protect my nephew, not send him plunging to his death! I trusted you Kai. You have always been useful to me. To think…"

"You don't understand!" Kai was distressed, determined that Ulciscor understand. "He was dead set against leaving without the heir and the rest of them. They all wanted to stay and rescue the heir too."

"Then you should have just killed them!" Ulciscor snapped back. "What's the problem?"

"That's what I tried to do!" Kai snarled, cracking his own tail now in his frustration. "But can you imagine his reaction? I told him of his purpose, and how he could have inherited the Valley if he had left his so-called friends. But he wouldn't listen!"

"Well, he always would have been difficult to persuade," Ulciscor agreed. "My sister and parents will have given him a corrupt and liberal upbringing, telling him it's OK to mix with different species…" his face curled in disgust. "And sharpteeth…"

"I'm inclined to believe he made up his own mind about sharpteeth," Kai replied bitterly. "When I told him I would have killed his Sharptooth 'friend,' once we had found it, he replied that he would rather be friends with it than go anywhere with me…"

"WHAT?" Ulciscor looked appalled. "OK…" he shook his head. "Your actions were understandable, but in future, persist. Perhaps he was resourceful enough to survive, but in that case, we must make sure he doesn't try to escape his destiny. I'm inclined to believe he will try to find Bron. In which case, we must find Bron first. But of course, right now we need to begin our programme of…" he smiled. "Sharptooth extermination."

Kai grinned a soft, evil grin. "I am ready," he affirmed.

"Good," Ulciscor replied, beginning to walk away, inclining Kai should follow him. "It's good to have you back Kai. Running the Valley on my own was proving difficult…"

Once they were out of sight and earshot, Hyp turned to Mutt.

"Did you hear that?" he exclaimed.

"Yeah…" Mutt replied. "Umm…what?"

"Littlefoot must be the nephew Ulciscor was talking about!" Hyp continued excitedly. "He told us, the day he took over, that Littlefoot's grandparents were his parents…and we already know his dad…"

"So…?" Mutt still didn't follow. "They're not in the Valley?"

"No," Hyp replied. "They must have left to find Chomper…and that spiked weirdo went with them."

"Did he kill them?" Mutt asked aghast.

"I'm not sure…" Hyp replied truthfully. "But…with knowledge like this, it means Ulciscor must have most of his private meetings here. If we can spy on them and get information…"

"But Hyp!" Mutt exclaimed. "What if we get caught…?"

"It's a risk we'll have to take…" Hyp insisted. "Sharptooth extermination…must mean many Bludgeoners will be in the Mysterious Beyond tonight, killing…it'll mean less will be around to notice us having meetings…"

"Hyp!" Mutt was quite distraught now. "What are you suggesting?"

"I'm suggesting," Hyp continued, a malicious grin spreading over his face. "That the time has come for a new rebellion."

* * *

Seizon insisted that any sky-water that fell, no matter how small, was a good sign, but it did little to stimulate the pack. As they continued to trek East towards the Fanged Forest, hardly any of them said a word to each other. Pyron's death had left a hole, not just because of how he had tried to hold the group together, because it now spelled out for them just how vulnerable they were. Was it even Seizon's fault?

Lini gave great sigh as she looked around at the once heartened group, emotionlessly eating at the meat of the swimmer they had brought down earlier. Chomper didn't seem to have any qualms about eating a leaf-eater this time, and Lini wasn't entirely sure why that was. Maybe it was Saureen's influence. Ever since Pyron's death, Saureen had tried to fill the role of what Pyron had been to Chomper by always being by his side and consoling him whenever he needed it. She seemed to be doing a good job, but Lini could tell she still blamed Seizon for what had happened, not an easy thing considering how strong their bond once was. Seizon currently didn't say much to them, as he continued to probe at flesh in the swimmer carcass. It was obvious he was deep in thought, possibly about his own responsibilities.

Even more worrying to Lini was Nycha. She had taken an extremely isolated role in the pack, sitting and sleeping apart from the others, and only speaking when spoken too, which wasn't often. She had been an outsider before, and without Pyron, she was even more so. Lini had tried to talk to her earlier without much success – it was worrying to think about what may be on her mind.

And so, in an attempt to put her mind at ease, she had gone to talk to Al.

Out of everyone in the pack, Al seemed to be the least on-edge. It was obvious he was very saddened by the loss of Pyron, but his calm mentality didn't seem shaken at all. He was currently, like Nycha, sitting apart from the group, clearly deep in thought, and Lini was curious as to what may be bugging him now.

"Hi," she said cautiously as she went to sit next to him.

"Hi…" Al replied, still clearly thinking.

Lini was at a loss for what to say next, but she didn't have to, as Al then spoke up.

"I can tell you're worried about how the group might be able to stay together," Al said. "And if so, maybe you should try and enforce it staying together."

"I have been…" Lini replied, sighing. "So far, no luck."

"I understand it's hard," Al said, turning to her and smiling in a comforting way. "But your attitude is extremely caring. If there's one individual this can all open up to, it's you."

Lini smiled at that, and Al continued.

"Who are you the most worried about?"

"Nycha," Lini said at once. "She just can't seem to open up to many people, especially following what's happened…and maybe Chomper as well…"

"That's very true," Al agreed. "But I think it's important to keep an eye on Seizon too."

"Why Seizon?" Lini asked, puzzled.

"He's contemplating," Al replied. "Contemplating on his role in all of this. Wondering whether Xal's doctrine is accurate and who he should listen to. And my main worry is that he'll continue to blindly follow Xal."

"Why is that worrying?" Lini asked. She was confused. Al had hardly ever spoken of Xal before. "What makes you worried about Xal?"

Al paused, biting his lip as he considered continuing. Finally, he spoke again.

"Lini," he said. "If I tell you something, do I have your word that you won't repeat it to anyone? Especially not Seizon?"

"Sure…" Lini replied, leaning forward earnestly. "What is it?"

Al gazed up at the sky, his mind ticking over. Then he began.

"Remember when we saw Redclaw the other day? Just before we headed into the Cave Network?"

"Yeah?"

"And how Screech and Thud had said they no longer worked with him?"

"Yes…?"

"I know they were speaking the truth," Al explained. "Because I know they now take their orders from someone else. To be more accurate, two other individuals. Two sharpteeth. One called Shark, and the other called Zyro.

They lead a community of sharpteeth, which generally resides in a large oasis to the north, and are determined to make life better for all of the sharpteeth under their care. Yes – this is allegedly what Xal wants, but Shark's doctrine finds no reason to include elements of revolution and bloodshed or dominion over flatteeth in it." Al suddenly smiled as his eyes glazed over.

"He's fantastic," he continued. "He is kind and considerate…always ready to approach a Sharptooth or Sharptooth family he thinks may be in need. Struggling with food, or territory, or whatnot. And Zyro is his right-hand man. In size, he's smaller than Shark, but he works amazingly as well. And he can offer protection to troubled sharpteeth – almost like a bodyguard. They claim he's agile enough to take down leaf-eaters in an eye-blink. Something that's apparently useful, as they always try to kill their prey in quick and painless ways – generally food for others' benefit, not theirs."

"How do you know all this?" Lini asked, but she had a feeling she knew the answer.

"Shark and Zyro took me into their community," Al explained. "Shortly after my parents were killed. They gave me food, shelter, hunting training…everything I could have asked for. And they didn't try to get me to join some horrific revolution or war either. They were all about peace." Al shrugged slightly.

"Having said that though, they had an ideological war against the biggest bully in the land. I'm talking of course, about Redclaw. Shark was always attempting to reach out to sharpteeth to help them escape the tyranny of Redclaw, because sharpteeth generally can't find refuge in places like the Great Valley. This angered Redclaw, because he likes to have victims, as it were. This eventually came to a head when Redclaw directly attacked Shark about a Cold Time ago. The battle ended in a draw, and rendered them both comatose."

Lini gasped.

"So that's why…?"

"Yep," Al nodded. "Shark was the reason Redclaw was comatose. This left Screech and Thud a little lost. In a rather sensible act, they pledged to join the Great Sharptooth Community. Zyro, who's now acting leader with Shark in a coma, agreed. But they weren't well liked, as you can imagine. Many of the sharpteeth in the community had been terrorized by those two throughout their lives. They even thought they were being betrayed. That's why Zyro offered them a chance to redeem themselves."

"What was that?" Lini asked.

"Espionage," Al explained. "This is when Zyro began to discover the problems with Xal."

"Problems?"

"He was a mysterious individual," Al continued. "All that Shark had known about him was that he was involved in the Battle of the Great Valley several years ago, and ruled over a humble residence known as the Fanged Forest. Shark had even at one point sent a messenger to ask Xal if he wanted to be part of the Great Community, but he politely declined. But following Shark's battle with Redclaw, Zyro began to notice strange goings on within the Sharptooth realm. Xal seemed to be rallying individuals to his cause, something that hadn't happened since the battle. During that battle, the forces on both sides had been huge and had terrified the population. The longneck whose name I can't place who was in charge of the Valley at that time was a monster, but it was feared Xal and his allies were going about the wrong way of dealing with him, becoming almost as dangerous. It was clear that both these forces were being mobilized, and, unless kept in check, would bring about perpetual bloodshed." Al swallowed hard. "Things came to a head a month ago when Zyro had received word that following an attack by one of the radical longnecks on the Fanged Forest, Xal had dispatched two kids to go into a dangerous mission to the Valley. The kids were, obviously, Seizon and Saureen, and the mission involved retrieving Chomper…"

"Do you know why?" Lini asked earnestly.

Al shook his head.

"I'm afraid not," he said. "But it must be something to do with his familiarity with the leaf-eaters. And Zyro was worried about this, and therefore requested that Screech and Thud tail Seizon and Saureen. They obeyed, possibly wanting to make a fresh start and a good impression on everyone around them. But they were aware that tailing the two of them would be difficult, as well as failing to be noticed. They are, after all, unpopular…"

"So…what happened then?" Lini asked, though she had a feeling she knew where this was going.

"I stepped up to the challenge," Al replied. "I knew Seizon was going around, gathering a pack. It was to be comprised of sharpteeth my own age. It seemed the perfect opportunity. I could get information from inside, as a member of the pack, without Seizon being any the wiser, and relay the information to Screech and Thud. At first, Zyro wasn't too keen to have a kid on the frontline of what was, despite his best efforts, inevitably becoming a war, but…I convinced him."

"So…you're a spy?" Lini asked, shocked. "For Zyro?"

"Basically," Al replied. "When Seizon and Saureen entered the Valley to get Chomper, I informed Screech and Thud of their movements, which is why they had a run-in with them just as they left the Valley. I was unhappy to be moving towards the Fanged Forest because I knew it would be far away from my contact. Zyro had positioned the community around Threehorn Peak, so he could watch events unfold for the Valleians. But…I've lost contact with them." He looked troubled now.

"So…I think that means the Valley's been taken over, and Zyro's been forced to flee. I doubt he would have abandoned me, though Screech and Thud I'm not so sure about…"

Lini still didn't say anything, so Al continued.

"You have to be aware," he said. "That I don't seek to harm you guys. If anything, I want you safe from whatever hare-brained scheme Xal has for Seizon and Chomper and the rest of you." He took Lini's hand.

"Zyro's safe," he said. "Although he will fight if he has to, he wants to prevent war, and I'm sure he's planning something that, in the long run, will benefit us all."

Lini nodded.

"OK…" she said. "But Al…please give me time to digest this knowledge. I promise I won't tell anyone." Her head was indeed buzzing, but what he had said seemed legitimate. His secret was safe with her.

"Thanks," Al nodded. "I just hope Zyro reaches us soon."

* * *

The Rocky Heathland was a strange, fairly flat and neutral place. The horrific weather patterns in the Land of Mists didn't occur here, and it was currently a resting place for two mighty herds that had now joined.

Old One reflected on this as she squatted down to rest her weary bones. It seemed that the merger with the previous herd hadn't worked out – the residents of the Great Valley hadn't been happy when one of their own had been nearly killed due to a misunderstanding of their culture, and to be honest, she couldn't blame them. However, her current co-leader seemed to be trustworthy. He was, in fact, the son-in-law of her longneck kin in her Valley.

Bron stood beside her, scanning the horizon at the peaceful members of both of their herds, a smile creeping onto his face.

"Well," he said, turning to face Old One. "It seems the merger has been a success."

"Thus far…" Old One replied. "But yes, it may yet work."

"Normally I find herds with common grounds tend to be best to merger with. Our common ground seems to be the Valley," Bron replied.

"Yes," Old One nodded. "Perhaps one day, such a visit may be in order.

"That would be good," Bron agreed. He didn't much fancy staying in this area for very long. Maybe he was more paranoid than he thought, but being here brought back memories. Once upon a time, he had been here as a kid, and had met the love of his life.

And her brother…

Oblivious to his step-father's troubled mind, one small green longneck was crouching low to the ground.

"OK…" Shorty muttered to himself. "And…"

He erupted out of the grassland and on top of a pine cone that was sitting there, waiting for him. It was instantly shattered under his weight, and he stepped back with satisfaction.

A lilac-tinged female young longneck looked on.

"Impressive," Ali chuckled. "You'll have no trouble with the test of strength I see."

"Quite," Shorty agreed, flicking some on the debris away. "That Big Longneck Test is going to be a cinch tomorrow, I know it."

"So we're agreed," Ali said, walking towards him. "Tomorrow, we both vow to pass."

"Got it!" Shorty nodded.

"Hey kids." Bron was walking towards them, looking, with some concern at the horizon.

"What is it d- Bron?" Shorty asked.

"I'd prefer you to come back to the herd now," Bron replied.

"How come?" Ali asked.

Bron gestured to the figures moving along the horizon.

"Sharpteeth," he explained.

* * *

Bron had once told his son that sharpteeth only hunt in twos and threes, but this was something else. There were at least forty-odd sharpteeth gathering along the horizon now, but they weren't looking to attack the group.

One Sharptooth seemed to be the leader of the group, and he now stood before the rest, his scales an amazing collaboration of silver and blue, a fan shaped crest between his eyes, considering his issues carefully.

"What our task is now," the sharptooth explained. "Is one I must do alone. I will attempt to communicate with these leaf-eaters and explain our position to them. Attempting to collaborate with leaf-eaters is something only one Sharptooth has ever managed." He smiled slightly. "However, I'm hoping I can too…Thud, am I right in thinking that Chomper left the Valley with those two kids from the Fanged Forest?"

"Yes, Zyro," Thud replied. "I saw him myself. Al had told us what Seizon was doing directly beforehand."

"Right," Zyro nodded. "I'm not too pleased with you abandoning Al in the company of Xal's stepson, but I suppose, given what Ulciscor was doing at the Valley, we have little choice. But we will go back for him. And Chomper too."

"So I should think!" a dark green Sharptooth growled. "I cannot believe I wasn't told sooner that my own son was being targeted by Xal!"

"I'm sorry for that," Zyro said calmly. "But we will get him back. Right now, I must attempt to negotiate with the leaf-eaters."

"How will you do that?" a small Sharptooth asked.

"Linguistics," Zyro replied. "In my time, I have picked up the ability to speak in their language. Until now, I haven't found any reason to use it, I shall now however."

"Wait a minute…" Screech's nose suddenly picked up a scent. "Oh no…"

"What?" Zyro asked quickly. "What is it?"

"I smell 'em too!" Thud exclaimed. "It's those Valley kids we used to chase around…"

"You mean Chomper's friends?" Zyro asked.

"Yeah…" Thud replied.

Zyro's face brightened.

"Oh, this is excellent!" he said. "They must be coming to join their fellows. This'll work to our advantage."

"You think?" Screech asked, unconvinced. "They won't be too pleased to see us…"

"Believe me," Zyro said, beginning to stride towards the longneck herds. "Once they hear what I have to say, they'll be very pleased to see us."

* * *

**Is that so...? Well, you'll find out soon! If any of you saw that coming with Al, congratulations! Though with Opal it may have been a different matter...but we still seem to be in with a chance? Maybe...oh, by the way, Zyro is a _Cryolophosaurus ellioti _and Shark is a _Carcharodontosaurus saharicus. _Review and give me your thoughts and thanks for reading!**


	16. An Unexpected Return

**And so it continues, the epic VV saga that I hope is enjoyed by you all...the question on everyone's lips is, of course...ZYRO? Read on...  
**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: An Unexpected Return**

The eerie mists floating over from a certain infamous land hung in the air above the group of seven as they walked closer to more heathland.

"So…" Ruby said, struggling to get everything sorted in her head. "You can't remember a single thing before your accident?"

"Other than my name, no," Opal replied, shaking her head. "Sorry…"

"Nah, it's OK," Ruby replied. "I'm just curious as to why the rainbow-faces didn't tell you anything more…they obviously knew…"

"That's true," Opal admitted. "I'm curious as to why that is too…I presume they had a good reason."

"I hope so," Ruby said. "I'm really confused as to what's going on, and the sooner we find out, the better…"

They continued walking in silence for a while. Littlefoot was exhausted. He had done practically nothing but walk the past couple of days, not the most relaxing of activities, and of course he had nearly been killed twice – once by a Sharptooth, and the second time by a deranged longneck. Certainly not the life a kid would want to lead. But as he swayed his head up to the horizon, he saw something that made him stop dead in his tracks, and fill him with more strength than he otherwise could have mustered.

"Dad!" he cried in delight. The other six turned to look, and yes – they could clearly see the figure of Bron in the distance, standing with a large group of longnecks including the Old One.

"We've found it!" Littlefoot crowed, jumping up and down in delight. "This is the right place! Come one guys!"

And without a second thought and seemingly forgetting his fatigue, he rushed towards the group.

Bron had seen them, but his reaction was not nearly as joyful. On the contrary, he suddenly had a horrified look on his face, and yelled desperately,

"Littlefoot! Stay where you are!"

Littlefoot skidded to a halt to process what his father had just said. Stay where he was? Why?

But then he looked around and saw it. And upon seeing it, his heart sank rapidly into his stomach, tensing the whole thing into an insecure knot of dread.

'It' was a whole gang of sharpteeth, standing just beside him, which he hadn't noticed before due to the placement of a boundary of rocks and shrubbery. But now the entire gang was gazing at him intently. Among the group were two fast biters he distinctly recognised.

One blue, one green.

Littlefoot hadn't ever seen so many amassed sharpteeth in his life. It was insane! Since when did they even gather in such numbers? His mind was so focused on his apparent impending doom that he barely registered a voice and thunderous running.

"Hang on Littlefoot!" Bron was yelling, sprinting at full pelt towards the sharpteeth, Old One in his wake. Bron was mere seconds away from ramming straight into the medium-sized blue and silver Sharptooth standing at the front of the group when it opened its mouth and spoke.

"Wait."

At the shock of being spoken to in clear leaf-eater by an adult Sharptooth, Bron skidded to a halt as best he good, Old One following suit. At this point, she was forcibly reminded of the time when she had chased a young Sharptooth living in the Valley to his near death, until he had pleaded with her not to be harmed. But this again was something else. Not only was the leaf-eater-speaker clearly an adult, none of the other sharpteeth made any move towards them or any of the other longnecks around the place. This speaker seemed to wield a hefty command over the rest of them, and it seemed that 'wait' could have easily been directed to them as well.

Littlefoot's mind was blown too. Nervously, he tried to speak.

"Y…you…can…?"

"Yes," the Sharptooth replied. Then, seeing Littlefoot's stricken face, he smiled.

"Don't look so worried," he said. "I just need to talk with the herd at large."

"Why?" Bron asked suspiciously, finally unsticking his throat.

"It's complicated," the Sharptooth replied. "But please hear me out. If it provides you any comfort, you can stand in front of your young ones as I explain."

Bron exchanged a look with the Old One, who simply nodded. Whatever this Sharptooth had to say was clearly worth hearing.

A moment later, when the Gang, along with Ali and Shorty were standing behind the protection of the adult longnecks and Opal, the Sharptooth spoke again.

"I would like to greet you all," he said. "And I'm sure my companions would too, if they understood a word I was saying."

He cast a bemused look over his shoulder, one which most sharpteeth did not return.

"My name is Zyro," he continued. "And this is the majority of the Great Sharptooth Community, a community of sharpteeth that is determined to make life better for all. I am currently acting leader of the group due to the unfortunate current indisposition of the true leader and founder of the movement, Shark. Our thoughts are with him."

Zyro bowed his head in a respectful silence briefly before continuing.

"Within the community, we provide care, protection from threats, food and a general well-being of a family community."

"You mean like the Great Valley?" Littlefoot called out, interested. The other longnecks all gulped and muttered inaudible worries, as if it were taboo to speak to a Sharptooth. Zyro just smiled however.

"Yes!" he replied enthusiastically. "Exactly like that – only sharpteeth aren't generally allowed within the Valley. With the exception of one of course."

"How do you know about Chomper?" Ruby demanded.

"That's really where it all begins," Zyro explained. "With Chomper. I don't know if you can see his parents here?"

With that, he gestured, and growled something in sharptooth. A pair of two-claw sharpteeth, noticeably bigger than him, sauntered uncertainly forward. One of them was dark-green, the other was a more olive colour.

"Oh yeah!" Petrie was astonished. "That them!"

"Oh yes, yes, yes!" Ducky agreed.

"Following Redclaw's attack on their island," Zyro continued. "They tried to find a new place to live – being moved around in such an unforgiving world can't have been easy. But they had something to keep them going. Their son – the first ever Sharptooth to live peacefully within the Great Valley. It was absolutely novel, and it's something they could boast proudly, a spark of hope in a land tormented by Redclaw…"

Ruby was brought back to the time Redclaw had forcibly separated her from her family, driving her away to just the one place she could find refuge, but having a horrible feeling of worry pressing on her mind – worry that she was being selfish. There she was in paradise – and where were her family?

She was almost welling up, but it was replaced by anger when she noticed the two fast-biters standing by Zyro's side.

"What are _they _doing with them?" she hissed at Cera.

"I dunno," Cera frowned. "I hope Zyro'll explain that to us too…"

"Unfortunately," Zyro continued. "Many relished in the idea of a Sharptooth living in the Valley for different reasons – the wrong reasons. Many thought that it wouldn't be that much of a stretch from a young Sharptooth living in the Valley to a whole group of them taking over. As news of Chomper spread throughout what the Valleians called the Mysterious Beyond, some got the idea he could be used as a weapon."

"What?" Shorty was speaking out for the first time. "That's disgusting!"

"Quite," Zyro nodded, his eyes angry. "One such Sharptooth was a bladeback named Xal. He was the eager follower of a great Sharptooth revolutionary named Eykion."

"What's a revolutionary?" Ali asked.

"Well, Eykion preceded us," Zyro explained. "He too claimed to want to make life better for sharpteeth, but by more extreme measures. He wanted vast Sharptooth armies to conquer all leaf-eater herds to prevent oppression, leading to a utopia where the leaf-eaters were all slaves to the sharpteeth."

The longnecks began to shift uncomfortably.

"Continue, please," Old One said softly.

"Alright," Zyro nodded. "Well, Xal was in Eykion's army when, a few years before the Great Earthshake, they attacked the Valley. They failed to bring it under their control and Eykion died. But Xal, I guess, never forgot, and for a long time now, through whatever motives he can find, he has been building up his armies again, often via the use of the dreaded Piercer Platoon, fanatically loyal and ruthless Sharptooth soldiers."

A shudder went around.

"Chomper was taken from the Valley recently," Zyro said. "Which, I presume, is why you lot went after him." Smiling slightly, he gestured to Littlefoot and the others. "Noble of you. He was placed in a pack led by Xal's stepson, and is in amongst a few young Sharptooth misfits. I had Screech and Thud here, who are trying to redeem themselves following their alliance with Redclaw, to tail the group and see what the deal was. From what can be seen, they are trying to return him to Xal, so that Xal can try and use him to enter the Great Valley."

Now the gasps went around. The leaf-eaters were a great audience, but Zyro wasn't quite in the mood to be entertained.

"But what's happening with Chomper now?" Ruby asked, suddenly afraid. "Is he…OK?"

Zyro gave a long look, before a smile slowly returned to his face. Ruby didn't much like the sight of Sharptooth smiles, but Zyro's seemed extraordinarily gentle – almost fatherly.

"From what we have last seen," Zyro said. "Yes – he's fine."

Ruby and the rest of the gang heaved sighs of relief.

"Another sharptooth his age, who's also a member of the community volunteered to be a sort of spy within the pack," Zyro continued. "I'm sure he'll look after him."

"But surely we need to move fast?" Opal said, speaking for the first time. "To rescue both of them, and the Valley, from this Xal? It's like all-out war…"

Strange too, she reflected. This concept of a Valley seemed so familiar to her. She guessed it was some of her memory returning – after all, everyone seemed to know what it was…

"Absolutley!" Bron agreed heartily. "We should all go and warn the Valley, whilst you try and rescue Chomper and your ally."

"I'm afraid," Zyro said quietly, saddening a little. "That the reality is far more complicated."

"How?" Bron demanded.

"Xal's greatest enemies are also ours," Zyro explained. "There is a force, even worse than his, that has become a very grave threat also."

"Who could be worse than him?" Bron cried.

"Right now," Zyro explained. "The Great Valley is under the tyrannous regime of a psychopathic longneck named Ulciscor."

Littlefoot's eyes widened. That name sounded familiar. It was one that Kai had mentioned. Cera seemed to have caught onto this too, as did, for some reason, Opal. But the most dramatic reaction of all was from Bron.

There were heavy, thunderous footfalls as he staggered backwards, eyes and mouth wide open, staring at Zyro, horror-struck.

"Ahh…uuh…" Bron kept uttering noises that sounded like the beginnings of speech, but fell short of that. Everyone was staring at him as he thumped his tail frustrated on the ground. Finally, he calmed, and looked back at Zyro, his eyes shimmering.

"So…" he gulped. "Are you…sure that's the name?"

"Yes," Zyro replied. "I'm so sorry…"

"You know him dad?" Littlefoot asked curiously, looking up at him.

Bron looked down at his son, and gave another strangled gasp. Littlefoot…of course…he had no idea…

Bron shook his head. "Littlefoot – you don't need to worry about that." He looked back at Zyro.

"But he's gone," he whispered. "The attack of all those sharpteeth on the Valley. I remember now – that collapsed his regime."

"I'm sorry," Zyro repeated. "But he's back. He managed to take over the Valley very quickly…"

"What did this Ulciscor want with the Valley?" Old One asked.

"He has a very warped view of life," Zyro told her coldly. "He has it in his head that some species of dinosaur are inherently better than others. In his view, longnecks are at the top, and should be served by all other species." He pulled a face. "Beneath them are other four-footed dinosaurs and flyers. Beneath them are two-footers, who Ulciscor claims should not mingle with four-footed dinosaurs, and should be forced away, because they're inferior. And forceful really is the word…"

"But…" Petrie piped up. "Flyers two-footers…"

"I know," Zyro said. "But Ulciscor has a few alliances with them due to their skill at messaging. That's the only reason. As you can see, this view is complete nonsense."

"It's horrible…" Ruby murmured.

"I know!" Littlefoot growled angrily. "What does he do if anyone refuses to go with his laws?"

"He kills them…" there was no euphemism in Zyro's words, and now the horror of the audience had returned.

"WHAT?" came the indignant cry of many. And now, Littlefoot remembered what Kai had said.

"Where does Ulciscor stand on sharpteeth?" he asked.

"Sharpteeth?" Zyro gave a harsh chuckle. "Sharpteeth are the worst of the worst, and apparently, should not even be allowed to live."

The crowd broke out into mutterings. Despite what many of their feelings towards sharpteeth were, they all agreed this was definitely too far – especially if you operated a reign of terror with it too.

"Ulciscor wanted to wipe out Xal before he began his operations," Zyro continued. "So he sent his most trusted follower, a spiked longneck by the name of Kai, to wipe him out at his dwelling, the Fanged Forest. The attack was not a success, and it was at this time that Xal sent out his stepson, Seizon, and some other kid who's name I'm not sure of, to retrieve Chomper from the Valley. Kai followed them, and fortunately, missed them."

"But he still wanted to kill him," Littlefoot growled. "That's why he offered to go with us when we tried to go and find him."

"Exactly," Zyro nodded. "Thankfully, you've managed to give him the slip. But Ulciscor succeeded in his goal, and now Kai is ruling with him. This is why we cannot go to the Valley. We will be killed."

The longnecks murmured in agreement.

"So…what will we do now?" Old One demanded of them.

"We'll wait," Zyro replied. "I have various messengers around the place, and they will inform us of the movements of both Ulciscor and Kai. Once I'm sure their paths will not cross too dangerously, we can launch a rescue mission of Chomper and Al. Once we have them, we can then march on the Valley to take Ulciscor down."

These worded were greeted with enthusiasm, even cheers, and Old One nodded before saying,

"So it's decided. An alliance of leaf-eaters and sharpteeth to prevent these two evil forces from destroying everything we hold dear."

Cheers rose up from the longnecks now, and after Zyro translated what had been said to the sharpteeth, they cheered also.

"For now, if it is OK with you," Zyro continued, choosing his words carefully. "We would like to live alongside you."

Now Old One frowned.

"I'm afraid it would make us uncomfortable," she replied. "You will have to be careful."

"Of course," Zyro nodded. "We will stay in the Rocky Heathland but will not mingle with you unless you so request it. I hope that is sufficient?"

Old One nodded.

"And Bron?" she asked.

Bron, still pale and shocked, nodded slowly too.

"Thank you," Zyro nodded and turned to Screech and Thud.

"I presume they are all the kids who frequently hang around with Chomper?" he asked.

"Yes," Thud replied. "All six of them."

Zyro looked relieved.

"It would have been disastrous if one of them had gone missing. I trust you can make sure they come to no harm?"

"Why would you trust us?" Screech demanded.

"I don't know actually," Zyro shrugged. "But Shark always believes in giving individuals second chances. If you pull this off…"

Littlefoot meanwhile, following his dad expressing the need to sit alone somewhere, was deep in conversation with Ali and Shorty about the merging of the herds, the rest of the Gang listening intently

"We discovered that as we both knew longnecks in the Valley," Ali was saying, "Our mutual friendships would be a great advantage."

"Yeah," Shorty agreed. "As is having two leaders." He smiled slightly. "I don't think you can find a better double act than those two."

Everyone laughed slightly at that.

"Ooh, also, guys," Ali continued. "I'm going to be taking the Big Longneck Test tomorrow!"

The Gang 'oohed' and 'aahed' as if at a firework display, and Littlefoot beamed broadly.

"Ali – that's fantastic!"

Shorty with a slight twinge of jealousy (directed at what he wasn't even sure) spoke up.

"So am I!" he added.

"Awesome!" Littlefoot nodded.

Shorty didn't understand where all these feelings were coming from. He thought it would have been amazing having his stepbrother and his friends live with him for a while, but now, having them all around, especially Littlefoot, talking, laughing and joking with Ali made him feel strangely uncomfortable, as if they were crossing a line he could never cross…

He shook his head. He shouldn't think about that now. Tomorrow was the Big Longneck Test, and he would show everyone he could do it. Quite appropriate to be a herd leader with an upcoming war…

"There's still one thing I don't understand though," Zyro continued to the two fast-biters. "Who's that spiketail?"

"Her?" Thud asked mildly, gazing over to where Opal was introducing herself as best she could to Old One. "Don't know actually – never seen her before."

Zyro nodded.

"I'd better ask one of the kids at some point," he said. "In this alliance, it's best to know everything about everyone."

* * *

The night slowly began to creep in, accompanied by chirping crickets, and then soft light of the Great Night Circle beaming at the pack of six young sharpteeth.

Just before they had all settled down, Seizon promised the group that they may end up at the Fanged Forest tomorrow, to which Al had secretly panicked. If Xal discovered his identity…but his trust in Zyro and the rest of the community eventually allowed him to settle down to sleep.

"Chomper…?"

Chomper himself had just been settling down, but not prepared for sleep, for his nights were now plagued with vile images of blood cascading in great torrents from Pyron's chest – after being sliced by Chomper's own teeth. He had woken up from them everyone night, shaking and sobbing uncontrollably, left to be consoled by the one who now spoke his name.

Chomper opened one eye to see the beautiful form of Saureen settle down next to him.

"You OK?" she asked.

"As OK as I'll ever be…" Chomper murmured in reply.

Saureen gave a sad smile and cuddled up close to him.

"Please don't worry," she whispered, nuzzling him softly. "Your nightmares will pass. It's perfectly natural to have them…"

So natural in fact, that Saureen decided not to mention to him that she too was having them – not of killing Pyron herself, but of watching Seizon allowing the entirety of the pack to crumble away before his eyes. In truth, she was worried for him. His devotion to Xal hadn't wavered at all – it was almost fanatical, as fanatical as Xal himself. And Saureen was worried that that might be dangerous for everyone, including Seizon himself. But she didn't tell Chomper this. No need to put more stress on his mind.

Instead, she gazed intently at the spot Seizon had chosen for sleep – a vast meadow of blossoming flowers adorning a wide and elegant spectrum of colours. There were not many flatteeth in this area, allowing the flowers to continue growing and growing.

"They're so pretty…" Saureen whispered, intrigued. "Sometimes you can feel there cannot be anything wrong with places such as this."

"Like sky-water?" Chomper asked.

Saureen chuckled at that, being reminded of Seizon's love for it.

"Maybe," she said. "After all – it's with sky-water that makes such things grow." Tenderly, she then leaned over and licked Chomper's face the way a mother would.

"Goodnight, Chomper," she said, closing her eyes.

Touched by her compassionate action, Chomper began to tear up as he too closed his eyes.

He may very well have gone to sleep after that, but soon, he was awake again, and when he did so, for some reason, he felt that something wasn't right.

He sat up and looked around him. Saureen was still asleep next to him, breathing peacefully. Lini's loud snores told him that she was still around, and, twisting his head behind him, he could see Seizon and Al both asleep too.

Chomper was on his feet the second he realised who it was who was missing. He crept carefully around Saureen so as not to wake her, and then, if you like, tiptoed through the tulips until he saw the silhouette of the one he was looking for.

Nycha was a few feet ahead of him, already making her own way away from the rest of them. Chomper didn't know why she felt the need to wander off from the group right now, but he certainly wasn't going to let her do it. Pyron's dying wish had been that Chomper look after her, and he certainly wasn't going to let that slip.

"Nycha!" he called as quietly as he could.

Nycha stopped in her tracks and turned around. Chomper suddenly flinched, realising that she would clearly be in half the mood to attack him considering the way she had previously reacted. However, her eyes seemed uninterested. Bored, empty…

"Oh," she said. "It's you."

"What are you doing?" Chomper demanded.

"I'm leaving," Nycha replied simply. "I've had enough. Without Pyron, this pack no longer has anything for me."

"What about Seizon?" Chomper asked.

Nycha gave a harsh laugh.

"What about him? He's really lost his appeal – no. I'm sorry Chomper, but this is the only way. I mean, you may have been forced into this pack, and I understand that was hard for you, but they've all taken to you. Not like me – I'm just tolerated, but deep down, they don't have that care for me that they do for you. Ever since what happened to my family, I've been this social oddball, lashing out at anyone who comes near me. It's no wonder they don't like me. I've got to leave."

Chomper found this statement hard to grapple. For all intents and purposes, it may very well have been true. Sure, Lini had been attempting to talk to Nycha several times since Pyron's death, but she may have only done that to be kind. Nycha truly did seem lost.

But she had changed, hadn't she? Or at least she had tried to – Chomper couldn't forget the fact that she had just used his name for the first time. There was something there, he knew it. He had to keep talking to her.

"Where will you go?" he asked. "It really isn't safe out there."

"My old pack," Nycha replied. "With the tetrarchy."

Chomper didn't know what he had expected to hear, but it was certainly not this. His eyes immediately stretched wide in horror.

"No!" he found himself almost shouting. "Nycha – you can't go back to them! They'll kill you! This is what you and Pyron came here to escape! He told me what happened to you…how you had changed-"

"SHUT UP!" Nycha suddenly hissed. "You know nothing about me! What I went through!" She was looking suddenly terrifying, so Chomper quickly shut up.

Nycha rolled her eyes up at the sky before placing them firmly back on Chomper.

"They may not kill me," she replied. "If I can present myself as a strong, independent individual, they may let me back in."

"Is it worth the risk though?" Chomper continued timidly. "Stay with us and I will make the others listen – I promise you Nycha, we can help you…what do you even hope to gain?"

Nycha now had a scowl fixed on her features as she gazed at Chomper.

"I thought you of all people would understand," she growled. "Because…you were there with him when…it happened." She sucked in a deep breath.

"I know Pyron would have wanted me to improve my independence, and so that's what I'm doing. And I will not let anyone stand in my way."

"But that's not what he said!" Chomper gasped, desperate she would understand. "He said-"

"Maybe I don't want to hear what he said!" Nycha snarled at him, shutting him up again. "Because sometimes I still fear even he didn't love me…" she swallowed hard. "So, this is what I'm doing – becoming an independent member of the most formidable fast-biter pack the world has ever seen. And you can't stop me!"

Before Chomper could reply, Nycha had performed something between a sprint and a skid, and ended up right behind up so she was practically breathing down his neck. Chomper was at a loss for what to do.

"Chomper…" Nycha breathed. "Thank you for everything…"

And with that, her hand came crashing down on the back of his head, sending him clattering to the ground, stars winking at him in every direction.

The blow had been intended to knock him out so he wouldn't follow her, but with little success as Chomper, despite his dazed state, was still conscious. He waited until he could be sure she was quite a distance ahead of him before staggering to his feet.

He had made a promise to Pyron, and he would keep it.

In the distance, he could still make out Nycha's silhouette. If he were to follow her now, it was unlikely she would see him, but smell was a different matter. Fortunately, he was surrounded by useful things disguise his smell.

He plucked the head off one of the nearby flowers and prepared to rub the scented petals into his body – OK, so this easier said than done, but after a while of doing this, he hoped his scales will give off the scent of the flowers making it harder for Nycha to smell him.

And so, he then set off in her wake. He didn't care that Seizon still needed him in the pack, or that he needed to head to the Fanged Forest. Right now, the most important thing was preventing Pyron's sister going the same way he did.

* * *

One rock fell, disintegrating into gravel. A second rock disintegrated before it even hit the ground.

Gigas watched intently as all of the large boulders around fell victim to Redclaw's tail.

"Impressive," he commented. "You seem to be getting your strength back."

"Quite right," Redclaw growled, tearing down a tree with his foot-claws to demonstrate this further. "I'm ready and eager for battle!"

Gigas smiled.

"Good," he said. "Xal will be most pleased. You know…" his smile took a more wicked stance.

"It only seems fitting that you regain your strength by destroying rocks," he said. "After all, 'he' was killed by a rock too…"

Redclaw merely nodded, trying to hide his emotional response to what Gigas had just made reference too.

Gigas continued,

"I never quite understood your feelings on that matter," he said.

"Why should you want to know?" Redclaw snapped. "He's dead – there's nothing you or I can do about that – we should just take our positions to take his place."

"Alongside Xal's revolutionary army…" Gigas agreed. "Yes – it certainly seems that's what we have to do, but I'm curious as to how you fell into that coma in the first place?"

Xal growled softly once Gigas had finished telling him what Redclaw had said.

"It seems we have more enemies in this equation than I previously realised…" he murmured. "These Shark and Zyro people…how much of a threat do they represent?"

"They're pacifists," Gigas replied. "I am inclined to believe they will not attack us unless we attack first. But they may be forming alliances with the leaf-eaters living in the Great Valley."

"That may be more complicated than we anticipated," Xal told him. "I have just received word from Ichy that the entire Valley has been taken over by Ulciscor once again."

Gigas' eyes widened.

"Well…I guess that means alliances in the Valley are off for them then," he said.

"True," Xal agreed. "But I have two major worries – what if Ferox finds the group? He'll have inside knowledge that he may share with them…not to mention, I suspect they'll be after the Ambassador – one that will be more difficult to make use of if the Valley is under the oppression of a Sharptooth-hater."

"What orders, Xal?" Gigas asked.

Xal considered for a minute.

"Continue training Redclaw," he replied. "I hope he will continue to prove useful for us. When he is ready, we may need to send out an expeditionary force to deal with Ferox."

"Certainly sir," Gigas bowed his head and retreated, leaving Xal staring at the sky, deep in thought…

* * *

The icy winds twirled and pierced the skin and feathers of the lone fast-biter trudging through the snow.

Nycha shivered. Her nose and directions from various sharpteeth she had met along the way had led her to White Mountain, but she couldn't see why the tetrarchy would dwell here of all places. Still, now she was here, it couldn't hurt to take a look.

She slowly paced around, the white ground sparkles crunching beneath her cold feet, her breath visible every time she exhaled. It was lucky she had these feathers really – she needed all the insulation she could get.

She closed her eyes and saw the bright orange form of her brother before her.

"_Oh, Pyron…" _she thought. _"Have I made the right decision? What would you say if you saw me doing this?" _

She was suddenly distracted by her quiet consideration when a certain aroma entered her nostrils, and for the first time, she realised she was incredibly hungry.

She opened her eyes and looked around for the source of this enticing smell. She noticed, some distance away and at the bottom of a small, snowy slope, there was an ice runner (Trinisaura), a small leaf-eater well adapted to cold environments. Nycha guessed it was her good fortune that it was alone.

She pounced. Unfortunately, the snow had caused her to lose her footing, and she slipped as she attempted to grab the runner, causing it to notice her, give a frightened bleat, and escape.

Undeterred, she attempted to give chase, but it was more of a challenge than she had anticipated, due to the cold, her exhaustion, and running in the snow. The runner was clearly better suited to such environments, and Nycha eventually gave up.

But just before the runner had sprinted out of sight, another Sharptooth pounced on it, attacking it unexpectedly from the side. It was a quick flick of the jaws and snap of the neck before the animal was dead and the Sharptooth looked up at Nycha. Her jaw dropped open.

It was Chomper.

"I know what you're going to say," he said, grinning sheepishly. "You never thought I would kill a flattooth. Well…"

He gazed down at the runner carcass. He had to admit, this was rather a milestone for him. But he shook his head.

"I just figured…our needs were greater than his. Besides, his death was quick and painless, so…"

He trailed off as Nycha approached him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she snapped.

"Keeping an eye on you," he replied shortly. "You see – you didn't knock me out as well as you thought you would. So I followed you."

Nycha scowled.

"Chomper – there was a very specific reason I tried to knock you out! If the tetrarchy finds you here, you are going to die!"

Chomper shrugged.

"A risk I'm willing to take," he replied. "And it's nice to hear you're now protective of me. Come on – eat. You need your strength if you're going to try and present yourself to these sharpteeth."

Nycha paused as she watched Chomper hesitantly prepare to tear chunks of flesh from the carcass, but she eventually followed suit.

"I've got to ask though Chomper," Nycha commented after a few moments of them silently eating together. "Why did you come after me?"

"Right before he died," Chomper said, trying to keep his voice steady. "Pyron asked me to look after you. So that's what I'm doing."

Nycha bowed her head.

"Is that so?" she murmured. "So, basically you're saying that you couldn't care less about me. It's just something Pyron said you should do? I knew it – I told you, nobody cares about me."

Chomper, suddenly realising how what he had said sounded, attempted to correct himself.

"No – Nycha, it isn't like that…"

"Oh yeah?" she growled, looking up at him, a fierce look in her eyes despite the fact that they were swimming with tears. "Tell me – what's it like then?"

Before Chomper could answer, another voice did.

"I'll tell you what it's like," the voice said. "It's like there are two bratty little biters in our territory. I'm curious as to why you'd come here again Nycha, but I hope it's an entertaining story. I'm in a foul mood at the moment…"

With dread chilling them worse than the snow, Chomper and Nycha looked to see four adult fast-biters glaring at them and waiting…

* * *

**Oh, hello tetrarchy!**

**And there you have it! Feel free to review...please, and let me know what you think about Zyro and his lovely alliance! And of course what Nycha's doing...thanks for reading!**


End file.
